Summer Camp
by Aurora Ciel
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino decide to go to summer camp. There they meet an obnoxious loudmouth, a lazy genius, a prodigy, and a slightly emo guy with a stick up his ass. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno Full Sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to see you try and sue me. It's not like you'll get any money, cuz on an actor's salary, I get next to nil. So good luck with that. -gets smacked by police- Fine. I don't own Naruto… blah blah blah Do people even read these things anymore?

**Summary: **Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino are all 16 and decide to go to a teen summer camp for the summer. There they meet an obnoxious loudmouth, a lazy genius, a prodigy (who happens to be Hinata's older cousin), and a slightly emo guy with a stick-up-his-ass. What happens at summer camp _stays_ at summer camp- or does it? SakuSasu, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina Rating may be subject to change, depending on later chapters (I guess you could classify this as an AU fic… sorta… whatever floats your boat)

**A/N: **Ok, so my other fic was being stupid and I didn't like where it was going. Then this morning, I was laying in my warm bed thinking about camping, when this beauty popped into my head! Hopefully it's more exciting than my other stupid one.

* * *

**Summer Camp**

**Chapter 1**

"_Trust me forehead girl! You'll love it!"_

Haruno Sakura scowled down at the brochure in her tiny pale hands. She adjusted the phone on her shoulder with a sigh.

"Summer camp? Aren't we a little _old_ for that?" Sakura heard her best friend, Yamanka Ino, sigh on the other end of the phone conversation.

"_No. Can't you read? It's a _teen_ camp! Last time I checked, we're 16- teenagers! It's for ages 14- 17. Trust me! You'll love it!"_

Sakura set the brochure down and looked out the window, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know, Ino-pig…"

Ino snorted on the other line, but then continued. _"Hinata and Tenten said they're going! You'll be left here all alone!"_

Sakura grunted. "Ugh…"

"_Hinata went there last year and said that there's tons of guys!"_

Sakura sat up from her laying position on her bed. "Guys? Cute guys?" Ino laughed. She knew her best friend way to well.

"_Hai. TONS of 'em! You don't want to let the three of us have all the fun, now do you?"_

Sakura paused for so long that Ino was afraid she'd been hung up on… it'd happened before.

"_Sakura-chan? You there?"_

"It better be as fun as you say, Ino." Ino squealed.

"_It will be! There's a big lake, games, camp fires every night, canoeing, hiking- you're not gonna regret this Haruno!"_

"If you're sure. When do we leave?"

"_Three weeks."_

* * *

"Have fun, Sakura-chan!" Sakura's parents said as they kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled at her three best friends. 

"We will. I'll see you in a few weeks!" Sakura's father helped her lug her suitcases into the large bus.

Sakura scrambled onto the bus, following Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. She pushed past a seated Ino and shoved her head out the window.

"Bye Kaa-san! Bye Tou-san! I love you!"

Sakura sat down next to Ino as the bus lurched forward. Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten were seated behind the girls. All four squealed with excitement.

"I'm so excited!" Ino shouted, looking about her. "Hey, where is everybody? We're practically the only ones here!"

An auburn haired girl seated several rows ahead of the group turned around. "This is just the first stop. We make about four or five total."

"Oh. Thanks," Tenten said, scratching her head.

About an hour and a half later, the bus came to it's second stop. Two groups of boys came on, followed by a lone girl with deep purple hair. She quickly sat down in the seat behind the bus driver.

"I would hate to go to camp alone," Hinata said quietly. Her friends smiled down at her.

"That's why we're here, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, encouragingly. She attempted to stick her arm through the two seats so she could grab Hinata's hand, but her arm got caught.

"Gah! I'm stuck!" Sakura wailed as four boys came on the bus.

"Pull, Sakura-chan!" Tenten said. Sakura leaned around her seat that was on the aisle side and glared at her friend.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she hissed. The girl with buns in her hair put up her hands in defense.

"I think it's really stuck!" Sakura shouted. "Son of a-"

"Is that really the best way for a lady to talk?" a deep voice teasingly asked. Sakura huffed and closed her eyes.

"Maybe I'm not a lady," she hissed, slowly turning around. She opened her eyes and her glare softened. Her emerald eyes met up with deep onyx ones. They were the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen. The boy had black hair and slightly pale skin. He was toned with muscles and looked at least a head taller than Sakura.

Both the boy's friends and Sakura's friends looked at her curiously.

"Er… Sakura-chan? Dye-joh-bu desu ka?" Hinata asked.

"Wha…? Oh. Hai, I'm fine. Just stuck," Sakura turned her glare back to the seats holding her arm captive.

The boy snorted. Sakura froze. She slowly turned around. "Is there a problem?" she asked, as sweetly as possible.

The boy's three friends looked at him, wondering what his next move would be. He just crossed his arms, still looking down at the pink haired girl. "No. Just typical girl move, getting her arm stuck in a chair."

Sakura's face burned with rage. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata slowly scooted back. The arrogant boy's friends did the same.

"_Excuse me_?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Teme, ya might want to SHUT UP now!" a blonde boy whispered to his friend. This just caused the boy to smirk even wider.

"Calm down, _Pinky_. No need to blow a gasket." The boy laughed again as Sakura struggled to pull her arm free. She was afraid she was going to pull it out of it's socket.

"Try lifting it up," the blonde boy in an orange outfit suggested. Sakura smiled weakly at him, then glared at his friend who started to pass her. The onyx eyed boy must've intended to pat her shoulder, but tripped and his hand ended up brushing against her rather large chest.

Ino gasped.

"Oh no he didn't!" Tenten whispered.

Hinata hid behind Tenten.

The boy's friends were speechless.

Sakura slowly lifted her gaze to the boy, who now was smirking. "What are you? A 'D'?"

Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch. Following the blonde boy's advice, she shoved her arm up with all her might. It popped up and ended up smacking the black haired boy right in the face.

Everyone howled with laughter as the boy fell backwards with an 'oof!' He glared at his friends as he rubbed his jaw.

Sakura smirked at the boy. "Oops," she said, trying to sound innocent.

"Neji…?" Hinata asked, staring at the coffee color haired boy standing in the group. He smiled a little and bowed slightly.

"Konichiwa, Hinata."

"I thought you weren't going to camp this year!"

"I wasn't. But I figured I'd go one last year, since I wont fit in the age limit next year."

"Same with me," Tenten said, not able to take her eyes off of the boy.

"How do you know her?" the blonde boy asked Neji.

"We're cousins," Neji said. He looked right at Tenten. "So you're 17, too? What's your name?"

Tenten blushed and smiled softly. "I'm Tenten. This is Ino and Sakura. And you already know Hinata." Each girl smiled when her name was said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the blonde boy shouted. His friends sweat dropped. "This is Shikamaru and Neji. Teme over there is Sasuke." Naruto gestured to the dark haired boy laying in the seat across from Sakura. She smiled sweetly at the other boys and scowled at Sasuke.

"Hm. 'Teme'… I like it," Sakura said, a devilish grin adorned on her face.

"Well, we should go sit down. See you later!" Naruto said, grinning at Hinata. She blushed and looked like she was going to faint.

"You said your name was Shikamaru, right?" Ino asked the boy with a brown pony tail.

"Hai."

"Hi! I'm Ino! And I'm single!" Ino winked at the boy. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome woman…" he muttered as he walked past the girls, following Neji and Naruto.

"Later Pinky," Sasuke said, standing up. He winked, causing Sakura to scowl.

"Later Teme," Sakura mocked. She stuck her tongue out at his back, then humphed back into her seat. Her friends giggled.

"That guy Shikamaru is so cute!" Ino whispered, looking back at him.

"Hinata-chan, you didn't tell me you had a cousin! A very cute cousin, I might add!" Tenten giggled, turning around and peeking at Neji, who blushed.

"I- I thought that Naruto b-boy was kinda cute," Hinata whispered. Her friends squealed and all looked over at him, who was talking so animatedly he didn't even notice. Sakura noticed all her friends turn to her.

"I think you'd be cute with that Sasuke guy," Ino said, smiling.

"WHAT? HOW CAN I BE CUTE WITH HIM WHEN I HATE HIM!" Sakura shouted a little louder than necessary. The four boys looked from the girls to Sasuke then to Sakura and started laughing. Sasuke blushed while Sakura glared.

"Some summer _this_ turned out to be!" she muttered, slouching in her seat.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan," Tenten said. "There's gonna be _plenty_ of guys at camp!" Her friends giggled, and Sakura couldn't help but do it too.

Soon the four got into an excited conversation about how much they'd been working out so they'd look good in their bikinis. All the while not noticing four teenage boys listening as well.

"Sounds like this summer won't be so bad after all!" Naruto said to his friends. Sasuke nodded, not able to take his eyes off of the pink haired girl.

He wondered if her hair was naturally pink. He wondered how old she was. He wondered where she was from. He wondered what her interests and dreams were. He basically just wondered about her in general. Something about this girl intrigued Sasuke. And it wasn't just her looks, sure, she was good looking, but there was something else. Her sassy, spunky, sticks-up-for-herself and speaks-her-mind personality and cute attitude.

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, grinning. Naruto was right. _This is gonna be one heck of a summer!_

* * *

**A/N: **Well there ya have it! I definitely like it better than my other fic. But I'm sorry to say that I wont be able to update till at least Monday- but that still leaves all that time for you guys to review! So please do! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all the awesome reviews while I was gone! I really appreciated it! I missed you all! hugs everyone

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome to Camp Konoha!" a blonde woman said in a megaphone as the buses unloaded and the teenagers sat down on benches facing the stage the woman was standing on.

"My name is Tsunade, and I am the creator of Camp Konoha. You'll see me wandering around camp doing my business. Feel free to ask me any questions." She gestured to four stands. "If you look to your left, you'll see four kiosks. They have every camper's schedules, cabin, and counselor. They are separated by age. You may all go to your station to get your information. After that, go to your cabins and get to know your fellow cabin-mates. There are four people per cabin. If you requested to be with anyone, you will most likely be with them.

"Your counselor will be coming to your cabins in a few hours so you can meet the rest of your group. There are eight people per group- four girls and four boys. Thank you, that is all."

As soon as the megaphone left Tsunade's lips, the entire group of kids headed towards the kiosk for their age group. Tenten split up from the other three girls and found Neji. The two were talking animatedly while Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were watching from a distance.

"He is a good guy, right Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"My cousin is a good person. He won't hurt her." Ino smiled and giggled at Tenten, who was blushing from something Neji said.

After about an hour, the girls finally got their packets and met up with Tenten again. They sat down on a bench as they opened the manila package.

"Hm. Looks like we're all in cabin 42," Tenten said. "Our counselor is… Hatake Kakashi. But it doesn't say who the other four guys in our group are…"

"I guess we'll see later today," Hinata said as she stood up. "Let's try to find our cabin."

"Yeah."

The girls grabbed a map and their bags and began to wander the camp grounds. They'd been searching for about a half hour and still couldn't find Cabin 42. Each of the girls took a turn trying to find their way and all ended up hopelessly lost. After Ino's turn, she collapsed on the ground, throwing the map in defeat.

"This is hopeless," Ino mumbled.

"Face it, we're lost," Hinata said, watching the map slowly drift to the ground. Sakura sat down next to Ino and sighed as Tenten leaned against a tree.

"Well we can't just sit here," Sakura said. "Maybe we can find someone who can help us…"

It was that exact moment that Naruto fell from the tree the boys were hiding behind as they watched the girls.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. "What are you doing?" Naruto looked around and scratched his head sheepishly. The girls noticed he kept glancing at something behind the tree.

"Um… I was just going for a walk and I… tripped." Naruto glanced behind the tree again.

"Naruto," Ino said, crossing her arms. "What is behind that tree?"

"Tree? What tree? I don't see any trees!" Naruto shouted obnoxiously. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"It's not 'what', but 'who,'" she said, going behind the tree and appearing with Naruto's three companions. She had grabbed onto Sasuke's ear and Neji's wrist and dragged them as Shikamaru followed behind lazily.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, rushing up to him. She stood up on her toes so that her eyes were now even with his nose. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke shook off Tenten's grip on his ear and crossed his arms as he leaned on a tree. "Like the dobe said. We were on a walk and the dead last tripped."

"Dead last? Who are you calling dead last, teme?"

"You, moron."

"I'm not a moron!"

Sasuke snorted and began flailing his arms around as Naruto had done before. "What tree? I don't see any trees!" he mocked. "How can you not see any trees? THE CAMP IS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EFF-ING FOREST!"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh yeah. ANYWAY, we heard you ladies were lost and decided to help!"

"We did?" Sasuke huffed. Shikamaru snorted in agreement.

"Fine," Naruto glared at the two, then put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Neji and I will help you!"

"Uh…" Neji said, glancing at his two friends who rolled their eyes at him.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun," Tenten said quietly. Neji blushed and smirked.

"Sure, why not?" he said quickly, causing Sasuke and Shikamaru to cough obnoxiously. Neji and Tenten blushed a deep red.

Sakura smirked at Ino, who winked. "Please, Shika-kun?" Ino asked, batting her eye lashes and 'subconsciously' rubbing her chest against Shikamaru's arm. His eye began to twitch awkwardly as a deep blush crawled up his neck and face.

"Erm…" Shikamaru tugged at his collar and quickly glanced down at Ino's bulging cleavage. Wrong move. He could feel the sweat began to trickle down his neck. He looked at Sasuke then lowered his head in defeat. "Troublesome…" he muttered as Ino grabbed his arm and began to walk down the path.

While this was going on, Sakura pulled her hair down from her pony tail and sighed. She noticed everyone staring at her and Sasuke, as if waiting for her to try and convince him to come along as well. Part of Sakura told her to tug down on her red tank top, inch the bottom of the shirt up to reveal her toned stomach and roll her black knit shorts another row, but her other half was still pissed at Sasuke, and that part got the better of the pink haired girl.

She looked up at Sasuke, who was gazing down at her with curious eyes. She arched an eyebrow. "What?" she snapped. "Come if you want. I don't care." Sakura walked past Sasuke. She hurried in front of the group, secretly hoping that they didn't see her hurt face when Sasuke remained as emotionless as he was before.

"Who said I cared if you did?" Sasuke called out to her, shoving her hands into his pockets. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino giggled as the three other boys joined them.

"Man, do they hate each other or what?" Naruto said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Sasuke was still walking behind them several feet away. Ino bonked him hard on the head.

"What are you, retarded?" she hissed. Naruto rubbed the large bump on his head as Hinata giggled quietly.

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered, glancing from Sakura to Sasuke. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" Naruto asked.

"You _are_ a dead last," Neji said as Tenten giggled.

"Yeah, really," she said. "They're obviously into each other."

* * *

Two hours after the boys helped them find their cabin, the girls had finally unpacked and finished getting situated. Ino slumped down on her bottom bunk and sighed contently. 

"Are they cute or what?" she asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean 'they'?" Tenten said as she looked down from her top bunk across from Sakura's and Ino's. "Neji-kun's definitely the best looking one!"

"I'd have to disagree with you, Tenten-chan," Hinata said quietly, hugging her pillow. The two girls arched their brows, causing Hinata to blush. "I think Naruto-kun is the cutest." All three girls giggled.

"It's good that you guys like them," Ino said, sitting up, "Cause now I have no competition for Shika-kun!" Again, they all giggled, then turned to Sakura, who was daydreaming in the desk chair in the corner.

"What?" she asked, blushing.

"You were staring out the window grinning," Hinata said, causing Sakura to turn even deeper red.

"What were you thinking about?" Ino asked.

"Nani mo! I was just thinking about how Sa- no! Nandemonai, leave me alone." Sakura started for the door, when someone knocked on it.

The girls rushed to the door as Sakura opened it. A silver haired man wearing an unusual mask stood in the door way.

"Konichiwa! My name is Kakashi, I'm your camp counselor."

"Oh, hello!" Sakura said. Kakashi gestured for the girls to follow him.

"The boys in our group are just waiting over there," he said as Ino shut the door behind them. She didn't see Sakura stop, who caused Hinata to crash into her, causing Tenten to crash as well, causing Ino to fall on top of all three of them. The girls fell down the three wooden steps and landed hard on the ground.

"Oi, forehead girl! What was that all about?" Ino asked, rubbing her side as she stood up.

"Hey! We're in your group! Who'da thunk it?"

Someone snorted. "'Forehead girl'?"

"Them," Sakura said quietly, glaring at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes.

"Naruto-kun! We're in your group?" Hinata asked as the blonde helped her up.

"Talk about lucky," Tenten said, grabbing Neji's outstretched hand. The two blushed when he pulled the brunette up too fast and she crashed into his arms, their faces just centimeters away.

Sakura smiled at Ino as she sat up. Hinata giggled and Ino winked. Sakura dusted off her scratched knees when she felt a shadow looming over her. She looked up and saw Sasuke's large hand in front of her face. She somewhat reluctantly grabbed his calloused his hand and smiled.

"Erm… are you okay?" he asked. Naruto coughed loudly and the onyx eyed boy blushed, dropping Sakura's hand like it was burning hot.

"Thanks," Sakura said, brushing off her shirt.

"Well, I guess we can skip introductions," Kakashi said. "Now, at the end of camp, there's going to be a game, a 'battle of the teams' you could say. The key thing in a team is trust, so that's what we're going to work on today. Obviously some of you don't trust each other," everyone glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, "So, I want all of you to change. We're going swimming."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura said as the group stood at a private lake. There were rocks up about fifty some feet where you could jump into the warm water, and there was a small waterfall and rapids on one end of the small body of water. 

"You are all going to jump from up there while everyone else is down here," Kakashi explained, first gesturing to the highest rock, then the lake.

Sakura gulped and quickly sat down. She stuck her head between her knees. Just the thought of jumping from those high rocks made her queasy. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes.

"Whats wrong with her?" Shikamaru asked as Ino knelt beside the girl and rubbed her back.

"Sakura-chan is afraid of heights," Hinata explained.

"Well, I'm afraid that you're going to have to jump," Kakashi said. Sakura looked up at him. Sasuke noticed her normally sparkling emerald eyes were now a pale plain green.

"Gambatte kudasai. You'll be fine," Naruto said.

"Naruto is right. You're completely safe," Tenten said encouragingly.

"Daijobu. I'm okay," Sakura said, standing up. She pulled off her tank top and shorts, revealing a tiny red bikini that caused a weird feeling in Sasuke's stomach. Tenten pulled off her t-shirt and jeans and now wore just a green bikini which nearly gave Neji a nose bleed. Ino whipped off her halter top and jean shorts and was wearing a purple bikini. Hinata slowly removed her capris and shirt, revealing a tankini. Naruto and Shikamaru had to look away to keep themselves from drooling.

The girls went through the same thing as the boys removed their shirts, each revealing his six pack and toned muscles. Ino and Tenten were pretty much drooling and Hinata was blushing. Sakura got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain.

Everyone dove into the cool water and swam for about ten minutes. Then Kakashi put down the orange book he was reading and called out to them.

"Who's first?" he asked.

"I'll go," Tenten said, hoping to impress Neji. And she did.

"Be careful, Tenten-chan," Hinata said as the tall brunette climbed up the rocks to get to the top. When she reached the edge of the highest rock, she paused.

"Just jump down!" Kakashi shouted as he pulled out his orange book again. Tenten nodded and smiled down at everyone. She grinned at Neji and then jumped, spinning herself as she fell. She made a large splash when she landed and everyone cheered. Neji patted her on the back, then decided to go himself.

Neji and Shikamaru each climbed and jumped silently, as if it was nothing. Then Ino jackknifed into the water, causing everyone to cheer again. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the blonde, who squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Naruto said, puffing up his chest. "Watch the master, teme." Sasuke snorted as it took the ramen designed board shorts-clad boy nearly ten minutes to climb up the rocks.

When Naruto reached the edge, he smiled at Hinata. Then he puffed up his chest again and pounded his chest, apparently hoping to sound like a battle cry, but ended up sounding like the mating call of a mentally retarded gorilla. He jumped, flailing his arms and belly flopped hard, causing everyone to wince.

Naruto surfaced with a slightly pale face and a red stomach. Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek, which instantly brought Naruto back to his normal self.

Next was Hinata. She dove the whole way, impressing everyone with her technique. "Wow, Hinata-chan! You're awesome!" Naruto shouted, causing the quiet girl to blush redder than her crush's stomach.

"I guess swim team really has paid off," Tenten said. Everyone turned to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura could feel her knees begin to tremble as she anxiously looked at Sasuke, who sighed.

"Fine. I'll go," he said, climbing up the rocks and jumping quickly. Actually, he really just walked off the edge and then ended up cannonballing in. Everyone cheered again, except Sakura that is. She began to shake uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Hai. We all jumped and ended up fine!" Ino said.

"Speak for yourself," Naruto muttered.

Sakura nodded weakly and slowly made her way up the rocks, occasionally slipping from her shaking hands. She didn't notice someone else climbing up below her silently and easily.

When Sakura reached the edge of the rocks, she gulped and closed her eyes, trying to breathe. _Mind over matter,_ she told herself.

**Yeah right!** her inner self disagreed. **This is plain fucking scary!**

_Would you stop it! You're making things worse!_

**Are we really going to do this?**

_I don't have a choice,_ Sakura sighed.

**We can't do it.**

"I _can_ do it," Sakura said to herself. She opened her eyes and looked down again. She stepped back. "Never mind! I can't!" Sakura felt her tears begin to build up, when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" Sakura whirled around, slightly bumping into the person behind her, causing her to fall backwards. Sakura screamed, when suddenly the person grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was only wearing dark blue swim trunks. Sakura wriggled from Sasuke's grasp as he answered.

"You don't look so good. I was wondering…" Sasuke's voice faded as he blushed and looked down.

"What? Wondering what?" Sakura blinked. Sasuke didn't look up.

"Do you want me to jump with you?" he asked almost too quiet for Sakura to hear.

"Would you?" she asked. Sasuke looked up.

"It's really not that bad," he said, taking Sakura's arm and leading her to the edge of the rock. "We'll be right down!" he shouted to everyone below.

Sasuke noted how much Sakura was trembling. He looked over and saw that she was close to tears. "You're really afraid, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath. "It's a long story. I have this problem where I don't feel safe."

"Do you feel safer now?" he asked.

"A little," Sakura whispered. Sasuke grabbed her hand, he was surprised at how soft her hand was.

"How about now?"

"A little more. I'm still scared." Sasuke sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"You ready?" he asked. Sakura again nodded weakly. Sakura was about to jump when Sasuke pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around the petite girl. She yelped as Sasuke pushed them over the edge. Sakura pulled her arms around Sasuke tightly and buried her face in his shoulder, biting down on her lip hard. She pinched her arms shut and felt his strong muscular arms tighten. Sakura sighed in relief. She actually felt very safe in Sasuke's arms. She opened her arms and smiled up at him.

Sasuke would have smiled back, but they hit the water hard. When Sakura surfaced, everyone cheered and hugged her.

"Arigatou, Sasuke…kun," Sakura said quietly, blushing. Sasuke blushed as well and scratched the back of his head.

"Er, don't mention it," he said. Sakura smiled up at him and the two again felt the strange feeling in their stomachs.

Kakashi was content that everyone trusted each other, and decided to let the group have fun for the rest of the day.

They spent the rest of the day swimming, playing marco polo, tanning, and jumping from the rocks. Everyone laughed, cheered, teased, and laughed some more. Everyone jumped again at least five times.

Of course, every time Sakura jumped, Sasuke was right there with her.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update! Although, I _did_ say Monday, I was having issues uploading and wouldn't let me. :( Anyway, I got it now! Yay! So I'm really glad I went camping, because the whole rock jumping into the water thing came from that. Talk about working overtime! Haha… that was a stupid joke. 

Anyway, please review! I'll update soon, but I'd like to get to bed now!

**Ganbatte kudasai- **Keep your chin up. Said to encourage someone

**Daijoubu- **It's all right

**Nandemonai- **Never mind

**Nani mo- **Nothing

Let me know if I left out any translations that you don't know!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! And sorry I took so long to update… I've been busy driving and getting ready for my brother's birthday… but I am now! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(a/n: several weeks later)

COUPLE STATUS:

Neji and Tenten- They've taken their relationship the farthest. They're pretty much going out… Neji would take Tenten on a date if there was anywhere romantic to go in camp haha

Naruto and Hinata- Hinata is still pretty shy around Naruto. She's gotten more comfortable around him, but still faints when he tries to 'yawn' and put his arm around her.

Shikamaru and Ino- Shikamaru isn't as annoyed with Ino. He's even taken a liking to her and occasionally has been seen flirting or being kind and sweet.

Sasuke and Sakura- An off/on relationship. One day they're flirting and holding hands, the next they're fighting and hitting (well, Sakura is.) They don't really have an established relationship, so Sakura will flirt with boys when she gets mad at Sasuke and he'll pay more attention to a fan girl than her to get back at her. They get in a fight, then make up, and start all over again.

* * *

"Ohayo everyone!" Naruto said as he sat down between Hinata and Shikamaru. Ino and Tenten responded with the same response and Neji and Shikamaru nodded to him. 

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Sakura asked as sat down with her breakfast tray. Ino nodded as she bit into a banana.

"Hey teme!" Naruto shouted to a figure behind Sakura. Sakura turned towards the raven haired boy and smiled sweetly as he sat down next to her. Everyone noticed as he placed a hand on her knee and they all sighed. They were relieved to know that this was a 'good day'- meaning that there would be less of a chance of the two arguing and the boys having to treat Sasuke's wounds and the girls having to calm a crying Sakura. Life was easier when Sasuke and Sakura liked each other.

"No muffin today?" Sasuke asked, noting the fact that there was no banana- chocolate chip muffin on the pink haired girl's tray. Sakura shrugged.

"I guess they were out today…" she said, pouting. Sasuke scanned the food hall, looking for a girl with a muffin that he could possibly persuade into giving to him. He saw a short brunette with an untouched one, when a voice interrupted his plans.

"Here Sakura-chan," a tall boy with dark hair and eyes said, handing said girl a banana- chocolate chip muffin, "I know they're your favorite."

Sakura giggled slightly and took the muffin. "Arigatou, Lee! I owe you one!" The boy winked and strutted away, causing Sasuke to fume.

"Who was that?" he hissed, causing Hinata to knock over her cup of tea accidentally. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked to the others, who were thinking the exact same thing. _So much for a 'good day.'_

Sakura smiled innocently, placing her hand on Sasuke's, which was still perched on her thigh- although he was almost clenching it now. "Who?" she asked, angering the Uchiha even more.

Sasuke's eyes glinted. "Him," he jerked his head in the muffin boy's direction. Sakura looked over and blushed slightly. This wasn't making things easier.

"Oh. That's Rock Lee."

"How do you know him?"

"I met him last week. We were standing in line together for breakfast and got to talking. I guess I told him that banana-chocolate chip was my favorite!" Sakura said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"How nice of him to get you one," Sasuke said, his voice stone cold. Sakura was apparently oblivious to his tone of voice.

"Hai. He is a very sweet guy…" Tenten smacked her head on the table as Ino rolled her eyes and Hinata coughed a little. Sakura looked at her friends, confused. "What's the matter? It's just a muffin, Sasuke."

"_I_ could've gotten you one," he said sternly.

"Well now you don't have to! I have Rock Lee's!" Sakura said, happily biting into the warm steamy muffiny-goodness.

Tenten again smacked her head down on the table as Sasuke's eyes fumed. Sakura stopped chewing and eyed Sasuke, a mischievous glint in her eye. "What's the matter? Are you _jealous_?"

Sasuke blushed and turned his back to her, removing his hand from it's comfortable spot on Sakura's smooth knee. He glared over at that Rock Lee guy with the stupid bowl cut and eyebrows the size of calculators. "No. I just don't see why you have to eat the stupid muffin…"

Sakura snorted. "It's tasty! It's just a muffin, _Sasuke-kun_," Sakura whispered his name in his ear, sending chills up and down Sasuke's spine.

"Stop it, Sakura." Sakura didn't know if he meant eating the muffin or teasing him, but she decided to test the muffin/jealousy theory. She sniffed it and moaned slightly, licking her lips and rubbing her stomach. She slowly brought it to her mouth, barely opening her mouth.

"Stop it, Sakura," Sasuke repeated. Sakura giggled and shoved half of the muffin into her mouth, moaning loudly and sighing in delight.

"Mmmmm… I _love_ muffins- especially _Rock Lee's _muffin…" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke stood up quickly and walked away, leaving Sakura alone with her mouth stuffed with a muffin.

* * *

Sakura slouched in her chair and huffed. She glared at the zipper on Naruto's orange sweatshirt, causing Naruto to twitch with uncomfortableness. Ino noticed this. 

"Naruto's zipper didn't do anything to you, Sakura-chan," Ino said. Sakura looked up from the silver metal with sad eyes, glancing over towards Sasuke who was surrounded by several fan girls.

"He's been talking to that girl for nearly twenty-five minutes!" she mumbled, trying not to let tears fall.

"Her name is Misaki," Neji said, nodding to the girl. Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sakura-chan, you know he's just doing this to make you jealous," Naruto said. "Can't you see how uncomfortable and annoyed he is over there? He's doing this to get back because you made him jealous and figured it out."

"I know," Sakura sniffed, trying to compose herself. "He's done this before, but he's never lasted for twenty-five whole minutes!"

"He _has_ been talking to Misaki for a while," Shikamaru muttered, causing Ino to bonk him on the head.

Sakura sat up in her chair, a mischievous grin adorned on her no longer sad face. "He thinks _he_ can get _me_ jealous? Well two can play that game." Sakura tugged down on her blue halter top, revealing some cleavage and wriggled the bottom up so she was showing midriff. Then she sauntered over to where Rock Lee was sitting.

* * *

Sasuke was pretty content with Sakura's reaction. He was proud of himself for standing through twenty-five minutes of the blonde girl's babblings. What was her name again? Sasuke didn't really care- he didn't even _want_ to know. Man, this girl was annoying! How she got a name that means 'beauty' he didn't know. The girl was tall and skinny- almost disgustingly skinny. She had a fake, orange tan and she dressed like a slut, with probably ten earrings on each earlobe, all that dangled and jingled as she bobbled her head while she talked. Her bright pink fake nails where also annoying and scratched Sasuke when the girl tried to seduce him apparently… too bad that didn't work. It did just the opposite, because at that exact moment, Sakura was fixing her shirt so it looked somewhat like the blonde girl's. 

Sasuke couldn't help but admit he was a bit turned on, what straight male wouldn't? Maybe even a gay guy would be. But that's not the point. The point is, Sasuke had expected Sakura to walk over to him and try to win him back. But she didn't. Instead, she sauntered on over to that stupid muffin boy with caterpillars on steroids for eyebrows.

Sasuke's fists unconsciously clenched as he watched Sakura giggle and place her hand on Bushy Brow's shoulder. And didn't remove it. He grew even angrier when the guy motioned for Sakura to sit down, and she did. Sasuke noticed the guy place a hand on Sakura's upper thigh, nearly up her jean shorts. Too close for Sasuke's liking. Much too close. And Sasuke couldn't help it.

He lost it.

* * *

Sakura felt her face heat up as Rock Lee placed his large hand on her upper thigh, his thumb stroking her smooth skin. She tried to act nonchalant as she pushed his hand away. 

"Um, Rock Lee," she started, playing with the tip of her hair that graced her shoulder, "We're friends, right?"

Rock Lee put his hand on Sakura's knee and nodded. Sakura tried not to flinch, that was the place she had dubbed 'Sasuke's spot.' He always put his hand there, and no one else did- except Rock Lee now. Sakura 'casually' crossed her legs, pulling her knee away from Lee's reach. Sakura cursed her inner self's plan… she hated what she was doing. Sakura hated girls like this, girls who flirted to get what they wanted, who lead guys on. Which was exactly what she was doing.

"Well, uh…" Sakura gulped and couldn't help but glance at Sasuke's direction, who was fuming. "We're um… we're _just_ friends."

Lee looked at Sakura oddly. He stared down for a moment, then the color seemed to drain from what little color he had in his face. "Oh… _oh_."

Sakura turned so she was directly facing Lee. "I'm um… I'm kind of with someone right now…" Lee's dark eyes left Sakura's viridian ones and moved to behind her, where Sakura was sure Sasuke was.

Lee gave the girl a sad smile. "Uchiha's a lucky man…"

"I really care for him," Sakura said quietly. Rock Lee smiled and took her hand in his.

"Well, if he ever hurts you or anything-"

"He wont, but I know what you mean. Thank you." Sakura leaned over and hugged the bowl- cut boy. She heard a grunt and turned around to meet onyx eyes.

"Hope I'm not _interrupting_…" Sasuke snarled. Sakura smiled up sweetly at him and kissed his cheek, skipping past.

"Nope!" she said happily, then went out the door. Sasuke shook his head as he followed the bouncy girl.

Sasuke noticed how boys stared at the pink haired girl as the pair walked down the path. He walked closer to her and pulled at the bottom of Sakura's shirt, covering her stomach completely. Sakura glanced at the dark haired sixteen year old through the corner of her eye, but otherwise ignored his actions.

Until, that is, Sasuke decided to show the ogling boys that Sakura was his and his alone. He pulled her close to him and stuck his left hand in the left rear pocket of Sakura's jean shorts. Sakura eyed him carefully.

"What are you doing?" she asked, blushing slightly.

Sasuke kept looking forward. "Just showing them that you're mine." Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Inner Sakura was fuming.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sasuke quickly removed his hand and stepped back, he'd obviously done something stupid.

"Um…"

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "That's what I thought you said."

The last thing Sasuke saw was Sakura draw back her bawled fist and suddenly felt immense pain in his eye. Everything went black as he hit the dirt road.

"I'm not some toy or play thing, Uchiha! I belong to _no one_," Sakura snapped, storming off as Sasuke's three closest friends picked the stunned Uchiha up and dusted him off.

"Come on," Naruto said, ducking his head under Sasuke's arm, "Let's go take you to the medic office."

"You're an idiot," Neji said.

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, tucking his hands behind his head.

* * *

"I don't care," Sakura huffed, her voice slightly muffled because she shoved her head under her pillow. 

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Tenten said, pulling a dark pink sweatshirt on, "You love fireworks!"

"Hai, you don't want to miss this," Hinata said as she changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"You know you're going to regret it, Forehead Girl," Ino said, pulling her long blonde hair into a pony tail after slipping her purple t-shirt on.

"I don't believe in regret," Sakura snapped, keeping her head where it was. Ino rolled her eyes at her two friends.

"Fine… you're going to wish you went tomorrow!" Sakura snorted.

"Sasuke will be there…" Hinata started, her large pearly eyes widened even more when Tenten and Ino slapped their hands on her mouth.

"Shhh!" Tenten hissed.

Sakura snorted again. "Even more reason _not_ to go…"

"Oops," Hinata whispered. Tenten paced back and forth, formulating a plan. She cleared her throat and sat on her bed 'casually'.

"Too bad you're not going," she started. Ino noticed Sakura's pillow-covered head had now perked up a bit. "Who's going to fight off all those annoying _fan girls_ for Sasuke now?" Hinata tried to hide her giggle.

Ino let out a loud sigh. "I GUESS HE'LL JUST HAVE TO TRY TO FIGHT THEM OFF BY HIMSELF AND HOPE THEY DON'T RAPE HI-" Ino was cut off by Sakura hopping up from her bed, grabbing her white zip- up, and racing out the door.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted. "Let's go already! Get a move on, girls!" The three laughed as they followed their pink haired friend bounded down the path that lead to the boy's cabin.

* * *

The group of eight sat together on blankets on the beach, waiting for the starry sky to light up with fireworks. Occasionally, they saw other friends sitting or passing by and would chat, other times they had to fight away fan girls or boys. 

(a/n: most of these events are happening at the same time)

Neji looked at the brunette next to him and noticed as she rubbed on upper shoulders. He smirked a little before wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Tenten blushed at first, but then snuggled into the warmth and leaned her head on the pearly eyed prodigy's shoulder. Neji slightly nuzzled his nose in Tenten's flower-scented hair. The girl turned and leaned in closer, pressing her lips against his.

Neji was at first startled, but then got focused in the kiss. He pulled Tenten in his arms, and the two snuggled, gazing at the stars together, occasionally whispering to each other, as if they were completely alone.

Shikamaru noticed that Ino was wearing a mere t-shirt, and if you've ever been near a lake at night, you know it gets pretty chilly. Shikamaru sighed and pulled off his sweatshirt, muttering "Troublesome woman…" Then he handed it to Ino, who looked at him curiously.

"You're going to freeze," Shikamaru explained as he rolled the sleeves on his long sleeved shirt down. Ino grinned and pulled the warm olive sweatshirt on.

"Thanks Shika-kun!" she whispered, kissing his cheek. Shikamaru blushed and unconsciously brought his hand up to where Ino's lips had just met his skin. Ino grinned at him and grabbed his hand. She couldn't help but blush when she noticed Shikamaru subconsciously rubbing his thumb on the back of her soft hand. Could ya blame him though? Ino's hands were so darn smooth!

Naruto swatted blindly around himself, scrunching his eyes as he searched the darkness for the bug that was making that obnoxious noise! He really hoped it wasn't those clicky bugs (a/n: yes, what a scientific term. I hope you all know the kind I'm thinking of. I have no idea if they have a real name, but they fly around making these scary clicking noises, they're really intimidating and can make even the macho-est guy squeal like a girl. Maybe that'll give you a better idea…). He was deathly afraid of the loud bugs.

It was then that Naruto realized that it wasn't a _bug_ making the clicking noises, but the _girl_ sitting next to him! Hinata's teeth were chattering so loud her whole body was starting to shake from it! Naruto looked down at the quiet girl, smiling as she attempted to warm her tiny body. He saw Neji wrap an arm around Tenten, and it resulted very positively. Naruto decided to give it a try.

He very causally scooted as close to Hinata as he could get, then began to 'yawn' and stretched his arm, slowly lowering it around Hinata. Unfortunately for the blonde, his hand landed before the rest of his arm and Hinata didn't know what he was doing. All she felt was a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah! Rape!" Hinata screeched, taking the perpetrator's hand and successfully flipping him around. "Oh! Naruto-kun! I- I didn't realize… G-Gomen nasai." Hinata looked to her friends, who nodded encouragingly.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, crawling back to his original position. Hinata blushed at the suffix he'd attached to her name. "I just thought you were cold… and I wanted to… um…"

Hinata blushed. Naruto was trying to put his arm around her! Naruto! Her crush! Oh, the fates were on Hinata's side tonight! But then she realized that Naruto wasn't sitting so close to her anymore, she nervously looked over at Sakura, who had Sasuke sort of wrapped around her. Sakura, who'd had more experience with boys, was Hinata's go-to-girl for stuff like this. Sakura nodded and then jerked her head in Naruto's direction. Even Sasuke smirked and nodded to Hinata. She gulped and then scooted over to Naruto.

Naruto sighed dejectedly. Everyone was with his girl… except him. Naruto was about to ask Kami-sama why him, when he felt someone lift up his arm. He looked over and saw Hinata pulling his arm around her shoulders as she scooted up right next to him, her cheeks slightly red. Naruto smiled at the pretty girl and pulled her closer to him. Hinata didn't nuzzle her face in his shoulder, like Tenten did to Neji, but then again, the two couples were on entirely different playing fields. Naruto was pleased with his bravery… er make that Hinata's.

Sasuke was muttering again. But Sakura knew he had every reason to. Rock Lee had walked by again and winked, but this time Sakura ignored him, still afraid he wanted to be more than friends. Sakura turned to a scowling Sasuke and started giggling.

"What?" he snapped, eyeing her curiously. Sakura scooted closer. Closer. Closer. She was half on Sasuke's lap now. Sasuke was beginning to get uncomfortable. What was she up to?

Sakura leaned in so her face was barely centimeters away from Sasuke's. They could feel each others breath on their faces. "You're cute," she whispered, before closing the gap between their mouths.

At first, Sasuke stiffened, but then he couldn't resist Sakura's delicious lips. He licked her bottom lip, and Sakura happily opened her mouth to him. Their tongues fought for dominance, but the kiss was cut short when a camp counselor walked past them and snorted. Sakura pulled away and giggled. Sasuke couldn't resist himself, he kissed the tip of her nose, and pulled the girl into his arms.

Sakura sat between Sasuke's legs and Sasuke pulled his arms around Sakura, breathing in her delicious strawberry scent. He kissed the nape of her neck, and Sakura kissed each of Sasuke's hands, which were intertwined with her own.

It was this moment that Naruto tried to put an arm around Hinata. The two laughed as the quiet girl shrieked and practically flipped the boy. Sakura encouraged Hinata to go after Naruto. Sasuke nodded as well, then Sakura quickly turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then turned back around.

Just then, the fireworks began. They were loud, bright, beautiful, and exciting. Everything fireworks should be. All eight of the group relaxed back with their special someone, laying down so they could view the fireworks more effectively.

"You know what, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered into the girl's ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. Sasuke didn't wait for a response. "I think I'm falling for you."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update, I was totally uninspired. I hope that this wasn't super boring, but I thought it might help to show each relationship. I did like the second half though, that was a lot of fun to write, especially since I'm in a major fluff mood. 

I wouldn't say this was a 'filler' exactly, but it's more that I needed something to put in before my next big… um… part, because it wouldn't sound as believable if it happened right when they all just met each other. I guess you could say this chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one.

So, thanks for reading this boring author's note. Please review! Your reviews totally get me in the mood for writing- I don't know what I'd do with out you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, thanks everyone for reviewing! I love reading your opinions and love people's input!

**This chapter is dedicated to _valeria_. Your review totally made my day and inspired me to write this next chapter!**

Oh, and sorry for the boring-ness of last chapter… hopefully this one will make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The girls were busy tanning on the beach when suddenly they heard someone screaming their names and flailing his arms like a chicken with rabies. Can you guess who it was?

"NARUTO!" Ino roared, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Naruto was so startled by Ino's outburst that he practically ran into a tree.

He slowed down to a jog and by the time he made it to where the girls were laying, he was out of breath. Naruto bent over, his hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath.

Ino snorted. "Honestly, Hinata-chan, I have no idea what you see in the guy…" Hinata blushed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse her, Naruto. Little-Miss-Sunshine is a little 'off' today…"

"She's PMS-ing," Tenten whispered, causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Neji asked as he, Shikamaru, and Sasuke appeared.

"What is it with boys and periods?" Sakura asked. All three other boys instantly stiffened.

"Wh-what?"

"Periods… you know. Once a month, a girl gets a bloody-"

"We get it!" Naruto shouted, covering his ears. The girls- er three of them- laughed.

Ino snarled. "Is she alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why do you think we're talking about periods?" Tenten said. Shikamaru turned red and nodded.

"O- Oh. Ino?"

"You're lucky, Ino!" Naruto said, loudly. "Most girls get BLOATED when they get their peri-"

"Naruto! Shut the hell up!" Sakura hissed as she launched herself on the blonde loudmouth.

Naruto looked up to see a horrified Ino. Her face crumpled up as she shrieked, "I knew it! I'M FAT!" Everyone else glared daggers at Naruto, who gulped and said "Um… heh heh oops?"

Ino pulled her towel around herself, muttering various curse words. She snapped at Shikamaru, who tried to tell her she wasn't fat. She threw a rock at Naruto. She threw her sunscreen bottle at Sakura who was 'too pretty'. She snorted whenever Tenten said anything, muttering about Tenten's perfection. She mocked Hinata's stutter saying she was 'too skinny.'

Everyone scooted a few feet away from Ino as Naruto remembered what he had to tell them.

"I was walking to the mess hall (a/n: in case anyone didn't know, that's camp terms for like cafeteria), just going to get some ramen, when I saw Tsunade-san posting something on the bulletin board.

"It was on bright paper, so I decided to go see what it was, and what I saw was…" Naruto paused for dramatic affect. Only, he waited too long…

Cricket. Cricket. Cricket.

"_Well…?_" Sakura muttered.

Ribbit. Ribbit. Chirp. Chirp.

"NARUTO!" Tenten shouted.

"Wha- oh yeah! What I saw was: they're having a camp dance! This Friday!"

"Hn."

"Oh god."

"Troublesome…"

"Eek! A dance!"

"Yay! I love dances!"

"This Friday?"

The boys rolled their eyes as the girls began squealing about all the things they loved about dances. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru snorted when Naruto joined in, talking about the music, punch, outfits, and couples.

"Good thing we brought dresses!" Sakura said.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Tenten said, "Ino's period will probably be gone by Friday, if you wanted to ask her to go…"

Shikamaru sighed. He slowly walked over to Ino, mumbled something, but apparently Ino ignored it and began rambling about something. Shikamaru sighed again and lay down, staring up at the clouds.

There was an awkward silence on the rest of the group. The girls wanted the boys to ask them to the dance, but the boys figured it was a given and saw no reason to ask.

"AHEM," Sakura said, scooting towards an annoyed Sasuke, "So, Sasuke-kun… are you excited to go to the dance?'

"Hn."

"Yeah, Neji-kun… won't it be fun?"

"…"

"Hey, Hinata-chan, aren't you looking forward to the dance?"

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun…"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course!" The pair walked away holding hands, leaving Sakura and Tenten, trying to get Sasuke and Neji to ask them. Ironic, the couples who have an actual relationship are the ones who aren't asking to go…

"Sakura…" Sakura leaned even closer.

"Yes?"

"You're hurting my hand." Sakura looked down, she was leaning in a way that all her weight was on the hand that was on top of Sasuke's and was squishing it. "Could you get off?"

"Is there _anything else_ you'd like to ask me?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

"Ne, Neji-kun?"

"I'm kind of hungry. Want to go get something to eat, Sasuke?"

"Yes." The two scurried off in the blink of an eye, leaving two angry teenage girls.

"Fine," Sakura said. "If _they_ won't ask us, we'll just find boys who _will_."

"But… I don't want to go with anyone but Neji-kun," Tenten said.

"Oh, don't worry you will. We'll just make the boys _think_ we're going with other boys to… 'push' them into asking us."

"Haruno Sakura, you are a genius!"

* * *

"Okay, there he is. Start running… now!" Sakura said. Tenten appeared around a corner, really from behind a bush. She was wearing black knit shorts and a pink tank top, also wearing running shoes. The girls had mussed up her hair and she'd run in circles to try to make herself somewhat sweaty and panting a little. 

She 'jogged' down the path, with Sakura hiding in the bushes. Soon, a boy named Inuzuka Kiba ran past with his dog, Akamaru (a/n: is that how you spell it?). In a few minutes, he caught up to Tenten. She then proceeded to a drinking fountain next to a bench. Kiba did as well.

"Hi, Kiba," Tenten said as she wiped the water from her mouth and sat on the bench.

"Hello," Kiba said, eyeing her curiously.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Hai."

"Hi Akamaru!" Tenten bent down and pet the small dog, who licked her hand. "So, Kiba, did you hear about the dance on Friday?"

"Er… hai," Kiba said, sitting down next to Tenten.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. So am I. Do you have a date?"

"Um… No," Kiba said, somewhat confused.

"That's too bad," Tenten sighed loudly. "Neither do I." Kiba picked up Akamaru and leaned back.

"Okay." Tenten sweat dropped. This guy needs to get a clue! "Oh. Well, do you want to go with… me?"

Tenten instantly grinned. "I'd love to!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around Kiba's neck. Sure, she'd only met him a few weeks ago, but he seemed like a nice guy.

"Pick me up at my cabin at 5:30. Cabin 42."

"42. Right."

"Okay, see you later! Bye Akamaru!" Tenten said, and started jogging to the tree Sakura was hiding behind.

The girls cheered and decided Sakura's plan of attack.

* * *

Tenten and Sakura found their 'target' at the beach with his friends. They were all playing some game on the beach. Tenten walked past, said hi to a few, and 'accidentally' dropped a flyer for the dance over there. 

Then was Sakura's entrance (a/n: I suggest playing the song Hey Sexy Lady by Shaggy for full effect… even if you just play the preview part in iTunes, you'll get the idea…). Sakura walked down the beach, wearing a skimpy black bikini and olive green sarong. She was barefoot and let her long pink hair down, so it was flowing in the wind. She stuck her chest out a little while she walked past the 'target's group. The boys, who'd began to wrestle, all froze as they stared at Sakura while she walked past. Their jaws were down and a few were drooling.

Sakura searched the pile for her 'target.' She smiled at him. "Hey, Rock Lee!"

"You know her!" several boys shouted at Lee, who seemed to be stunned.

Sakura walked up to them, 'accidentally' stepping on the flyer. "Hey, there's a dance this Friday!"

"Y- yeah," Lee managed to say.

"I wish I'd known! I don't have a date!" Sakura pouted her lip a bit, causing some boys to fall over.

"Um, Sakura-chan," Lee shoved the guys off him, "Would you like to go with me?"

Sakura made her face brighten. "Thank you, Lee-kun! I'd love to!" She giggled and hugged the boy.

"Lee-_kun?_ He's so lucky!"

"Pick me up at my cabin at 5:30. I'm in cabin 42."

"Alright."

"Bye!" Sakura sashayed off, hearing the boys cheer for Rock Lee.

She met up with Tenten and the two giggled, excited to see the boys' reactions.

* * *

Neji and Sasuke walked out of the mess hall, their stomachs full and content. The pair made their way down the path that lead to the beach, only to find the girls they were looking for weren't there. 

Neji sighed. "I guess we were kind of stupid…"

"Hn. They wanted us to ask them to the dance…"

"Aa. Where are th-"

"NEJI-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! YOO HOO!" Said boys sweat dropped and turned around slowly.

"Neji-kun! I heard you don't have a date to Friday's dance! Wanna go with me?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, you too Sasuke-kun! I'll be your date!" Misaki yelled.

"Erm, no, sorry. I'm going with Tenten," Neji said. Sasuke nodded. Misaki and her friend started laughing.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Really?" the first girl asked. "Because I heard she's going with that Kiba guy…"

"Hai. And Sakura was asked by Rock Lee. I guess that means you're available!"

The boys didn't answer, but ran down to the beach. They found the group of guys Lee had been with, but said bushy brow was gone.

"Is it true Lee asked Sakura to go to the dance?" Sasuke snapped.

"H-Hai," a blonde said, as his friends pushed him forward, "She walked past us-"

"You should've seen her!"

"She was wearing a bikini and skirt- thing!"

"She was so hot!"

"-and told Lee that she didn't have a date. He asked her and she said yes. He's lucky, Haruno Sakura is hot!"

"What about Tenten?" Neji said, "Did you hear anything about her?"

"Isn't she going with that dog guy? Kiba or something?"

"Yeah. I think she told him she was dateless too. He asked her."

"Kami-sama, those two are lucky bastards!" Neji and Sasuke glared at the group, who proceeded to run away.

"Damnit!" Sasuke shouted, throwing a rock into the water. Neji sighed.

"I should've known they'd do something like this…" Sasuke nodded. "What are we gonna do?" Sasuke smirked at his friend.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Let the girls have their fun. Friday night, we'll teach them for messing with us…"

* * *

"Are you guys sure about this?" Ino asked, finishing brushing her long silky platinum blonde hair. 

"Of course," Sakura said, pulling her hair into a half ponytail. "They're going to see us with Lee and Kiba and profess their undying love for us."

"They'll apologize and we'll spend the rest of the dance together! It's a genius plan," Tenten said, curling her brown hair.

"What about Lee and Kiba?" Hinata asked as she too combed her hair.

"What about them?"

"I just don't think it's very nice to be toying with their feelings…"

"Pshaw! It's not like they actually _like_ us…" Tenten said letting her last curl rest on her shoulder.

"If you're sure…" Ino said.

"Ladies," Sakura said, pulling her three friends close so they were all looking at each other in the large mirror, "May I say, we look so hot!" The girls giggled as each took in everyone's wardrobe.

Hinata wore her short black hair down. She wore a dark blue flowing peasant skirt that went just past her knees. She wore an intricate crème colored top, with matching earrings and bracelet. She also had white strappy sandals with one inch high heels adorned on her feet.

Ino let her long hair flow down to her mid back. She wore a purple sparkly halter dress that reached just above her knees. She wore several silver bracelets and also wore strappy black high heels.

Tenten's look was the most drastic change. If you'd just met her, you wouldn't have known she was a tomboy. Her brown hair that normally was in two buns was now loosely curled and curtained her shoulders. She wore a green dress that had two ribbons to serve as straps. The dress was the same length as Ino's and she also wore high heels.

Sakura's pink hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, with a few stray hairs framing her face and falling gracefully. Her red dress was strapless and was the same length as the two above. The top half of the dress was tight and showed off her womanly curves, the bottom was more flowing and layered.

There was a knock at the door, causing the girls to squeal. It was Naruto.

"Wow, Hinata-chan! You look beautiful!" Hinata nearly fainted.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." The girl almost fell down the stairs because she wasn't used to heels, but was saved when Naruto grabbed her hand and steadied her.

Soon after, Shikamaru appeared. He seemed relieved to find out that Ino was back to her normal self. His eyes grew wide when she appeared in the doorway. Sakura and Tenten noticed a smirk crawl up his face as Ino kissed his cheek.

Lee and Kiba arrived around the same time. Lee gave Sakura flowers- cherry blossoms. Sakura tried not to grimace, of course Lee would assume they were her favorite flower! But in all actuality, lilies were the girl's favorite.

"Er, arigatou, Lee."

"It is my pleasure, Sakura-chan!"

Kiba didn't get Tenten flowers. He brought Akamaru. "Um… I didn't know they allowed dogs to dances!"

"They do now," Kiba said flatly. "Let's go."

* * *

Tenten and Sakura sat at a table, scowling. Hinata and Naruto, and Ino and Shikamaru were dancing, and they looked like they were having a wonderful time! During a slow song, Naruto kissed Hinata! Of course, she fainted, but when she woke up, she was able to kiss him back. 

"Um… would you like to dance, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked nervously.

Sakura didn't respond. She'd been ignoring him as soon as they realized Sasuke and Neji hadn't gotten there yet. "Where are they?" she hissed in Tenten's ear.

"How would I know?" Tenten whispered back. "Knowing them, they're late."

"Yeah," Sakura snorted, "Typical boys."

"Are you sure?" Lee persisted, "It's called a dance for a reason… it's not called a… 'sit.'" Ol' bushy brow couldn't help but laugh at his joke… but he was the only one who did.

"I'm getting something to drink," Kiba muttered, Akamaru following.

Sakura sighed. "Well, there's nothing better to do. Sure, Lee, I guess I could-" she was cut off by Tenten's hard gaze at the door and grip on Sakura's arm.

"Ow! What?" Tenten didn't respond, but continued to stare at the door. Sakura followed the girl's gaze and her jaw dropped.

In walked Neji and Sasuke. The girls couldn't help but think about how hot they looked- until they saw _them_. Neji entered with a short red head, and Sasuke walked in with none other than that Misaki girl.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Ooo! The plot thickens! Haha so thank you for reviewing everyone! And please continue to do so! I really appreciate it. 

Oh, and I have an idea for my next fic, but I'm having trouble deciding if I should stick to the complete plot of the movie it's based on or 'Naruto-ize' it. There's a full summary and explanation in my profile. It's based on the movie 'She's the Man' and I have no idea which way to go. I'd greatly appreciate your opinion. I also have a slight problem; in 'She's the Man', the main character, Viola, pretends to be her twin brother at another school because she's not allowed to try out for the boys soccer team at her own school and joins the team at the other school under her brother's name. If I do stick with the hard-core Naruto version, I'd need something to replace soccer, something ninja-esq.… something that involves gender restrictions, but can still be done at a co-ed school. If anyone has ideas, they'd be greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! Oh and I'm sorry to say that I probably wont update until at least Friday the 4th because I'm going my cabin from Sunday to Friday… sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Ow! What?" Tenten didn't respond, but continued to stare at the door. Sakura followed the girl's gaze and her jaw dropped._

_In walked Neji and Sasuke. The girls couldn't help but think about how hot they looked- until they saw them. Neji entered with a short red head, and Sasuke walked in with none other than that Misaki girl._

"Where does _this_ fit into your little plan?" Tenten hissed in Sakura's ear. Sakura shuddered and attempted to break Tenten's grip on her arm.

Sakura tried to smile. "Relax! We'll just… play their game… get them jealous!" With that, Sakura managed to pry Tenten's hand off of her and grabbed Lee, leading him onto the dance floor.

Tenten, however, wasn't so calm. Her face was bright red, her eyes laced with fury and jealousy. Neji saw her and almost looked pained. The redhead clinging to him saw how jealous Tenten was getting and giggled, holding on to Neji even tighter. She winked at Tenten as she lead Neji to the dance floor.

Tenten growled. She quickly pulled at the straps on her sandals, ripping them off her feet.

Neji was trying to think of something to say to strike up a conversation with the redhead who was latched onto him, but nothing came to mind. He ignored the weird look Naruto and Hinata gave him and rolled his eyes. The redhead tucked her head on his chest, but Neji tried to pull away, which was hard to do when slow dancing. Suddenly, he heard Ino shriek. Neji turned and saw Tenten, running full speed at the redhead in Neji's arms. She let out a battle cry-like sound and then launched herself onto the girl, punching and kicking and cursing.

Soon, the redhead began to fight too, but much more girly. She bit and scratched. "You're just… jealous… because Neji-kun… likes me… better… than… you!" she panted. Tenten screamed again and started slamming the girl's head on the floor.

Shikamaru and Naruto tried to pry the girls apart. Neji stood there, stunned. Everyone else stood in a circle around the group chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Shikamaru got a heel in the face and several of Naruto's spiked hairs were yanked from his head as they tried to break the girls up. Finally, they calmed down when a voice screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone tried to find who screamed, then they all realized that it was none other than Hyuuga Hinata. Everyone gasped. Who knew the quiet girl had it in her? Hinata didn't blush from the attention, but continued. "What are you doing? Everybody stop fighting and _calm down_!" she ordered, turning to the red head. "You're bleeding, you should go wash up in the bathroom…" then she turned to her cousin. "And _you_… what were you thinking? You couldn't just ask Tenten could you?"

"Um…"

"I-It's alright, Hinata-chan," Tenten said, standing up and brushing herself off. Her dress was somewhat torn and one of her straps were missing and her hair was a mess, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. "We'll dance now…" she took Neji's hand as the music started playing.

"All that was for me?" Neji asked, wrapping his arms around Tenten's waist. She giggled, snaking her own arms around the coffee haired boy's neck.

"Hai," she said, looking a little nervous. "I- I love you, Neji-kun."

Tenten paused, closing her eyes, waiting for Neji's response. He smirked and pulled up her chin with his index finger, kissing her lightly. "I love you, Tenten." Tenten giggled and continued kissing Neji.

Soon, everyone was dancing and laughing, as if the fight never happened. The red head found another boy and was dancing happily, although she now avoided Tenten.

"Here's your water, Sasuke-kun!" Misaki said, handing the scowling Uchiha a plastic cup. She sipped her own cup as she sat down, tapping her foot. "Are we gonna dance or what?"

Sasuke didn't respond, he was busy glaring in a certain couple's direction. Sakura was grinding with Rock Lee, occasionally sneaking glances in Sasuke's direction, making sure he was noticing her. Sasuke couldn't help but picture himself in Lee's place, and felt his pants get a little tighter, he shook his head violently.

Then, he became infuriated. Lee was snaking his hands lower than Sakura's waist, and occasionally sticking his hands up the bottom of her dress! What Sasuke didn't see, however, was the uncomfortable look on Sakura's face.

"I wanna dance!" Misaki pouted. "You're no fun!"

Sasuke again ignored the annoying girl and stood up, heading towards the dance floor, he'd had enough. However, Misaki thought she'd won.

"Hooray! I bet you're an _excellent_ dancer, Sasuke-kun!" Misaki tried to grab Sasuke's hands, but he just pushed her away, maneuvering himself in Sakura's direction.

Sakura peeked up and saw Sasuke heading over towards her, she looked back down and smirked. She felt a presence looming over her, and looked up, trying to seem innocent.

"Why, Sasuke, what brings you here?" she asked, feeling somewhat relieved that he was saving her from the perverted Lee.

Sasuke looked almost sad when Sakura added no suffix, she could see the hurt in his mysterious eyes that were so easy to get lost in. Sakura instantly stopped dancing. Sasuke turned his attention from Sakura to Rock Lee, who immediately took a few steps away from Sakura. "I need to talk with _him_," Sasuke nodded at Rock Lee.

"Um… oh alright," Sakura said, now feeling guilty.

"Listen, uh, pal…" Lee stammered, trying to act casual. Everyone stopped dancing and watched as Sasuke loomed over Rock Lee. Ino came to Sakura's side, seeing that Sakura looked like she was going to cry any minute.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke snapped, ignoring everyone but Lee.

"Uh… what?"

"What makes you think that you have the right to touch Sakura there?"

"Oh… um… well, I… she's-" Sasuke didn't let Rock Lee finish. He connected his fist with Lee's round face and sent the string bean- like man across the dance floor.

"I don't want you ever touching Sakura like that again!" Sasuke growled. Lee got up, wiping the blood from his mouth, and started towards Sasuke. Sakura ran in between them.

"Okay! That's enough! Calm down!" she said, putting a hand on both boy's chests. Sasuke noticed the tingle her hand gave him. Rock Lee stormed off the floor and Naruto motioned for the music to continue. Everyone danced again.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to an empty table. She looked down. "I'm… I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and smirked. "Me too." He gently kissed Sakura and lead her to the dance floor.

There they met up with Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, and Ino and Shikamaru. The four couples danced through the night. They laughed when they saw Misaki and Rock Lee dance by, trying to make Sakura and Sasuke jealous. They danced to all different songs and speeds, occasionally taking breaks outside and enjoying the night air.

Neji and Tenten began making out while they were dancing and Hinata looked horrified. Naruto got a cold glass of water and splashed the couple with it, causing Neji and Tenten to chase the blonde out of the building and around camp.

The next morning, Naruto was found tied to the flag pole wearing only tightie-whities.

* * *

"Alright everyone, as you remember, at our first meeting, I told you of this 'camp tournament' that we'd be having towards the end of camp, well, there's only a few weeks left, and that means we're beginning," Kakashi said to the group of eight in front of him. 

"When you say 'camp tournament,' what do you mean?" Ino asked as she sucked on a popsicle. Shikamaru was watching her in an odd way, his eye was twitching as she slid her tongue up and down the frozen treat, the lazy genius was sweating profusely. The girls were confused, but the other boys began to laugh.

"Well, games like archery, swimming, canoeing, volleyball, three-legged race, stuff like that…"

"Oh! I love archery!" Tenten said, sitting up. Neji frowned, the warm spot on his chest was gone now.

"Yeah, and I'm a really good swimmer!" Sakura added, stroking Sasuke's ebony hair as he rested with his head in her lap. Sasuke looked up at the girl and smirked.

"And the last thing is a survival test," Kakashi said.

"Survival… test?" Hinata questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neji asked.

"Well, every team will get a canoe, then we're heading up the river. Our task is to… spend one night in the forest!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Kakashi-san, that's what we've been doing all summer!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes… er… eye. "What I _mean_ is, we're roughing it." Ino gasped.

"No!" she shouted. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Kakashi smirked… er well, you couldn't really see it because of his mask-thing, but his eye crinkled in the corner, so they figured he did. "We're sleeping under the stars! No tents or cabins!"

Everyone but Ino cheered.

"Then the next morning, we have to canoe back. Which ever team wins the most games is the 'Camp Champs'!" Sasuke shuddered.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "This is troublesome…"

"Come on guys!" Tenten said. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah! Come on, Sasu-kun!" Sakura cooed into the raven-haired boy's ear, giving him goose bumps.

"Someone's _whipped_…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke glared.

"Hn."

"You don't have a choice," Kakashi said. "Besides, we have to beat that stupid Gai's team!"

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Maito Gai. He's another counselor. He's won for the past four summers," Kakashi muttered, scowling.

"I recognize that name," Sakura said, putting her index finger to her chin. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, he thought she looked cute when she did that pose. Sakura snapped her fingers. "I know! He's the counselor for-"

"Well well! If it isn't Hatake Kakashi," a bowl cutted, spandex-clad man said, eight teenagers following him.

"Maito Gai. Ready for this year's games?" Kakashi challenged.

Gai smirked. "Of course. Our team leader is the best!"

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right! If he was, he'd be on _our_ team!"

"Who are you even talking about?" Tenten asked, crossing her arms and arching a brow. Neji shuddered, that was the look she got when she was extremely irritated.

"Oh no!" Sakura shouted, jumping behind Ino, and causing Sasuke's head to slam to the ground. "Hide me!"

"Sakura, what the hell!" Sasuke snapped, rubbing his head as he sat up. Someone behind Gai gasped.

"Sakura-chan! Is that you!" Sasuke whirled around, only to come face to face with none other than…

"Rock Lee," Sasuke glared, "What do _you _want?"

"Well, _Uchiha_, I'm here to win this year's camp games! And once I do that, I'll prove that I am much more worthy of Sakura-chan's love than _you_." Sasuke raised his hand, causing Lee to flinch and hide behind Gai. (a/n: so I realized that Lee was pretty OOC in the other chapters, I'm trying to fix that…)

"Come come, Lee, let's not waste our youthfulness on bickering over a silly little girl!" Gai said, laughing. Everyone took several steps away from four fuming girls, all with twitching brows, gritted teeth, and clenched fists.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Ino asked. Gai stopped laughing and took a few steps back, putting his hands up in defense.

"Um… er…"

"So now I'm just a 'silly little girl'?" Sakura muttered.

"Um…" Gai cupped a hand to his ear "WHAT'S THAT TSUNADE-SAMA? OH, I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" Gai grabbed his campers and ran.

Kakashi laughed. "Good work, girls! Now just try to channel that energy when we go up against them in the games!"

The girls gave a sweet smile and all sat down, as if nothing happened. The boys sat down, but somewhat away from the girls, afraid of making the mistake of angering these short-tempered teenage girls.

Kakashi looked down at a clip board. "Alright, I want everyone to sign up for different events. We all have to participate in the canoeing, volleyball, and the survival test. All other events are pairs or singles…"

Kakashi went over all the different events, and soon everyone decided what they would be doing. Tenten would be in archery. Sakura would be in swimming. Naruto would be in the eating contest. Ino and Hinata would be in the three-legged race. Neji would be in the fencing contest. Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru would be playing volleyball. Shikamaru and Hinata would be doing diving contests. The last event was a doubles event, but the boys refused to participate, even though they needed at least one.

"No way! Dame dasu!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms.

"Please!"

"Too troublesome…"

"Come on!"

"When hell freezes over…"

"It'll be fun!"

"Hn."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Clearly, they weren't getting anywhere. The silver haired man sighed. "Look, instead of trying to force anyone to do this, is anyone here a good dancer?"

All three girls looked at a blushing Sakura. "No, I really cant…"

Ino snorted. "What are you talking about forehead-girl! You've been taking dance lessons since you could walk! I've never seen anyone do a better tango!" Sakura's red face deepened in color.

Ino, with a sly look in her eyes, scooted over to Sasuke. She whispered, "Have you ever seen Sakura dance the tango? It's so _sensual_. You know, the tango is the dance for lovers… isn't that right? Sakura is the best tango dancer I've ever seen, the way she sways her hips, mover her legs, her body flows with the song. Wouldn't you like her to do that with _you_?" Sasuke gulped.

"Ino…" Sakura started, rubbing the bridge of her nose, and slightly blushed as all the boys began to stare at her, seemingly imagining her dancing like that.

"Wouldn't you like to feel her legs intertwined with yours? Feeling her body so close to yours? Your hands wherever they please? Her chest rubbing against your back? Her hands on your chest? Think how it would feel to have her rub up against you… Her hot breath on your neck? Your hands running up and down her body, and hers up and down yours? Wouldn't you like that, Sasuke?" Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off a bright red Sakura.

She was about to yell at Ino, when suddenly Sasuke spoke up. "I… I'll do the… t-tango… tango with- S- Sakura," he managed to whisper. Sakura squealed and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, who stiffened.

"S-Sakura! D- Don't do that!" Sasuke stuttered, pulling himself out of her grasp. "I've gotta go!" He ran back to his cabin, the rest of the boys following, all sweating with wide eyes.

"Ino! Where did you learn to talk like that!" Tenten asked. Hinata giggled.

"I dunno… it just kind of came naturally, I guess," Ino said, shrugging.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, I'll put Sasuke and Sakura down for the tango then! Nice job, Ino."

The girls smirked and walked back to their cabin, laughing about the boys' expressions the rest of the day.

Kakashi smiled again. _Look out, Gai. You're not going to know what hit you!_

* * *

Early the next morning, Sasuke was tossing and turning in his bunk. He kept having dreams of Sakura doing the tango with Rock Lee. But suddenly, the dream turned into a happy one when Sasuke killed Lee and started dancing with Sakura, who was wearing a black, ruffley, halter dress, with black high heels and a rose in her hair. 

Suddenly, the dream switched to his cabin. He was laying in his bed in the cabin. Sasuke looked over to the clock, it was five o'clock. He looked back and saw Sakura crawling towards him, wearing very short black shorts and a red sports bra. Her pink hair was down and slightly messy, framing her face.

Sasuke gulped, feeling his boxers getting tighter.

"Sasuke-kun…" Dream Sakura said, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Sasuke-kun…"

"S- Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sasuke mumbled.

"What do you think I'm here for?" Sakura replied, causing that tight feeling in Sasuke's lower half to get stronger.

Sasuke smirked and reached out for Sakura. "I'm here for your dance lessons!"

"Wh- What?" Sasuke asked, blinking. Everything became more focused, and Sasuke realized that he hadn't been dreaming… well the whole killing-Rock-Lee-and-dancing-with-Sakura thing was, but Sakura really had woken him up and… Sasuke gasped. She really was wearing the shorts and sports bra! That meant that…

"Gah!" Sasuke tried to control himself as Sakura sat on his bed. _Think of something… anything! Quick!_

"Come on, sleepy head!" Sakura said, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Get dressed, we've got a lot of work to do."

"Why now?" Sasuke asked, sitting up, relieved he could focus on something besides a nearly naked Sakura laying on top of him in his bed… oops, there he goes again!

"Well, Kakashi-san said we have to start training, because the games start in two weeks! Everyone else is, so come on! Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside."

Sasuke followed Sakura down the ladder of his bunk bed. He tried not to look at her as he walked over to his suitcase and scratched his head, yawning.

Sakura giggled as she shut the door behind her. _He's so cute!_

**Hell yeah he is! Did you see him! He wasn't wearing anything but boxers! And you were just wearing your short shorts and a sports bra! On his bed! How did you control yourself! **Inner Sakura said, with hearts in her eyes.

_Good Kami! I didn't even realize that! No wonder he was acting so weird…_

**And now you get to dance with him! Woo Hoo! Let's hope he'll take off his shirt!**

_((Sigh)) Yeeaaahhh… Wait! No! I can't get distracted! We have work to do! _

"Sakura…?" Sakura snapped back into this world and blushed as Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Um… hai?"

"You alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" Sakura tried to laugh, but it came out sounding like she was dying. "Ahem, let's go. We've got a lot to do!"

* * *

**A/N: **OMG I am sooo sorry I took so long to update! I've just been really busy! And again, I'm leaving this Sunday until Friday, but I'll update as soon as I can! It's going to get interesting now… 

Please review!

**Dame dasu- **(Several Interpretations) Out of the question./ Impossible./ No good./ Can not.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! But I was busy trying to figure out this tango stuff… I guess I was stupid trying to write about the tango when I really have no idea how to dance the tango… ((sigh)) the things I get myself into… Oh well, I'm pretty sure I've got it down now!

**I would also like to note that I have changed the rating from T to M because of some scenes that will take place in future chapters… just to be safe.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him towards the gymnasium. But they didn't stop in the large gym, Sakura lead Sasuke to another door and up some stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, adjusting the waist band on his sweat pants as the pair headed up the stairs.

"Tenten-chan said she and Neji found this room the other day. It's perfect for practicing!" Sakura explained, pulling the door at the top of the stair well open, revealing what looked like was once a class room, but was now pretty bare.

Sakura walked over to the radio and pulled a CD out of her sweatshirt pocket.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned around and held up the CD case after placing the disk in the CD player.

"Tango music. I talked to my mom and she sent me one of my old dance CD's. This one is my favorite. It's called Cereza Flor Seducción." Sasuke grabbed the case from Sakura's hand and began to read about the song, his cheeks starting to redden.

"'_Cherry Blossom Seduction'_?" Sasuke asked, reading the translation, causing Sakura to blush as well.

"Um, I liked the song before I knew the name, I swear. I guess it was just a coincidence…" Sakura said, scratching her head sheepishly, then sitting down to stretch her legs.

"'_Cereza Flor Seducción is a song of passion, lust, and desire. It tells the tale of a beautiful seductress who finds love. The song starts slow and flirtatious, as the story does, but soon progresses into a quicker, sexier dance filled with passion and yearning. The song is sensual and exciting, just as love should be. An excellent dance for experienced tango dancers. Five stars…'_" Sasuke arched a brow at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"How old were you when you danced to this song?"

"Um, fourteen?" Sasuke snorted.

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun! It's just a song! Quit being a baby!" Sakura stuck her tongue out as she lowered into doing the splits.

"You should talk," Sasuke retorted, snorting.

Sakura ignored the raven haired man's remark and walked over to the radio. "I'm not going to wear my shoes yet," she explained. "Not until we get the basics down. Now, this song uses the Tango 8-Count Basic, which is a simple combination of two slow walks and a "Tango Close". The five steps are counted "Slow, Slow, Quick Quick Slow", resulting in a total of 8 counts. Okay?" Sasuke nodded, only feeling slightly confused. Sakura smiled and pulled Sasuke closer to her, so her right arm was extended with her hand in his, and her left hand was on Sasuke's shoulder, his other hand at her waist.

"The number one rule is to always have firm arms, nothing flimsy," Sakura explained, tensing up her right arm as Sasuke did the same with his left. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying not to think about the fact that Sakura's body was pressed up against his in a provocative way.

"Now, you put your foot- What are you doing?" Sakura asked, cocking her hip and putting her hand on it. Sasuke had walked away from her and was going over to the radio and pressed PLAY.

"Let's forget this stuff and just dance. I already get the basics and I'm a quick learner, besides you danced with me a few weeks ago- I wasn't that bad, right?"

Sakura smiled and put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder again. "No, you were pretty good, actually."

The music started and the two began to sway their bodies. Sakura was surprised at how quickly Sasuke had caught on. If she moved her foot one way, he countered it exactly. Soon, the two forgot that they were supposed to be making a dance and just went where the music took them.

Sasuke lead Sakura around the room, pulling her closer, then twirling her and snapping her back into his arms. Sakura snapped her leg around Sasuke's and spun as she slid down it, ending with her laying on her back beneath him. Sasuke brought Sakura up as the music began to speed up and the two got right back in to it. Sakura turned around so her back was to Sasuke's chest and began rotating her hips in a sensual way. Sasuke slid his hands so they were on Sakura's hips and he moved his hips the same way she did.

Sakura could slowly feel her self getting lost in the moment. It was hard to concentrate when she was dancing like this with Sasuke, his hot breath all over her, his head tucked between her head and shoulder, his hands slowly caressing her waist. She'd completely forgotten that their arms weren't sturdy or that they weren't doing the right foot movements or that they should've been recording what they were doing. All she could think of was how good this felt.

She snapped back when Sasuke pulled away slowly. Sakura turned around and saw that he was dripping wet with sweat, as was she. She hadn't even noticed how heated the room had gotten. Sasuke pulled off his gray t-shirt, now wearing only black sweatpants.

Sakura eagerly went back into Sasuke's muscular arms, growing excited at how good his body felt. Sasuke spun her in one direction, then snapped Sakura back into his arms. Sasuke moved one hand to Sakura's upper back and kept the other grasping her hand. Sakura arched her back and leaned back so her head was close to touching the floor. She made several circular motions doing the same move before coming back to her original stance.

Sasuke again lead Sakura around the room, this time not countering Sakura's footwork, but making her counter his. Of course he had to, he was Sasuke! He had to be in the lead. Sasuke dipped Sakura as she pointed her foot that snapped into the air when Sasuke lowered her. Sakura snapped back up into Sasuke's waiting arms and wrapped her leg around Sasuke's again. Sakura wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck and placed the other on his chest. Sasuke's hand stayed at Sakura's waist, though slightly lower this time, and his other slid down to her thigh, rubbing it up and down.

The two moved up and down to the quick beat of the music, Sakura slightly bucking her hips into Sasuke's as she bent her knees slightly and then straightened them again. Finally Sasuke couldn't take it, he lowered his head to meet Sakura's and captured her lips passionately.

Sakura wrapped her other arm around Sasuke's neck as he licked her lips, asking for entry, which Sakura quickly gave. Their tongues did a tango of their own as Sasuke slowly lowered Sakura to the ground, neither of the two noticing that the song had ended and another was now playing.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Naruto wailed, throwing another rock into the water. Shikamaru sighed and continued staring up at the clouds. 

Ino pulled Shikamaru's head onto her lap and began playing with the boy's pineapple-styled hair. She giggled and kissed his forehead as Shikamaru muttered his famous phrase.

Hinata and Tenten were building a sand castle and Neji was reading a magazine. "Well, what do you want to do?" Tenten asked, not looking up from her sandcastle.

Naruto sighed as he dropped to the sand, poking it with his bare toe. "I don't know… hey, where's teme and Sakura-chan?"

Tenten and Ino giggled. "Dance lessons," Ino said. "So romantic."

Tenten nodded. "I wish _I_ had decided to do it… IF ONLY _SOMEONE_ WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN AN ASS ABOUT IT." Neji winced and slowly lifted his magazine so his face was now hidden.

"What's so romantic about it?" Naruto asked.

"You're such an idiot," Neji said.

"Hey I know!" Tenten said. "Let's go cliff diving again!"

"Yeah! That was fun!" Naruto said. "I'll go get teme and Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun! No!" Hinata called, but alas, the blonde didn't hear her.

Shikamaru sat up and shook his head. "He's never going to learn is he?"

"I don't see what the big deal is…" Neji said.

"They're dancing the _tango_!" Tenten said, standing up and rolling her eyes.

"So?"

"So? Think about it: those two have more sexual tension than a pair of newly weds! And now they're dancing the most sensual dance there is!"

Neji slowly lowered his magazine, a mischievous grin on his face. "Naruto should be in for a surprise!"

Ino sighed. "Come on, lets go get changed. Oh, and Hinata-chan?"

"Hai?"

"You're going to want to bring a first aid kit, I have a feeling Naruto will return bruised and bloody."

* * *

Sasuke slowly lowered Sakura to the ground so he lay on top of her. His hands ran up and down her thighs, causing Sakura to let out a loud moan. Sasuke left Sakura's lips and started on her jaw then moved to her succulent neck, sucking and licking all the way down. When Sasuke moved down to her collar bone, Sakura moaned loudly and subconsciously arched her back, pressing her chest against his. Sakura laced her fingers in Sasuke's ebony hair, gently massaging his head and tugging on his hair. 

Sasuke moved his hands up to the bottom of the sports bra but paused and looked up at Sakura, who nodded to him. Sasuke smirked and tugged the half shirt off of Sakura, tossing it into a corner. Sasuke looked down at Sakura's exposed chest with desire-filled eyes.

"Sakura… you're beautiful," he whispered, causing Sakura to blush a deep red. Sasuke smirked and lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, his hand playing with the other one.

"Mmm… Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped, arching her back even more as Sasuke sucked on her soft peak.

Sasuke moved to the other breast, but grew tired of that. He leaned up for another tango of tongues before going even lower, kissing a line down Sakura's stomach. He'd reached the rolled waist band of her shorts when Naruto burst through the door.

"Teme, Sakura-chan! We're going- AAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto shouted, startling the pair on the floor.

Sakura screamed as Sasuke sat up and glared daggers at Naruto, pushing Sakura behind him, trying to hide her from Naruto's view.

"What the hell are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke growled.

"Um… we were going… we were… cliff diving… wanted to ask you… but… naked… kissing… GAH! MY EYES! MY INNOCENT EYES!" Naruto wailed.

"You have five seconds to start running," Sasuke warned. Naruto didn't wait for him to finish, he flung himself down the stairs and scurried out the door.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, turning back to a shaking Sakura.

"Um, yea. He just startled me…" Sasuke smirked and kissed Sakura's nose.

"Hn. Come on, let's go." He walked up and grabbed Sakura's sports bra. Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt the urge to look away as Sakura pulled the top back on. He'd just been sucking on what he was afraid to look at, but he felt it was the right thing to do.

Sasuke was about to open the door when Sakura stopped him. "Sasuke-kun?" Said teenager turned around, curiosity in his onyx eyes.

Sakura looked down and blushed. She began to play with the ends of her hair as Sasuke walked towards her. "What is it, Sakura?" he asked.

"Um… where are we going?"

"I'm gonna go kill the dobe-"

"No, I mean _us_. Where are we going with this…?" Sasuke was a bit taken aback by this question. He hadn't really thought about it.

Sasuke smirked and took Sakura's hands in his. "Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes as hers sparkled with joy.

"Really?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura squealed and pulled Sasuke into a hug. She kissed him and then walked towards the door.

"Now about that plan to kill Naruto…"

* * *

Tenten jumped from the highest cliff and dove into the water. Ino cheered and held up both hands, as if scoring Tenten's dive a 10. Neji cannon balled into the water and surfaced right in front of Tenten. He gave her a kiss and Tenten decided to give him a 10 as well. 

Naruto stood at the top of the cliff, smiling. He puffed out his chest and bawled his fists, bringing them up to pound his chest. Naruto let out a battle cry, but it then turned into a loud shrilly screech as he was tackled into the water by a certain raven-haired person.

Everyone laughed as Naruto appeared in the water, spitting water and trying to get away from his attacker. Sasuke stayed under the water and swam up to Naruto, again tackling him.

"Ah! Help!" he shouted. They heard laughter from the top of the cliff and saw Sakura standing there, wearing a dark blue bikini. She jumped from the cliff making a spinning motion and when she landed in the water, a small whirlpool was created.

Everyone cheered and gave her a 10 for the jump.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared, with Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's neck, his other hand ready to give the blonde a noogie. Naruto flailed about, trying to grab anything or anyone to save him. Of course, everyone chose to ignore him.

"So, interesting dance lesson?" Neji said, staring at Sakura's hickey-covered neck. Sakura was confused and Ino whispered something into her ear, causing the bubblegum-haired girl to blush a deep red.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, glaring at Sasuke, who was busy choking Naruto. "I take it he told you everything?"

Tenten nodded. Sakura arched an eyebrow and waded over towards Naruto, who tried to get away from the two. "You'd better not tell anyone else…" she warned.

Naruto managed a nod as Sasuke pulled harder on his neck. Sakura smirked as she got an idea.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he comprehended what Tsunade had told him. 

"Naruto?"

"Yes. He was found dangling from one of the cliffs down by the lake. His hands and ankles were tied together."

Kakashi rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to them."

"That's not the worst part," Tsunade said, arching a brow. Kakashi winced. "He was found naked and crying."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, this one is a little shorter, but I have a major headache so give me a break! I hope you liked it! Don't worry, I plan on adding more NejiTen, InoShika, and maybe NaruHina fluff in the next chapter, but I just couldn't get this part out of my mind! Please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! 

**Note: **I did not come up with the tango information on my own. I know next to nothing about the tango. I learned it all from ballroomdancers(dot)com, I recommend it if you need to know anything about ballroom dances. I did, however, come up with the tango song. I'm not sure if it's a real one, but I spent about an hour trying to find the perfect song and couldn't, so I made my own. If I messed anything up, I am extremely sorry and would appreciate it if you wouldn't flame me for it, but merely explain my mistake and help me fix it. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Aw! Thank you to all of my reviewers! And I just want to say that I HAVE heard all of your requests for NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno and this chapter will be FULL of those three couples… and maybe even some SakuSasu for my own pleasure tee hee.

Oh and I would also like to add that this chapter is dedicated to **THmau**. Their review **_totally_** made my day and inspired me to continue. I don't think I've ever received a review like that and it made me kiss my computer… er yeah. Seriously people, I don't even care if it's for me, but you should review someone like THmau did- you'll make them really happy. **_Woo hoo THmau! _**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Damn it," Tenten muttered as the arrow she'd just fired shot into the target, just above the tiny yellow circle in the center.

"You're focusing too hard on your form," a voice said from behind. Tenten turned around slowly and came face to face with her new boyfriend.

"Oh really?" Tenten asked, arching a brow. "And what _should_ I be focusing on, Neji-kun?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

Neji sighed and walked up to the girl with two buns. He stood directly behind Tenten and placed his hands over hers. Neji lifted the bow and brought the arrow up to it, slowly drawing it back with both of their hands.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, whispering into Tenten's ear. She did so. "Take a deep breath." Again, Tenten did as she was told. "Now, imagine yourself standing here with the bow and arrow. Imagine the target over there. Are you imagining?"

"H- Hai." Tenten found it hard to breath when the object of her affections was standing so closely to her, breathing intimately in her ear, holding her hands so gently.

"Imagine yourself drawing back, releasing the arrow, and the arrow hitting the target dead-on-"

"That's ridiculous!" Tenten pulled away from Neji, her eyes shooting open. "I can't hit the target just by _imagining_-"

"Do you trust me?" Neji interrupted, catching Tenten off guard.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Neji repeated slowly. Tenten found herself unable to remove her eyes from Neji's pearly ones.

"I… of course, Neji-kun. I love you." Neji smirked.

"And I love you, so you should trust me. Come here." Tenten walked back so she was in Neji's arms, with the arrow drawn back in their hands, and Tenten's eyes closed and her back pressed up against Neji's chest.

"Picture yourself and the target again. You're drawing the arrow back. You release it and it soars through the air and hits the middle of the target directly."

"O-Okay."

"Ready?" Tenten nodded. Slowly, Neji released his right hand's grip on Tenten's, meaning that she should as well. Tenten let go of the arrow with her eyes still closed and heard it shoot through the air then hit the target with a loud SHOOOUK!

Tenten slowly opened her soft brown eyes, revealing the arrow piercing the exact center of the small yellow circle. Tenten squealed and dropped the bow, turning to face Neji, who still was holding her in his arms.

"I did it, Neji-kun! Thank you so much!" Neji smirked and leaned down so his mouth met Tenten's. Tenten moaned as Neji pushed his tongue to meet her own. Tenten slowly wrapped her arms around the coffee haired boy's and felt immense pleasure surge through her body. Neji rubbed his hands up and down the brunette girl's firm back, smirking as she slowly pushed herself forward so her body was touching every part of his. Neji was about to snake his hand up Tenten's shirt, when someone snorted.

"I thought you were going to spend the day _training_, Tenten," the voice said, causing the pair to break apart and blush a deep red.

"Um… I am, Kakashi-san…"

The silver-haired camp counselor snorted again. "You call _that_ training?"

"Er-"

"Because then I really should start going to the gym!" Kakashi chuckled as the two teenagers sweat dropped. He pulled out his little orange book, Icha Icha Paradise, and continued reading as he walked down the path, leaving the two both annoyed and embarrassed.

"Um, I suppose I should get back to practice," Tenten said shakily.

Neji smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Let me help you with that…"

* * *

"Are you done yet?" 

"Almost, Ino-chan!" Hinata shouted from the diving board on the dock. Shikamaru pulled his hands up and dove into the deep lake, emitting a somewhat large splash.

"Well hurry up! I can't practice for a three-legged race by myself ya know!" Ino shouted, filing a nail as she lay on a beach chair.

"Calm down, Ino," Shikamaru said as he climbed up the ladder onto the dock. "Hinata has to practice for _two_ events- be patient!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "But Hinata-chan has been in diving since we were kids! She's already _perfect_, we need to work on the three-legged race!"

Hinata sighed and made a perfect swan dive into the water. She swam up to the dock and wrapped her towel around her. "Alright, let's go."

"Wow that was awesome, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he bounded down the dock to the three. Ino was startled by the sudden outburst, and she accidentally squirted some sunscreen onto the dock.

"Oops," she muttered, not bothering to wipe it up but continued lathering the white liquid on her arms and legs.

"How did you do that? I've never seen anything so amazing! I'm soo jealous…" Naruto continued his ramblings, causing Hinata to blush as red as the one-piece school diving team swimsuit she was wearing. Being the blonde dobe we all know him for, Naruto was so busy complimenting Hinata and waving his arms about that he didn't see the sun tan lotion puddle in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, look out!"

"Wha- AAAAH!"

Naruto slid on the gooey white mess and slid right into Ino's beach chair, causing her to scream loudly as both blondes were shot into the lake, one in a beach chair, the other nearly wetting himself.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ino shrieked as she surfaced in the water, mascara streaking her cheeks black.

"Haha, you look like a zebra Ino-chan!" Naruto laughed, relieved to find that they'd fallen shallow enough so they could stand.

"Yeah, well you look like a retarded fox boy!" Ino spat, grabbing the beach chair that floated by and chucking it at said retarded fox boy.

Both blondes climbed onto the dock soaking wet with stripes on their faces- one with black ones, the other with red ones pressed into his face.

At that moment, a tall, disgustingly skinny, orange-tan skinned girl walked by with a certain red headed friend. And of course, she knew that Ino was Sakura's best friend. Misaki looked Ino up and down, a smirk on her face as she pulled her sunglasses down.

"If you're going for the _fat cow _look, Yamanaka, you should know that they have spots, not stripes," Misaki said, causing her red head friend to burst into giggles as the two headed further down the dock to some beach chairs. Ino's face crumpled up as tears began to pour down her black and white face.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted at Naruto, who was still getting over the fact that he'd just had a beach chair smacked into his face.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" Naruto said, looking over towards Hinata and Shikamaru for help. "You don't even look that bad! And you're really skinny! She doesn't know anything-"

"Go to hell, Naruto!" Ino snapped, burying her face into her towel and running down the dock, past the beach, and disappearing into the woods.

Shikamaru sighed as he pushed Naruto down onto a beach chair. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru walked off in the direction Ino went.

"I said I was sorry…" Naruto whispered, burying his face in his hands as he sat up. Hinata sat down next to the boy, trying to come up with a way to cheer up her crush.

"I know," Hinata said, smiling. "Ino-chan's obsessed with how she looks. She's been like that since I can remember. We've all done something or said something that's made her think she was fat or ugly."

"Like what?" Naruto snapped, his face still pressed into his large hands. "I doubt it's anything like what I've done."

Hinata laughed. "Have you ever heard Ino-chan and Sakura-chan fight? Sakura-chan has shouted more insults, suggestions, and offenses than I can keep count of! And Ino will get hurt and most likely slap her or come up with a lame come back that just causes the two to start laughing." Hinata chuckled. "Once, she called Sakura-chan 'Little-Miss-Thinks-She-Knows-Everything-But-She-Really-Is-Stupid'. I don't think I've ever laughed harder!"

Naruto groaned, informing Hinata that she wasn't helping. Hinata sighed and flopped back onto the beach chair she was sitting on. She really wasn't good at comforting people.

"Come on, Naruto-kun! She'll get over it soon. Trust me, Shikamaru will calm her down." Naruto lay back next to Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, but there is nothing you can say that will make me feel better…"

"Would you like me to make you some instant-ramen?"

"OKAY!" Naruto leapt up from the chair and grabbed Hinata's wrist, dragging her towards the mess hall, rambling on and on about how hungry he was.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. He'd lost Ino's trail and was now hopelessly lost in the woods. He was about to try and figure out his way back out of the woods, when he heard sniffles a few feet away. 

"Ino?" he tried. The sniffling was replaced by a gasp.

"Go away!" Shikamaru smirked and tried to remember where the voice had come from.

"Where are you?"

"Leave me alone!"

"I just want to talk to you."

"I don't care! I hate my self, I hate the world, I hate everyone!"

Finally, Shikamaru came in sight of a blonde leaned up against a large tree, her arms wrapped around her legs that were brought up to her chest, she was slightly rocking herself. Shikamaru sat down next to Ino.

"Ino, I-"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Ino snapped, sniffing and wiping the tears off of her cheeks that no longer had black streaks.

"Um… oh. Okay." Ino broke into sobs.

"Am I really fat?" she shouted, slamming her head onto Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru was slightly startled and jumped a bit, but slowly pulled an arm around Ino and pulled the crying girl closer.

"No." Ino stopped crying and looked up at the boy holding her in his arms.

"Really?"

Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't really much of a romantic, so this kind of stuff was harder for him. He didn't get how his friends were so good at it! Sure Sasuke had his whole 'bad boy' thing so the fact that he's stayed with Sakura this whole summer is probably the most romantic he's ever been- not to mention those tango lessons… And Neji comes from a wealthy, powerful family and he's good looking so just the fact that he remembers a girl's name is romantic. And Naruto has that whole 'cute-funny guy' thing going for him so he can be romantic and not look stupid because if he messes up, he can always pretend he was joking!

But not Shikamaru. He was stuck with the 'genius with pineapple hair' thing. Nothing that helps him romantically, and no way of recovering if he messes up because he's supposed to be a genius! Shikamaru sighed again and leaned up against the tree, looking up at his favorite pastime, clouds.

Clouds. There was something about them that were so… captivating. Shikamaru couldn't explain it, but he loved them. He figured since they always made _him_ feel better, maybe they could help Ino as well.

"You know what I love about clouds?" he asked. Ino didn't respond, but looked up to the clouds as she leaned against Shikamaru, letting him know she was listening. "Each one is unique. Some are big, some are small. Some are dark grey and menacing, and some are bright white and fluffy. Some block us from the sun, and some are tiny fluffs that just sit there. But that's what's so great about them. No two are alike. Every one is different, they all have their own 'X' factor. Each one is fantastic in it's own way."

Ino looked up at Shikamaru, grinning. Shikamaru himself was confused as to why, he was just talking about clouds, but hey! If it calmed the girl down, he was fine.

"Oh, Shika-kun! That has to be the most romantic thing I've ever heard in my life!" Ino cried, swinging her long arms around Shikamaru.

_What the hell is she talking about? I was talking about… clouds…_

**Maybe she loves clouds as much as we do! **Inner Shikamaru shouted. **She's our soul mate! She's The One!**

_What! You don't know anything… Oh well, at least she's calmed down now._

**Yeah. Look at her, laying in your arms… you should make a move!**

_What! I can't… or can I…?_

**Go for it!**

Shikamaru gulped and slowly lowered his head to meet Ino's.

"Sh-Shika-kun…?" Ino started.

"Shh," Shikamaru interrupted.

**Go! Go! Go!**

_Shut up you._

**GO! GO! GO!**

Shikamaru decided to lock his inner self in a closet as he brought his lips to Ino's. He slowly grabbed Ino by the hips and pulled her onto his lap. Ino pulled her hands so they were sitting on Shikamaru's collar bones, his own hands still on her hips. Shikamaru slowly licked Ino's bottom lip, asking for permission to explore her mouth. Ino instantly opened her mouth, her tongue clashing with his, fighting for dominance.

As Ino moaned loudly and pressed herself into him closer, Shikamaru smirked and couldn't help but thank Kami-sama for making Naruto crash into Ino.

* * *

Naruto slurped the rest of the beef flavored ramen noodles from his fourth bowl and set it down happily. He turned to his companion and grinned. 

"Thanks a bunch, Hinata-chan! You sure know how to cheer a guy up!"

"Doitashimashite, Naruto-kun. It- it was my pleasure!" The Hyuuga girl returned the smile gladly, but slightly blushing. Hinata was relieved that they were the only ones in the mess hall, it would be very embarrassing if someone saw them like this! Surely they'd assume the two were on a date- just the thought made Hinata almost faint!

"Um, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, effectively preventing that from happening. Hinata brought her own pearly white eyes to meet Naruto's bright blue ones.

"H-Hai?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Er, hai?"

"Why… why are girls so obsessed with appearance?"

Hinata took a moment to process Naruto's question. Yes, it was somewhat stereotypical, but she knew that the boy hadn't meant it to be like that. Hinata herself really had no idea why girls were so obsessed with the way they looked, she never really paid attention to how she looked in all actuality. Sure, she was hygienic and took care of her body, ate healthy and exercised daily, but she wore little to no make up and her clothing was pretty modest and mostly vintage. She didn't dress like a prude, but she sure didn't wear the things she'd seen Sakura or Ino sport. Hinata knew Sakura didn't care as much about the way she looked, but Ino sure did.

"I- I don't really know, Naruto-kun."

"But… _you're _a girl…"

"Yes."

"I don't get it!" Naruto threw his hands up in defeat and lay his head on the table, covering it with his hands.

"Well, it's just… I don't really worry about that stuff. Not the way Ino-chan does. I think it's just the way she was raised, though."

"'Raised'?"

"Well, um, Ino-chan's mother's motto was: A woman is only as good as her wardrobe. And when they were little, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan got into a big fight over a boy and weren't friends for a few years. To make things worse, that was the same time we became teenagers, so everyone's bodies were changing. Ino always made fun of Sakura-chan's large forehead, and Sakura-chan made fun of the fact that Ino means pig. I think that secretly, Ino-chan has always been jealous of Sakura-chan."

"Why?"

Hinata shrugged. "Well, look at Sakura-chan! She's gorgeous, smart, strong, funny, athletic, nice, clever, and thinks for herself. She was raised by an excellent family and was raised well. Sure, Ino-chan has had more attention from boys, but Sakura-chan's relationships have always lasted longer and were much more passionate and sweeter. Sakura-chan really doesn't see herself as someone who is perfect, but I think that Ino-chan idolizes her."

"So, you think Ino wants to be like Sakura-chan?" Hinata laughed.

"No, I think Ino-chan just wants to _beat_ Sakura-chan."

Naruto gave Hinata a confused look and scratched his head. "So, why aren't _you_ like that?"

Hinata blushed. "I've never really been as confident as Ino-chan or Sakura-chan or Tenten-chan. I'm kind of what you would call… a wallflower. In case you hadn't already noticed, I'm pretty shy. I never worried about trying to impress boys because well… they'd see my friends and get distracted and just… forget about me…" Hinata's face was now redder than Naruto's red ramen bowl. She wished she had long hair like Ino so she could hide her embarrassed face with it!

"Why would boys get distracted by your friends?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"I mean, sure, they're pretty, but _you_… Hinata-chan, you're extraordinary."

Hinata found herself unable to meet Naruto's eyes. Suddenly, she felt a finger under her chin and it lifted her head so her face was just an inch away from Naruto's. Hinata searched Naruto's eyes, then relaxed as he smiled and pulled her head closer.

Hinata's first thought was how surprisingly soft Naruto's lips were! She felt her eyes closing when suddenly Naruto pulled away.

"Heh, sorry about that," Naruto whispered, blushing. "I shouldn't have done that. I just got so caught up in-"

Hinata shut the boy up by grabbing his collar and jerking it towards her, their lips colliding. Hinata again felt her eyes close on instinct as she brought her hands up so they rested on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto pulled the girl closer to him as he brought his hands around her small waist.

Naruto remembered the time he forced Sasuke to tell him how to kiss, so he knew what he was doing when he licked Hinata's bottom lip. The problem was, Hinata knew what he was doing as well, and was a little scared. She hesitated a bit before Naruto's words rang in her head.

_You're extraordinary…_

Hinata smiled as she opened her mouth slowly, permitting Naruto to deepen the kiss.

Naruto pulled back, resting his forehead on Hinata's. "By the way, Hinata-chan," Hinata again looked into the blonde's eyes, "I will _never_ forget you."

* * *

Sakura huffed for the hundredth time. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, but he had to admit, this _was_ getting annoying. 

First, they tried to sneak away to the archery fields that were _always_ empty- but not today! Oh no, today they were filled by Neji and Tenten's loud moans.

Then, they decided to hide away in the woods. No luck there either! Ino and Shikamaru were really going at it under a tree!

They lastly decided to try the mess hall. It was usually empty at 2:30 in the afternoon. Wrong again! Naruto and Hinata were kissing right in the middle of the entire place!

Sakura scowled and muttered incoherent curses under her breath. She and Sasuke were trying to spend some alone time together, but everywhere they went, people were making out! And she was _really_ annoyed, because that was supposed to be her and Sasuke!

"This sucks," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke smirked, he thought Sakura looked cute when she was frustrated. He grabbed her hand and got an idea.

Sasuke lead them towards an old tool shed. As soon as Sakura realized what was going on, she broke into a full on sprint, dragging Sasuke with her.

About five seconds later, passersby could hear loud moans and several crashes and bangs coming from the tool shed.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I'd originally intended it to end with the Hinata and Naruto bit, but then I realized that I had no Sakura or Sasuke in the entire chapter! So I just had to add the last part for my own pleasure. 

I hope you all liked the fluff and stuff! I'm really not that good at NejiTen or ShikaIno, but I tried my best.

Please review and I'll update soon! Thank you for reading!

**Doitashimashite -** You're welcome


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello everyone! So, I promised you couple fluff, and you got it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review when you're done!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You've got to be kidding me."

"That's disgusting!"

"Troublesome…"

"Aack! My eyes!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Alright, whose idea was this!"

Kakashi sighed. "We don't have a choice. There's nothing we can do about it."

Nine pairs of eyes glared at a cardboard box filled with lemon yellow t-shirts that they were supposed to wear in the camp games on the upcoming Friday. The front said in big letters **CAMP KONOHA TOURNAMENT **and the back read **TEAM KAKASHI**. Everyone shuddered.

"They wouldn't be that bad if they weren't so… yellow," Tenten said, picking up a shirt and holding it between her thumb and index finger and holding the cloth as far away from her person as possible.

"I know!" Naruto shouted, whipping out a lighter. "We'll burn them! Then we'll have to wear other ones!"

Tenten gasped and dropped the shirt. Naruto lunged over towards the box shouting, "KYAAAA!"

"Naruto, no!" Sakura shouted, also lunging towards the box. Sakura's hand came down on the lighter. A loud, ear-piercing scream was heard through out camp.

But it didn't come from Sakura's mouth. She just yelped and pulled her hand back quickly, blowing on it to cool the burn mark that was left on her palm.

The loud shriek came from Naruto's mouth as Sasuke launched himself on Naruto, punching and cursing.

"Alright! Calm down!" Kakashi said, pulling Sasuke off of Naruto.

"We can't burn the shirts," Sakura explained as she rocked her injured hand. "Tsunade-san would just replace them!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, bringing it inches away from his eyes. After inspecting the burn, Naruto received full serving of The Uchiha Death Glare.

"I think I have an idea," Hinata said quietly, grabbing the large box. "I'll need your help," she said, looking at the girls.

Ino and Tenten nodded. "I'm going to get my hand looked at, but I'll meet you at the cabin when I'm done," Sakura said. Sasuke helped her up and said he'd take her to the nurse.

Kakashi and the three other boys watched as the girls went in one direction, and Sakura and Sasuke left in the other.

"Well, now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now… we go train," Neji said as he and Shikamaru stood up.

"ALRIGHT! I'm going to the mess hall!" Naruto shouted, jogging towards the building.

"I'll go help you…" Kakashi said, following with a certain orange book in hand.

"I'm going to the docks."

"Well, I'm going to go to the gym."

Little did they know, another team had sent a spy to listen in on Team Kakashi.

"So, Hinata-san is up to something! Very interesting," a boy said, rubbing his chin. He rolled his eyes at his partner in crime, who was crouching behind a bush sobbing.

"My poor Sakura-chan!" His eyes grew an evil gleam. "One thing is for sure. Now, not only is Uchiha Sasuke my enemy, but Uzumaki Naruto as well!"

The first boy rolled his eyes again. "Shut up, Lee."

Lee struck a pose and shouted, "I will come out on top!" He turned to strut back to report to Gai, but ended up smacking face first into a tree.

The boy snorted. "You're such a loser."

* * *

"There you go," the nurse said, wrapping a white bandage around Sakura's hand. "Just apply this twice a day and soon it will feel better and leave no scar!" 

"Arigatou," Sakura said, taking the bottle of salve and sticking it in her pocket. "Let's go," she said to Sasuke, who'd been leaning against the wall, scowling with crossed arms as he watched his girlfriend get bandaged up.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, grabbing Sasuke's hand with her good one and intertwining her fingers with his. "I'm fine! It was an accident."

"Hn."

"Don't start this again," Sakura warned.

"If that dobe wasn't so careless-"

"Calm down! Look, I'm perfectly alright. Besides, I think Naruto learned his lesson from your brutal beating…" Sasuke smirked at the memory of his coming to Sakura's rescue… er, sort of.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with puppy dog eyes. "Sasu-kun?" Sasuke glanced at the pink-haired girl through the corner of his eye. "Would you kiss it?"

Sasuke stopped walking, his eyebrow twitching. "Er, what?"

Sakura giggled and held her burned hand up. "Kiss it? Please? Make it better?"

"What? No!" Sasuke pushed past Sakura and continued walking until little sniffles could be heard. Sasuke sighed and turned around.

"But… it hurts so much," Sakura said in a tiny voice.

Sasuke groaned and walked back towards his girlfriend. Making sure no one was around to see, he slowly picked up the injured hand and brought it to his mouth, giving it a quick kiss.

"Aw, someone's _whipped_," a voice snorted behind them. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji standing there laughing at how much the Uchiha had changed since they'd come to camp.

Sakura saw Sasuke's cheeks slightly redden and his eyes glint with anger. She smirked and turned towards the three boys, her mischievous smirk causing them to stop laughing.

"You should _wish_ you were whipped," she snapped, confusing Sasuke as well as the other boys, "Because then you'd get to do this…"

"Sak-" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar and slammed him against a tree, quickly bring her mouth up to his and pushing her tongue past his lips. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Sasuke growled low in his throat as he held the girl up. Sakura squeezed her thighs and slowly rubbed her lower half against Sasuke's, causing him to shiver. Sakura then jumped down, kissed his cheek, and skipped down the path towards her cabin.

Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath and process what had just happened as his friends stood there speechless. Finally, Sasuke recovered and got up from leaning against the tree and smirked at his friends as he pushed his hands in his pockets and walked past them.

"Lucky bastard," Naruto muttered as Sasuke passed them.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP B- 

Hinata pressed a button on her watch, effectively stopping the annoying the alarm's noise. Tenten groaned and pulled her fluffy blue pillow over her head. Sakura pulled her blankets up so her head was covered. Ino was about to roll over, when she remembered what today was.

"TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT!" All four girls sat up quickly and started screaming and soon were jumping up and down. In a matter of seconds, a pillow fight had begun.

Too bad the girls didn't notice the four boys standing in the door way, going to wake them up, but now drooling at the sight of four girls wearing either a large t-shirt or a cami and sleep shorts. They all pinched their noses to prevent a nose bleed.

"Um, we should come back later," Sasuke said, still unable to pry his eyes off of his girlfriend.

"Yeah…" Neji sighed, looking Tenten up and down.

"No!" Naruto said. "What if they start kissing!"

This outburst caused the pillow fight to stop abruptly. All three boys bonked Naruto on the head and ran out the door as pillows were thrown and curses were shouted.

* * *

Kakashi paced back and forth. Naruto was sitting on the ground cross-legged, poking an ant hill with a stick. He shrieked when he realized they were red ants and began to climb up the stick towards him. Shikamaru lay in the grass, his hands tucked behind his head, staring up at the clouds. Neji lay on his stomach, his arms folded and cradling his head, and his eyes closed. Sasuke stood in his normal stance- arms folded and leaning against a tree, eyes closed, impassive look on his face. 

"Where are they?" Kakashi muttered, continuing to walk back and forth. "They're fifteen minutes late! We're going to be disqualified! I swear, if we lose to Gai, I'm going to-"

"Sorry we're late!" a voice said. Sasuke opened his eyes at the sound of his girlfriend's face, he smirked and nodded at her as she grinned at him.

"Interesting morning…" Tenten explained, cracking her knuckles and glaring at Naruto, who was now hiding behind a bush.

"So, what's in the box?" Kakashi asked.

"Our shirts?" Naruto assumed as he appeared from behind the bush, next to Hinata.

"Sort of," Ino answered, her eyes gleaming.

"We 'adjusted' them a bit," Hinata said, giggling.

They opened the box, inside were nine squares of the lemony-yellow fabric. The rest of the t-shirt was missing.

"What do we do with these?" Neji asked, picking a square up and examining it.

"What ever you want!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing herself a square.

"What?" Sasuke asked, walking towards the group.

"Like this," Sakura demonstrated, folding the cloth in half diagonally, then somewhat half rolling/ half folding it until it was a long strip about two inches wide. She then tied it in her hair and served as a headband.

Hinata tied hers around her neck, like a bandana. Ino wrapped hers loosely around her waist, so it looked like a belt. Tenten wrapped hers around her forehead, but pulled her bangs out so they covered it slightly.

The boys each inspected their cloth. Shikamaru tied his piece around his left arm. Naruto tied his around his head, covering his forehead. Neji and Sasuke did the same, but Sasuke's bangs covered most of his and Neji's long hair covered his as well. Kakashi decided to be like the 'cool kids' and tied his around his forehead as well, the lemony-ness looking strange against his silver hair. (a/n: if you haven't noticed, these are the same placements as their actual forehead protectors (I can't remember the actual name at the moment) in the real Naruto. Oh, and they're all wearing their original attire they normally wear- ie: Naruto is wearing his orange sweat suit, Sakura is wearing her red shirt thing, Ino is wearing her purple outfit… etc.- but no weapon holsters or anything)

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to look at his forehead, but failing to do so.

"This was an excellent idea girls," Kakashi said with a grin.

"It was all Hinata-chan," Tenten said. Said girl blushed deeply.

"I-it was nothing! I just thought that they'd look better if they were in… moderation."

"Yeah! And technically, we're still wearing the uniform, and we're still wearing the right color, it's perfect!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But, I think we need something that says our team on it…" Kakashi frowned.

"Not a problem!" Tenten shouted as Ino pulled out a flag that was bright yellow and read **TEAM KAKASHI**.

"We used everything!" Ino exclaimed.

While Sasuke hated the bright color, he had to admit, Sakura looked really cute. Sakura caught him staring and both blushed and looked away quickly.

"Well well well! If it isn't Little Team Kakashi!" Gai said as he strutted towards the group with his own team, all wearing a red shirt. Lee was sporting his classic green spandex look.

"Prepared to lose, Gai?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms and smirking at an adult look-alike of Rock Lee.

"As if, Kakashi! Prepared to… not win!" Gai retorted lamely. Kakashi snorted.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan! You look lovely today! I must say, I _adore_ what you've done with your hair!"

Sasuke had to be held back by Naruto and Neji in order to keep himself from tearing Bushy Brow to pieces. Sakura glared at Lee then scooted over towards Sasuke, hoping to calm him down.

Tenten glared at the red head girl who'd danced with Neji at the dance, who happened to be on their team. Ino grabbed the back of Tenten's shirt to hold her back when the girl blew a kiss at a disgusted Neji. Tenten grabbed a large stick and chucked it at the girl.

"You're goin' down!" Naruto yelled, writing TEAM GAI in the dirt and then spitting on it.

"Oh yeah!" Lee yelled, bending down to write TEAM KAKASHI but couldn't figure out how to spell 'Kakashi' and then Sasuke walked past him and accidentally (a/n: COUGH COUGH) stepped on his hand. Rock Lee yelped in pain and started to cry, so Gai hurried him and his team over to where Tsunade wanted everyone to meet.

Kakashi smiled brightly as Gai's team rushed away. "Great job team!"

Everyone cheered and then Sakura spit on Naruto's writing in the dirt. Soon Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru did too. Tenten smacked Neji in the back of his head so he spit on TEAM GAI as well. Kakashi spit happily and Sakura elbowed Sasuke, who spit as well. Everyone looked at Ino, how stuck her nose in the air.

"That's disgusting!" she insisted. Naruto shrugged and hauked a loogie, causing Ino to gag.

"It's for good luck, Ino-pig!" Sakura encouraged.

"I don't care, Billboard Brow, it's still gross."

"Fine," Tenten said. "If we lose, then it's all your fault."

"Let's go guys," Kakashi said.

"Fine!" Ino huffed, walking away briskly. Then she got an annoyed face and ran back and spit as lady-like as possible onto TEAM GAI written in the dirt. The spitting seemed to be a sort of freeing thing for Ino, because her face became engulfed in a crazy/somewhat psycho/rebellious grin and she stomped all over it until it was now just a mushy pile of spit and dirt.

"It's a beautiful day!" Tsunade shouted in the microphone. "Perfect for our Camp Games!" Every one cheered. "I just want to say good luck to you all! Let the games begin!"

* * *

The first event was the eating contest. Naruto was seated at a long table, along with about twenty other people, most being large boys. They laughed at how a somewhat smaller person like Naruto had been chosen for this. 

But Naruto merely smiled and adjusted the yellow band on his forehead. He grinned wide when he found out that the food they would be eating was none other than…

"RAMEN! HEY GUYS, IT'S RAMEN!" the blonde shouted to his friends, who were sitting in the benches, watching. Naruto licked his lips as he pulled the large white cloth around his neck.

The judge handed him a pair of chopsticks, but Naruto set those aside. If he was to win this, he'd need to use what Kami-sama had given him at birth. Naruto grinned widely at the large bowl in front of him. He inhaled deeply. Beef ramen! One of his favorites.

The judge blew a whistle and soon all that could be heard was the scarfing of food and cheers from the audience. Twenty people sat watching the contestants, counting each bowl they downed.

Naruto dove his hands into the bowl, piling the noodles into his mouth. He'd eat a whole bowlful, chew and swallow, then eat another bowlful. The boys on both sides of him sat in amazement at how much this kid could eat!

Suddenly, Naruto began to feel dizzy. What was going on? Everything was swirling around! He grew light headed. Naruto swallowed and felt him self begin to sway. What was happening to him?

"Naruto!" he heard Sakura shout. "Remember to breathe!"

Oh yeah! Naruto took a deep breath of air in and felt better instantly. He motioned for another bowl and continued piling, chewing, swallowing, breathing, piling, chewing…

Finally, a long whistle was blown. Several boys passed out or threw up. Some looked like they wanted to die. Only one looked like he wanted more.

"I think you all know who the winner is…" the judge said, walking over towards Naruto and holding up his hand. Naruto whipped off his bib and shot both hands in the air, screaming and jumping up and down. The rest of the team cheered as well, even Hinata let out a loud cheer and blew Naruto a kiss!

"What's your name and team?" the judge asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted into the microphone. "And I'm on Team Kakashi!" All of Team Kakashi screamed loudly.

"Would you like to say anything?"

Naruto nodded, looking as serious as ever. "Can I have some more?" Team Kakashi all sweat dropped and anime fell. Everyone else laughed as Naruto shouted how serious he was.

"Great job Naruto!" Kakashi said as Naruto headed towards them, grinning.

"Thanks guys!"

"You were awesome!"

"I have to admit, I was a little disgusted," Ino said smiling. Everyone ruffled the blonde's spiky hair and continued to cheer.

"Alright team," Kakashi said. "One down, eight to go."

* * *

**A/N: **And so the games have begun! Will Team Kakashi come out on top? Will Rock Lee ever be able to prove his love to Sakura? Will Sasuke be able to control himself during the tango? You'll have to review to find out! 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for all your wonderful reviews! It's really pleasing to know when one's work is enjoyed. I'm really excited for this chapter… I should probably tell you that I got the idea for the big game tournament from Cheaper by the Dozen 2... It's not the _best_ movie, but I liked this part and thought I could use it for the story.

-------------------

"_Alright team," Kakashi said. "One down, eight to go."_

-------------------

**Chapter 9**

Tenten took a deep breath as she grabbed her bow and walked over to the archery field. She heard people behind her shout her name and turned around, smiling nervously.

"Go Tenten-chan! Woot!" Sakura shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

The rest of Team Kakashi cheered as well as Kakashi lead them to the sidelines to watch.

"Neji, you watched her practice, how do you think she'll do?" Ino asked.

Neji smirked and nodded at his girlfriend, who gave him a shaky smile. "She can do it, she just has to believe in herself."

_Oh god, _Tenten thought as she looked at the target, _There is no way I can do this. I should just forfeit now…_

"You can do it, Tenten!" Naruto bellowed. Tenten shot her head up in her friends' direction and felt her heart skip a beat as Neji smiled at her. He nodded his head. Tenten took a deep breath and grinned back.

"You will be shooting five arrows," Tsunade explained to the fifteen archers. "Whoever makes the best shots wins." Tenten nodded and took her place in her lane, glancing at the boy and girl on either side of her.

_They're both so confident! How do they do it?_

Neji could see his girlfriend's frowning face, she had a look of defeat on it. He knew she was doubting herself.

A whistle blew and each archer took a shot, one at a time. Tenten just reminded herself to take deep breaths. When the girl before Tenten went, the brunette was having serious doubts as to her ability.

"Tenten!" Said girl looked to the voice's direction and saw Neji looking at her encouragingly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and Tenten did the same. She heard the judge clear his throat and Tenten looked at him.

"It's your turn, miss," he said. Tenten nodded and looked back and Neji and winked. She closed her eyes and raised her bow.

"You might want those open," the boy to Tenten's right whispered. Tenten laughed in an almost scary way.

"I'll be fine," she explained. Tenten imagined the day when Neji helped her. Their eyes were closed and the arrow shot to the small yellow circle. Tenten smiled, took a deep breath, and released the arrow.

It shot out of her hands faster than any of the others. The crowd to her left and right all gasped loudly as the arrow made the loud SHOOOUK! Tenten slowly opened her brown eyes and grinned.

Her arrow was in the dead center of the small yellow circle. Team Kakashi screamed and jumped up and down, shouting Tenten's name. The other archers whispered their questions of how Tenten pulled it off. Several other archers tried shooting with closed eyes, but either missed the small circle terribly, or sent the arrow into the woods.

Soon, the archers were narrowed down. Tenten hit three more right in the middle. Finally, it was between Tenten and a black haired boy, who was just as good as her.

"Who ever makes the better shot wins," Tsunade explained. "You'll flip a coin to see who goes first."

The boy called heads, which is what landed. He laughed and whispered to Tenten, "It's over." He walked up to his target, drew back the arrow, and released. The arrow shot into the target, barely hitting inside the yellow circle in the center of the target.

Tenten looked over at her friends, who all smiled -or smirked- encouragingly. She smiled as well and took a deep breath, closing her soft brown eyes. Tenten again drew back the arrow, and lifted her fingers just as someone's voice rang out.

"NEJI-KUN! HI!" Tenten was so startled by that annoying red head's (the same one from previous chapters) shout that she accidentally jolted the bow upwards, sending the arrow skyward.

Everyone gasped, but Tenten thought quickly and grabbed another arrow, shooting it in the first arrow's direction. Just as Tenten hoped, the second arrow hit the first one and shot it down, so it landed on the target, but it was on the large black ring- the last one on the target (a/n: most targets have a small yellow circle, two red rings, three or four blue rings, then one larger black ring). Tenten let out a sad sigh, she'd intended for the arrow to go to the yellow center, just like the other boy's had. She knew she'd lost.

The crowd was silent. They didn't know what to say- that was amazing! How Tenten did it, no one knew, but they _did_ know that if she didn't win, there'd be hell to pay.

Everyone but Tenten looked over to the balding judge, who stood with his jaw to the ground. He finally realized that everyone was awaiting for him to make a call. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious…" Tenten felt the tears brimming her eyes.

"Team Kakashi has won another match!" Tenten's head shot up as Sakura and Ino hugged each other, screaming at the top of their lungs. Team Kakashi ran up to Tenten and had a giant group hug thing, everyone patting Tenten on the back and congratulating her.

Tenten pushed out of the crowd and walked over towards the judge. "But, I don't understand… my arrow didn't hit the center-"

"That wasn't the purpose. The rule was whomever hit the better shot," the judge explained.

"And you definitely did," the black haired boy said, extending his hand. "It was an honor to go up against you. Congratulations."

Tenten grinned and shook the boy's hand hard, then ran past him and tackled Neji, kissing his face everywhere and shouting thank you's. Everyone laughed and Sakura eventually pulled Tenten away from the coffee haired boy, who looked very dazed and kept mumbling incoherent things. Tenten blushed and cheered loudly as Naruto and Sasuke raised her on their shoulders, Tenten waved the **TEAM KAKASHI **flag in the air as everyone had a victory dance.

-------------------

The next event was diving. Shikamaru and Hinata removed their yellow bandanas and put on swimming suits. Ino and Naruto each gave their special person a good luck kiss as the pair made their way towards the diving boards and platforms on the docks. Everyone else sat down on blankets on the beach, anxious to see if Team Kakashi would pull out another win.

Shikamaru started with a simple front dive, which is basically as it name says- the diver starts facing the water. He received an 8.

"Is that good?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Hai. But we really want them to get at least 8.5. That's the best," Sakura explained.

Other divers went, and then was Hinata's turn. Because Shikamaru got such a good score from a regular front dive, Hinata decided to start off slowly. She did a perfect back dive (again that's a dive where your back faces the water) and received an 8 as well. Team Kakashi cheered.

Shikamaru's next dive was an inward dive. That's where one begins with their back to the water, and then rotates their body so they're facing the boards during the execution. He scored a 9.

Hinata wasn't about to let Shikamaru have all the fun. Instead of going to the diving board, she went to the platform, which was the same height. Hinata smiled at her friends and then moved to a handstand, then dove to the water, effectively producing an arm-stand dive. Hinata scored the same as her teammate.

Several more people went, and more fancy dives were accomplished. While others ended miserably, as they tried tricks they weren't ready for. Hinata and Shikamaru's scores were always between 8 and 9, but now was the last dive, and they were tied with two other teams.

Hinata watched another diver go as Shikamaru approached her. "I think we should try _it_," he whispered. Hinata looked at him with startled eyes.

"Are you sure? We've only practiced once and it didn't turn out so well…" Hinata remembered how they stood too closely together and Hinata ended up getting her hand caught under Shikamaru's arm and they both nearly landed on the dock.

"We can do it," Shikamaru assured. "I'm positive."

Hinata smiled. "Alright, let's do it." They walked over towards the judge.

"For our last dive," Hinata said, "We'd like to do a synchronized dive."

"What!" one of the divers from the tied team shouted, hurrying over. "You can't suddenly decide to do a synchro-dive!"

"Yeah, that's unfair! _We_ didn't get to do-"

"You never thought of it," Shikamaru interrupted. "Troublesome…"

"There's nothing here that says you can't," the judge said, looking through his packet of rules and regulations. "But you'll share the score, are you sure you want to? You'll probably do better if you each-"

"We don't care," Hinata said, surprising Shikamaru with her confidence.

They both walked onto their separate boards, towards the back. Hinata nodded and they both ran off the diving boards, taking identical steps.

Hinata and Shikamaru ran off the board, quickly tucking their arms and legs in, and somersaulting in the air at the same time. Then they quickly snapped their arms and legs straight and pointed, twisting as they hit the water. Team Kakashi cheered as the two climbed back onto the dock. The pair did everything in perfect unison.

They looked over to the judge who was smiling and holding up a card no one had seen yet. In big print was the number 10. Everyone cheered and jumped up and down, hugging their friends, causing all of Team Kakashi to get soaking wet.

"And that's another win for Team Kakashi," Tsunade said. "Congratulations."

Everyone laughed and cheered as Sakura left to change into her school swim team swim suit that was identical to Hinata's, except the back had a circle cut out of Sakura's, while Hinata's back was whole.

-------------------

Sakura slowly walked up to her lane, 7. She'd been practicing for weeks, but still couldn't get used to the lake layout. Instead of two concrete ends, the ends were docks. She also wasn't used to the fresh water and the fact that there was sand at the bottom of the lake, which would sometimes catch her feet and mess her up.

Sakura sighed as she stretched a bit, then pulled her hair back and pulling a swim cap over it, hiding her pink hair. While she hated how they looked, Sakura couldn't help but admit that they helped keep her annoying hair out of her face. Sakura pulled her goggles on, but rested the eye pieces on her forehead.

Someone behind her snorted. Sakura turned around to see Misaki eating an ice cream cone and taking in Sakura's appearance.

"That's a nice look for you. Hide your ugly hair, ugly eyes, and ugly body," the fake blonde jeered.

"Talking to yourself, Misaki?" a voice interrupted before Sakura could retort. The tall blonde whipped around, only to come face-to-face with none other than her crush.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Misaki said. "I- I was just joking…!" Sasuke arched a brow at the fan girl, who quickly rushed away.

Sakura laughed and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, glad that for once she was eye level with him- even if it was only because she was standing on the starting block. "My hero," she cooed.

Sasuke smirked and gave Sakura a tender kiss before pressing her forehead against his. Sasuke brought his arms up from where they were on her waist and started rubbing her arms affectionately as Sakura played with the ends of Sasuke's jet black hair.

"You'll do great," Sasuke whispered before letting go of the girl. Sakura winked and turned around, bending down to touch her toes in hopes of loosening her leg muscles.

Sakura yelped when she felt someone smack her butt, that she'd forgotten was in the air. She whirled around only to find her boyfriend strutting away, a smirk on his face. Sakura tried to think of a witty comeback, but she was interrupted by Tsunade's voice amplified by a microphone.

"Alright, it's time for our fourth event! If all the swimmers would take their marks…" Sakura pulled her goggles down over her eyes and took a deep breath. Sakura turned her head in Tsunade's direction and saw a boy smiling at her.

"Good luck," he said. Judging by the smug look on the boy's face, Sakura had a feeling that he was patronizing her. Sakura smiled back as she turned her head back towards the water in front of her, hearing that Tsunade was done talking.

"Keep it," she said as the whistle blew and the swimmers shot into the water. Sakura stroked her arms hard against the water. It was hard because she wasn't used to waves coming down on her sideways. Sakura tried to shake any negative thoughts from her head as she neared the other dock.

Sakura smacked her hand on the dock, and quickly glanced around her. There were only a few people ahead of her! Sakura quickly somersaulted in the water and kicked off the dock, propelling her. When Sakura came up for air again, she blinked hard.

Sasuke was standing behind Sakura's starting block, a towel in his hand. And… Misaki was there next to him! She wrapped her long arms around Sasuke and apparently was trying to flirt. Sakura groaned and continued swimming.

When she came up again, she saw Misaki leaning in towards Sasuke. Wait… what was she doing! Misaki's bright red lips were puckered and… heading towards Sasuke's scowling mouth! Sakura took a deep, angry breath as she suddenly felt her legs kick into high gear.

"Whoa! Look at Sakura!" Naruto said as Sakura suddenly sped in front of the rest of the swimmers.

"How'd she do that?" Neji asked.

Ino giggled and pointed over towards Sasuke and Misaki. "Misaki's making a move on her man."

The other girls laughed and the boys rolled their eyes, well, three of them did. The other remembered his thermos of ramen and was now shoving noodles in his mouth.

"Naruto!" Ino shouted, slapping the back of said blonde's head. "How can you eat! You should be watching Sakura!"

Naruto, who was busy choking, made a noise to say that he would when he was done. Tenten grabbed the thermos out of the fox boy's hands and chucked it into the girl's bathroom.

Naruto stared at the door with the little triangle and circle image on the door, finger on his chin. "Don't even think about it!" Ino and Tenten shouted, dragging him back to the beach to watch Sakura.

**That bitch is going down! **Inner Sakura shouted, pounding her fist into her hand. For once, normal Sakura agreed. She kicked harder and the next thing Sakura knew, she was at the other dock.

Ignoring the fact that she didn't really slap the dock like she was supposed to do, Sakura launched herself out of the water, whipped off her goggles and swim cap, and growled.

Misaki turned away from Sasuke, her mouth barely centimeters away from his, to see Sakura running full speed at her.

Sakura yelled something, exactly what, no one remembers because of the next thing she did, but it was something like "Time to die, bitch!" Sasuke took a step away as Sakura tackled Misaki, sending the two over the other side of the dock and into the water.

Team Kakashi all laughed as they ran towards the dock, where everyone was watching Sakura holding Misaki under the water. Tsunade looked a little upset, so Sasuke decided he should stop his girlfriend before something bad happened.

Sasuke dropped into the waist-high water and walked over towards Sakura. She was muttering incoherent things and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and somewhat lifted her, walking away from Misaki, who looked like… well, someone who'd been knocked into the water.

Misaki cried as she felt her mascara and eye shadow dripping down her cheeks, her bright red lip gloss now dribbling down her chin. Misaki let out a frustrated scream.

"YOU. LITTLE. **WHORE!**" Sasuke stopped walking away and whirled around, his grip on Sakura's waist causing her to drag her legs in the water as she spun with him. Sasuke's eyes turned very dark and scary and angry and deadly.

But Misaki wasn't looking at him. She was glaring at Sakura, an evil smirk on her face.

"What did you call me?" Sakura asked, shoving Sasuke off of her.

"You heard me. You're a whore. And your friends are whores. You're the biggest skank I've ever met. I'm sure the only reason Sasuke-kun is with you is because he wants to get into your whore-y pants! I don't think I've ever met a bigger whore than you- except for your mother. Oops! Did I say that out loud? Oh well, like mother- like daughter, I guess."

"You'd better shut up," Tenten warned, a snarl on her face.

"I swear, I'm gonna-" Shikamaru held Ino back as she tried to jump into the water.

"This is going to be bad," Hinata said, somewhat scared of the look on Sakura's face.

"Why don't you just go back to your whorehouse?" Misaki snapped, ignoring everyone but Sakura, who was slowly walking towards the girl, her fists clenched. "How many kids do you have there? At least ten, I'm sure… do you even know who their fathers are? Do you even know their fathers' names? I doubt it, because that's just how much of a whore you are-"

Sakura had enough. She drew back her fist and punched Misaki harder than she'd ever hit anything. Sakura had to admit, it felt wonderful. The blood that had spurted from the blonde's nose to Sakura's hand also felt good.

Sakura walked triumphantly back towards Sasuke, who was smiling. He grabbed her bloody hand and washed it off in the water. "Don't want you to catch any _disease_," he joked.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand as he hoisted her back onto the dock. Everyone cheered for Sakura, who couldn't help but grin.

Misaki crawled back on the dock and everyone started laughing. She looked around for her friends, who'd mysteriously disappeared. Misaki walked past Ino, who smirked.

"Oh, Misaki?" said girl turned towards the tall blonde. Ino smirked and winked. "If you're going for the 'fat cow' look, you should know that they have spots, not stripes. Just thought I'd letcha know."

Naruto whooped and gave Ino a high five. Misaki ran off the dock crying and trying to wipe the blood off her nose and mouth. Everyone stopped cheering as Tsunade walked over, her arms crossed and a small frown on her mouth.

"Haruno Sakura?" she shouted. Sakura slowly walked forward, her eyes looking directly in Tsunades and her arms clasped behind her back. Tsunade arched a golden eyebrow at the girl. "You've got one mean right hook!" Everyone laughed and cheered again, until Tsunade's serious face was back.

"But I am going to have to disqualify you." Team Kakashi gasped.

"You can't do that!" Ino shouted.

"Please, Tsunade-san!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura's in other events!" Tenten shouted.

"I'm sorry, but we do not allow fighting at Camp Konoha."

"What about harassment?" Sakura asked, furrowing her brows in Misaki's direction.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Misaki has been bothering Sakura since we got here!" Hinata explained.

Tsunade looked thoughtful. She looked over to the judge, then to Kakashi, who nodded. "Alright, you're disqualified from this round. You may continue in any other events, BUT you're on probation, young lady. If I see any more fighting from you, you're out!" Sakura smiled and hugged Tsunade, then ran back to her team.

"Alright, because of the disqualification, the winner is Team Gai!" the judge said. Sakura looked and saw the boy from before being cheered for by his team. Apparently, he was the winner. Sakura scowled, but otherwise ignored him.

"Okay team," Kakashi said. "We're still in the lead, but Gai's catching up! Ino, Hinata, you're up next. If Gai's team wins the three-legged race, they'll be close to tying us. You've got to give it your all."

"Don't worry!" Ino said, pulling an arm around Hinata. "We wont let you down!"

-------------------

**A/N: **Well that was fun to write! And don't worry, there'll be more fluff for all four couples coming soon! Hm… I see that I have 90 reviews… that's almost 100! I've never gotten 100 before! As soon as I get a total of 100 reviews from you guys, I'll update. So go review, because the sooner you do, the sooner I'll update!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Woo hoo! 105 reviews! I love you all! And to be honest, I didn't expect ANY reviews for that chapter- it totally sucked. And I guess I have to change my layout, cuz the ruler thing isn't working or something… grr. So I'm sorry about how boring the last chapter was, and I'll make it up to you in this one.

------------------

**Chapter 10**

Yamanaka Ino is a very determined girl. When she wants something, she gets it. When she has a job to do, it gets done. When she needs to win, she does.

Hyuuga Hinata is a very shy and somewhat doormat-like girl. When someone wants something, she'll get it for them. If someone orders her to do a job, she'll do it. When she needs to win, she gets very afraid and faints.

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" Sakura encouraged as she tied together Ino and Hinata's ankles. "You guys will do great!"

"I-If you're sure, Sakura-chan," Hinata said quietly. Sakura sighed as she wrapped the cloth around each girl's individual ankle, then both together, tying the ends securely in a knot.

Tenten and Sakura helped the two girls up from the ground as Ino smiled brightly. "Of course we are!"

"How do you know?" Hinata asked meekly. Ino snorted and looked down from her 5'10" stature to five-foot-four Hinata, arching one of her slender blonde brows (a/n: whoa, I like went on description overload haha).

"_Because_, it's just the way I am! I get what I want, no matter what." Ino looked towards the sky, like it was her destiny to be this perfect.

Until, that is, a certain pink haired person coughed. Ino looked down from her 'Perfection Pose' towards the cougher. "What?" she snapped.

Sakura twiddled her thumbs, trying to act nonchalant. "Oh, nothing… it's just that… well, what about your belly button…?"

Ino looked down at her midsection. "What do you mean?"

"Look at it."

Ino lifted her purple shirt up about an inch above her navel. "So?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Tenten and Hinata lowered their heads so they were closer to the tiny indent. "I don't see anything," Tenten said, rubbing her chin with her forefinger and thumb.

"Exactly."

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Just then, the five males of Team Kakashi walked over towards their female teammates. Shikamaru nearly got a nosebleed just from seeing the inches of stomach peeking out from under Ino's shirt.

"Why are they all staring at Ino's belly button?" Naruto whispered. The others shrugged.

Ino got an annoyed gleam in her eye. "Oh _big deal_, Billboard Brow," she snapped. The boys winced, obviously Ino was upset or she wouldn't have resorted to names. They didn't realize that the girls _still_ hadn't noticed that the five of them were watching this, their heads going left to right to left again, like they were watching a tennis game.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I'm still confused," Tenten said, standing straight and scratching the back of her head.

Sakura grinned mischievously at her blonde friend, then snapped her head in the brunettes' directions. "_Well_," she began, pacing back and forth, a bounce in her step. "When we were almost fourteen, Ino-_pig_ decided she wanted to get her belly button pierced."

"Why do girls do that? Wouldn't it hurt?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno, I think it's kind of hot," Neji whispered, his cheeks a slight pink.

Hinata and Tenten nodded in understanding. "I don't think I knew you guys then," Tenten said.

"You met us probably a few months later…" Hinata said.

"_However,_" Sakura continued. "Her mother wouldn't allow it. So then Ino decided to pierce it herself!"

Hinata gasped and nearly fainted at the thought, luckily, Ino caught her.

"Except she took one look at the needle and threw up." Ino glared at Sakura, her grip on Hinata's shoulders tightening.

"But then several months later, Ino had a beach party. And I showed up with this!" Sakura triumphantly lifted her shirt up, revealing a silver piece of metal pierced through her navel. There was a sparkly light green jewel on one end.

Tenten and Hinata laughed as Ino growled. The males of Team Kakashi were having issues of their own. Sakura hadn't noticed them and had lifted her shirt a little to high, revealing the bottom of the black, lacy bra she was wearing. Sasuke's nose was gushing blood as Naruto fainted, Shikamaru was trying to avert his gaze, and Neji was slightly drooling. Kakashi was reading his book, chuckling.

Sasuke snapped back into focus and saw his friends staring at his girlfriend, who was busy holding her shirt up so her friends could look at the piercing- which was very enticing to Sasuke. What he wouldn't give to be able to suck on that… wait, he didn't remember it from before…

Sasuke raced over towards Sakura and whipped her shirt down, standing in between her and his friends. Sakura nearly fell over, she was so surprised.

"S-Sasuke-kun! I didn't even s-see you! S-Sasuke-kun…?" Sasuke was staring at Sakura in an uncomfortable way. He looked like if their friends weren't there, he would ravage her right there and now. Which is what he really wanted to do. It took all of his control not to.

"I don't remember that when we were… er…"

"I took it off. I figured it would be easier when we were dancing."

"I wish you hadn't," Sasuke said in a low, seductive voice, forgetting about the fact that everyone was staring at the pair, who had their arms around each other.

Sakura's face heated up. "Wh- why?" she managed to whisper.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed. "Because then I could've-"

Kakashi cleared his throat, causing the couple to break apart, one bright red, the other annoyed. "We should get going," he explained, snapping the familiar book shut and leading the group to a field.

Ino and Hinata each stretched out their legs- well, Hinata tried to. It was hard because of the fact that Ino was about six inches taller than her, and was still annoyed with Sakura, so she kind of forgot that Hinata was there- and attached to her.

"The rules are your basic three-legged-race rules," Tsunade explained to the participators and crowd. "You run down one end, grab your flag, and the first team to make it back wins. But, in order to win, both teammates must be on the other side of the line."

The pairs nodded and prepared for the whistle to blow. When it did, everyone took off, the crowd cheering for their teammates.

"U-um -pant- Ino-ch-chan?" Hinata tried to manage as Ino hurtled on. "Re-remember -pant- our p-plan?"

Ino ignored the fact that Hinata could hardly talk she was going so fast, and just nodded, muttering "1- 2- 1- 2- 1- 2..." 1 being their individual feet, 2 being their attached ones.

Soon, Ino and Hinata were in the lead, successfully grabbing their flag, making a U-turn, and racing back towards the finish line. Until, that is, Hinata tripped. Ino panicked and kept going, dragging Hinata behind her.

"Come on!" Ino hissed. "Get up!"

"I c-can't! Aack!" Hinata struggled to say, getting grass in her mouth.

Finally, Ino was inches away from the finish line, but Hinata was still dragging behind, getting dirt all over her clothes and in her mouth. Ino noticed the other teams nearing the finish line, so Ino kicked her left leg up with all her might, sending Hinata soaring through the air.

"Ino-chaAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hinata shot past the finish line, taking Ino with her. The two landed several yards away from the finish line, toppled on top of each other. Ino tried to get up and kneed Hinata in the face. Hinata tried to stand up and stepped on Ino's hand and accidentally yanked some blonde hairs out as she tried to grab anything to help her up.

Tsunade sweat dropped and sighed. "Well, Team Kakashi has done it again…" Team Kakashi cheered and ran over to the girls, who were still struggling to stand up.

"Gomen, Ino-chan!" Hinata said as she pulled her elbow away from Ino's eye socket. Naruto and Shikamaru helped their girls up as Sakura untied the cloth that bound the odd pair together.

"Great work girls," Kakashi said, grinning triumphantly in Gai's direction. The bowl-cutted man scowled. Rock Lee frowned and kicked a tree, then he yelped loudly and hopped about, clutching the toe that was probably broken.

"You were… interesting," Tenten said as Sakura giggled.

"I thought you were gonna kill Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, grabbing Hinata as if trying to protect her from Ino.

"Hey, we _won_ didn't we?" Ino retorted, filing a nail. Hinata laughed.

"That was incredible! I was flying!" Hinata said. Naruto turned to give Hinata a kiss, but he realized the girl in his arms had fainted.

"Er… Hinata-chan?"

Kakashi laughed. "I guess that was a little too much excitement for Hinata."

------------------

Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru all walked on to the beach, towards the volleyball nets. Hinata, who'd just woken up, and Sakura followed Kakashi and sat down on the beach. Because the game wouldn't start for a few more minutes, Hinata and Sakura started to make a sandcastle to stop their boredom.

Naruto pulled his five other teammates into a group huddle. "Okay guys, remember to call it and pass it! If you can't get to the ball, call 'help' and get out of the way so someone else can."

"But remember, the most important rule is to _call the ball_." Everyone nodded and continued other strategies.

"Whoever scores 10 points first wins." Tsunade's voice rang out of the microphone. "The winners will play the winners of other games, until we have two teams left. They will play until 15 points, and then the winner will be decided. Good luck to you all!"

The first round was easy. Team Kakashi won without breaking a sweat. Sakura and Hinata cheered from the sidelines. There were about twenty teams, so ten games. Team Kakashi beat each team they came across. Finally, there were four teams left- including Team Kakashi and Team Gai.

"Kakashi." Thick brows were furrowed into a glare.

"Gai." Thinner silver eyebrows also glared.

"Uchiha," Rock Lee muttered. Sasuke ignored him. Lee blew a kiss in Sakura's direction and ended up with a welt on his head. Sakura grinned at Sasuke, who came to her rescue yet again.

"Alright everyone," the referee said. "Let's have a good, clean game. Who ever wins gets to play in the final round. Team captains shake hands." Sasuke and Lee walked up to the referee, but didn't shake anything. The ref shrugged and tossed the coin. Lee called tails, which is what landed.

"We'll serve first," Lee said. Sakura frowned. (a/n: for those of you who don't know how volleyball works, the only way to score is by serving.)

A brown haired girl took the white volleyball, tossed it in the air and brought her fist to it, sending the ball over the net and in Tenten's direction. She brought her hands together and bumped it- that's a pass (the ball bounces off your forearms)- to Neji who set it (which is almost pushing the ball up using all of your fingertips) and it went in the air. Naruto ran up and spiked the ball (hitting it down hard with your fist- you usually jump).

A boy on Gai's team bumped the ball and passed it to a teammate. She accidentally hit the ball out of bounds. Sakura and Hinata cheered as Neji took the ball and served it overhand, like the girl did before.

Rock Lee bumped the ball over the net and Ino set it back over. A black haired girl attempted to spike it, but the ball was too low and hit the net. Team Kakashi scored a point!

The game went on like this, each team occasionally scoring a point. Soon the score was 9 to 7, with Team Kakashi in the lead. It was Sasuke's turn to serve. He walked back to the corner. Sakura blew him a kiss and Sasuke smirked. He tossed the ball up and brought his right hand to meet it, sending the white ball whizzing over the net.

A boy bumped the ball to Lee, who bumped it over the net. Shikamaru set the ball and Naruto, who was in the back, saw an opening. He pushed past Tenten who was about to set the ball and jumped, raising his fist in the air. Naruto slammed the ball down as hard as he could. The ball landed just barely in front of Rock Lee, who had his hands out, ready to bump it. The ball hit the ground and the referee blew the whistle- Team Kakashi had won!

Now was the last game, where they'd play up to 15. Sasuke shook the other team captain's hand and called heads. The coin landed face up, so Ino took the ball to serve. She served it perfectly and the two teams volleyed (hence the name of the game- it means that the ball goes back and forth for a long time with out hitting the ground) for several minutes before Tenten spiked the ball towards the back and scored.

After about forty-five minutes, the score was 13 to 14, with the other team winning. Shikamaru served and a girl with blonde hair set it, but it went out of bounds. Sakura and Hinata were grabbing each others hands, squeezing them so that their knuckles were white. The score was tied and who ever scored the point would win. And better yet, they were serving!

Tenten gulped as she walked past the back line to serve. Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi cheered for her as she sent the ball over the net. Again, the two teams volleyed for several minutes. (a/n: I should probably tell you, in volleyball, there are two rows with three people in each. The person in the center is scooted up a bit further than the people on the right and left in each row. So the center in front is inches away from the net while the right and left person is about two or three feet away. The center in the back is actually in the middle of their side of the court, with the people on the right and left in the back corners. The server is the person in the back right corner. It's called the V-format, because they form somewhat of a V shape. Right now, Neji is standing in the front left, Naruto is in front center. Ino is front right and Tenten is back right. Shikamaru is in the back center and Sasuke is in the back right.)

A red haired boy set the ball and it went over the net, going right between Neji and Naruto. Neji lunged to bump it, but Naruto didn't see him and he bumped it as Neji fell to the ground. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't realize what Neji was about to do, so he got startled and hit the ball into the net. Neji landed and saw the ball falling, he lifted his arms up and set the ball- laying down- over the net, where it barely landed on the other side.

The referee blew the whistle and Sakura and Hinata screamed as they ran onto the court, jumping up and down. Everyone had sort of a group hug thing, well the girls and Naruto did, Sasuke and Shikamaru helped Neji up and scowled at the blonde.

Kakashi told everyone he was buying ice cream to celebrate and smiled smugly at Gai. Sasuke smirked at Rock Lee and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, who kissed the Uchiha's cheek. Rock Lee glared and started banging his head on a tree, muttering things like "idiot" and "worthless" to himself.

------------------

The last single event was fencing. Neji had won all of the matches but the last one, which he was in right now. He was facing a short black haired boy. They both pulled on their wire mesh mask and shook hands. Neji held out his foil (a/n: I'm pretty sure that's the correct term… it's basically the sword-thing) and took his stance.

"Go Neji!" Ino and Sakura shouted. Team Kakashi was sitting in the grass- Kakashi was reading (guess what), Shikamaru was staring at the clouds, Naruto was eating ramen and telling jokes to an annoyed Sasuke, Sakura and Ino were talking a mile a minute and doing each others hair. Hinata and Tenten were talking, when Tenten left to go to the bathroom.

Neji nodded as Tenten smiled and blew him a kiss before turning a corner. Neji stretched one of his arms, hoping to loosen it. And then he heard "Oh come on baby! Don't be like that!" Neji turned and saw Tenten being followed by two boys. She was trying to ignore them, but the things they were saying weren't being very helpful.

"Come on, just one kiss," the second said, whispering something to his friend and pointing at Tenten's lower half. His friend laughed and nodded.

Neji hoped that his girlfriend could fend the boys off herself, because the whistle had been blown and the black haired boy was approaching him.

The first boy, a blonde, grabbed for Tenten's wrist, but she pulled her arm out of the sleeve of her navy zip-up and the boy held on to it, pulling the sweatshirt off of her completely. Now Tenten was wearing just her light green tube top. The boys whispered to each other and Tenten blushed, trying to get away from them.

"Leave me alone," she urged, walking faster and not making eye contact with the boys. Neji scowled, he didn't know how long he could keep away.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I'd like to be your boyfriend." The second boy, a brunette, reached out to touch Tenten's shoulder. She smacked it away hard.

"Back off," she hissed.

The blonde just laughed and reached to touch one of Tenten's brunette buns. Tenten again smacked the boy's hand away, causing that half of her hair to fall out of her common hairdo. The boy rubbed his hand and growled.

"You look hot, baby! C'mere," the blonde boy started to unzip his fly, hinting at what he wanted Tenten to do. She glared and slapped him across the face. He reached out and grabbed her wrist hard, Tenten bit down on his hand.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, running down a path.

"You bitch!" The two boys followed Tenten down the path. Unfortunately for Tenten, it was a dead end, an alley hidden so no one could see them. Tenten gulped and slowly backed up until her back was touching the log wall.

The boys laughed. "Now you're gonna pay." They reached out to grab her and Tenten crouched low in the corner, trying to cover herself as best she could. Suddenly, both boys were whipped backwards, yelping. Tenten peeked her head up to see someone beating on both of the boys.

"N-Neji-kun?" Neji didn't respond, but continued hitting the two boys, who were now a bloody pile on the ground. He finally stopped when their friends found the two and Sasuke pulled Neji away. Tenten realized she was crying as Sakura handed her a tissue, wiping her tears.

Neji walked over to Tenten, who latched onto his neck and sobbed into his chest. Neji wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, whispering he was sorry for not coming sooner. Tenten's grip on Neji's shirt loosened as she sniffed and Neji picked her up bridal style.

"You did the right thing," Naruto said, patting Neji on the back as the group walked out of the alley. Neji nodded in thanks.

"What did you do?" Tenten asked as Neji adjusted his grip on her a bit. Neji kept looking forward.

"He forfeit the match," Sakura explained quietly, hugging Sasuke's arm. Tenten gasped and looked up at Neji with adoring eyes.

"I'm so sorry!"

Neji shook his head. "It was nothing." Tenten shook her head as well and kissed Neji.

"My hero," she cooed. They walked past the fencing field and Neji ignored his mask and foil that lay on the ground. Shikamaru and Ino picked up the things that Neji had whipped off as he ran to Tenten's rescue.

The group- minus Kakashi, who went to report the boys- walked to the girls' cabin and Neji lay Tenten on her bed, stroking her hair that had now completely come undone and whispering to her.

Sakura smiled as she looked in the window and watched the couple. She walked away from the cabin towards the small clearing of trees where everyone else was relaxing. Sakura climbed onto Sasuke's lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Ino leaned against a tree with Shikamaru's head in her lap. Hinata and Naruto leaned up against another tree, Naruto's arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"So, teme, are you nervous?" Naruto asked. Sasuke arched a brow and looked at Sakura, who shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and winked.

"The next event is the tango."

------------------

**A/N: **Just thought I'd add a lil NejiTen lovin there I guess. So, thank you for reading and PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ review! The more you review, the sooner I update!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them.

I would also like to thank a reviewer under the name **anonymous**. They helped me with one issue about volleyball, I haven't played on a real team since I was in the eighth grade (two years ago) so I don't know how scoring has changed. But I didn't edit the chapter, because there was very little to change and it still makes sense and works. Thank you for helping me and not making it a flame.

**If I make any other mistakes, feel free to correct me, but try not to flame, it's hot enough here as it is!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

"_So, teme, are you nervous?" Naruto asked. Sasuke arched a brow and looked at Sakura, who shrugged._

"_What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and winked._

"_The next event is the tango."

* * *

_

Sasuke paced back and forth, wiping his sweaty brow and tugging on the collar of his silky shirt. He rolled his eyes, this shirt was pretty uncomfortable and the collar wouldn't stay in place! Sasuke walked up to the floor length mirror and checked his appearance, smoothing out his pants and shirt, more because of nervous energy than wanting to look neat. He took in his shiny black shoes, black pants, and red shirt. Sasuke felt he looked ridiculous.

"You look fine," Naruto insisted, as if reading the Uchiha's thoughts. Naruto was staying back stage with his best friend until Sakura came. Neji and Shikamaru had already gotten seats for everyone else.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair, only to have Naruto groan, grab his black comb, and comb it out all over again. The boys had spent hours trying to calm down the Uchiha's spiky 'do, but finally decided to just gel it in place and hope Sakura would settle for the chicken hair.

Sasuke looked anxiously at the clock and drummed his nervous fingers on the table. Naruto sighed. "She shouldn't be here for another five minutes, teme." Sasuke glared at the blonde and continued to watch the clock.

One minute went by.

And another one.

_Where is she?_

Tick tick tick

Another minute.

"Let's talk about something to get your mind off of it," Naruto suggested. "But what? How about…" Sasuke's eyes, that had been closed the moment Naruto started talking, shot open in confusion. Naruto seemed to be gawking at something behind him. Sasuke turned around in his chair and nearly fell over.

Sakura walked in, followed by Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, who were all poking at her hair and dress, checking her teeth and makeup, and adjusting the flower that sat on Sakura's ear. She smiled shyly at Sasuke, her cheeks turning a pretty pink. Sasuke smacked Naruto to wake him from his stupor and stood up, looking his girlfriend up and down.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, "You look… beautiful."

He couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura. She wore a black halter dress (a/n: you know, that style they wear in the tango where the front of the dress goes up to like above the knees and the back ends at mid-calf) that revealed half of her back and a bit of cleavage. The inside of the skirt of the dress was ruffly and the same color red as Sasuke's shirt. She wore black, strappy high heels and Sakura's pink hair was curled and pulled up, a few strands falling and framing her pretty face. A red Amaryllis was tucked behind her right ear, causing her viridian eyes to glow brightly.

The three other girls giggled, wished the couple good luck, and then scurried off to find their seats in the audience. "You'll win for sure," Naruto said, grinning. He was about to give Sakura one of his patent Bear Hugs, but she feared for her outfit, so Naruto settled for a rain check.

"Well, look who it is," a voice crowed. Sasuke and Sakura turned to see a certain bushy browed boy dressed in a matador outfit. Sasuke snorted.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. Rock Lee frowned and looked at his outfit.

"What's wrong with it? This is what they wear!" he insisted, stomping his foot on the ground.

Someone behind Lee snorted. "Calm down." The voice's owner stepped around Lee. It was a tall girl with long brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She was wearing a dark red dress that looked similar to Sakura's, except it was much more revealing.

"You'll have to ignore him," the girl said. "He's an idiot."

"We know," Sasuke explained, glaring at the bushy brow in question.

The girl looked Sasuke up and down, smirking. "I don't believe we've had the _pleasure_ of meeting…"

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura was fuming. Who did this girl think she was! Sticking her chest out at Sasuke like that! Inner Sakura was already planning all the ways she could kill the girl…

"Hn?" the girl questioned, arching one of her perfect eye brows.

**Yeah 'Hn'! And that's _all_ you're getting, little Miss Perfect Eyebrows That Are Probably Waxed! **Inner Sakura shouted, waving her fist in the air.

"I'm Mai," the girl said, looking only at Sasuke. "But you can call me _anything_ you want. Boys like to call me-"

"I'm Sakura," Sakura interjected, stepping in between this Mai girl and her boyfriend, who looked very annoyed.

Mai looked Sakura up and down, frowning. "What's _his_ name?"

"None of your business," Sakura snapped.

"Really? Do you always let your little fan girl do your talking?" Mai asked Sasuke. Sakura's eye brow twitched.

**WE'RE NOT A FAN GIRL! **Inner Sakura roared, grabbing an Imaginary Mai and smacking her head against an imaginary brick wall. **HAHAHA! Looks like your eyebrows aren't so perfect now!**

"Come on, Mai-chan," Lee said, coming back from the corner he was crying in. "We're up next."

"We're going to win this," Mai said, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"I don't think so," Sakura said.

Mai laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I've been dancing since I could walk."

"So have I."

"We've been practicing for weeks."

"So have we."

"My partner isn't dressed like a freaking matador."

Mai sweat dropped as Lee made his victory pose. "My name _means_ dance."

"Big deal. My name means cherry blossom, does that mean that I _look_ like a ch- oh… er…"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, finally giving up on ignoring the girls. "Let's go."

"But, Sasuke-kun…!"

"Oh, so that's your name? I like it, _Sasuke_."

"Never mind, lets go!" Sakura shouted, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and dragging him out the door.

Sasuke and Sakura walked through an empty hallway and went to the other side of off stage. Mai and Lee walked on stage as Team Gai applauded loudly. Fast music started and Sakura and Sasuke were speechless.

They'd never seen anyone dance so… dirty. Well, except for that first practice they had, but that was different- that was in private! As much as Sakura hated to admit it, it looked like Mai was… _humping_ Lee! It was very provocative and somewhat uncomfortable for Sakura and Sasuke, who were watching from a very small space, so small that Sasuke had to brace himself up by placing his hands on either side of the wall Sakura was leaning on, and Sakura was pressed up against the wall by Sasuke's muscular body.

Their face were inches apart, and the music was sounding very seductive. Both simultaneously remembered their first dance practice and how heated it got. Sasuke felt his pants get a little tighter as Sakura tried to adjust her chest that was firmly pressed into Sasuke's, but really it just seemed like she was wriggling, arousing Sasuke even more.

Finally, he couldn't take it. Sasuke leaned down and captured Sakura's tempting lips with his own. He licked her bottom lip, and as their tongues did a tango of their own, Sakura moaned, bringing her arms up around Sasuke's neck and tangling her fingers in his spiky hair. Sasuke brought his arms down around Sakura's skinny waist, pulling her closer to him as he growled low in his throat.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke? Haruno and Uchiha?" a voice shouted. The pair broke apart, both extremely annoyed at being interrupted and quickly tried to fix their appearance.

"Yes, sorry, we're here," Sakura said, stepping out of the small space and walking towards the more open back stage where a small, black haired woman had a clipboard. Sasuke tried to straighten out his shirt and fix his hair as Sakura adjusted her dress and hair, motioning to Sasuke that he had lipstick all over his mouth.

The woman didn't notice their strange appearance, she was busy writing things on her clipboard. "It's alright," she said. "You two are up next."

Sakura nodded as she adjusted the flower in her hair and wiped the remaining lipstick off Sasuke's mouth. They both rushed to the mirror to fix anything they missed. Luckily, there were no marks on their necks.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked, kissing his girlfriend on the head before taking her hand and leading her to the curtain where they would make their entrance.

* * *

"After these two are off, Tsunade will say your names, team, and song. When she walks off stage, you escort her onstage," the short woman explained to the pair, looking at Sasuke towards the end of her explanation. Lee and Mai were finishing and when the song ended, the audience was silent. Because it was an outdoor stage, all that could be heard was the chirps of crickets and ribbits of frogs. Mai glared at her team, who all started applauding loudly. 

Mai and Lee bowed and walked off stage, arguing the whole way off. Tsunade gave a shaky smile and walked back onstage, making sure the next couple was ready. When Sasuke and Sakura nodded to her, Tsunade brought her microphone to her lips.

"Er… thank you, Team Gai. Very… unique. Up next, we have the long awaited Team Kakashi." Said team stood up and cheered loudly. "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura dancing to Cereza Flor Seducción." Tsunade smiled at the couple quickly before walking off the stage to the judges table.

"Ready?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura looked up at him and grinned.

"Let's do this."

Sasuke smirked and held out his hand, Sakura took it in her own and they walked onto the stage. Team Kakashi cheered loudly, even several other audience members cheered as well.

"They look great," Naruto said to his friends.

"No," Tenten corrected, "They look great _together_."

"She's glowing," Hinata observed. Neji nodded, still in awe of how great the two looked.

Sasuke held his left hand out, his right one perched on Sakura's waist. Sakura smiled and placed her right hand in Sasuke's and her left hand on his shoulder. The music started slowly and the pair danced around the stage, twirling and snapping back into place. Sasuke twirled Sakura out to his left, then brought her back into his arms with a quick snap of his wrist.

Sakura spun quickly before bringing her hands around Sasuke's neck, she leaned back so her head nearly touched the floor, Sasuke's hands supporting her back. Sakura brought her left leg up so it was resting on Sasuke's shoulder as he walked backwards slowly, dragging her until she dropped into the splits. Sasuke lifted Sakura up so she was standing and used his left hand to support her as Sakura arched her back again over his elbow, Sasuke's right hand stroking a line down Sakura's chest, to her torso, and down her left leg (a/n: like in Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights). Sasuke quickly slid his hand off of Sakura's foot, spinning her quickly with his other hand and then bringing the pink haired girl back into his arms.

They danced around the stage again, Sakura's dress twirling and flowing about. Sasuke smirked, they hadn't made any mistakes! But he noticed the judges didn't look very impressed. Sasuke frowned. He knew it would take a drastic measure for them to win.

"We're changing the ending," Sasuke said quickly as they danced around the large stage.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Remember the lift we tried on our fourth practice?"

"You're crazy! We never got it!"

"We tried it twice."

"Yeah, both times we got hurt. My head crashed through the wall!"

"Third time's the charm," Sasuke smirked. Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke spun her out and then snapped her back into his arms. Sakura whipped her leg around Sasuke's as the two lunged to the right. Sakura used her free leg to twirl around them and she spun to the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you trust me?" Sakura sighed as Sasuke brought her into his strong arms again.

"You know I do."

"Good."

"When are we doing it?"

"After your triple."

"Okay." They spun across the floor, almost forgetting everyone around them. Sasuke smirked at Sakura and nodded, who had fear in her eyes.

"What if I hurt you again-"

"You wont." Sakura smiled as Sasuke spun her out so her back was to his chest. Sakura had her one arm around the back of Sasuke's neck, her other on top of Sasuke's hand that was on her waist. They made circles with their hips and Sakura felt her heart beating even faster.

"Be careful," she warned. Sasuke smirked again. Sakura kissed Sasuke, almost as if saying 'Incase this is good bye…' Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He spun Sakura off to the right, then ran to the edge of the stage, tucking his legs in and flipping through the air like Hinata had taught him for diving. Sasuke turned around quickly as the audience gasped. Sakura ran to the edge of the stage as well, jumping as far as she could.

Sakura closed her eyes in fear and anticipation, when she suddenly felt two strong hands on each of her hips. Sakura opened one eye, then the other as well. She saw Sasuke standing below her, holding her up. Sakura grinned and held her arms out, pointing her toes. The music ended with a bang, just as Sasuke caught Sakura. The audience was silent.

Sasuke cringed. This was the exact same thing that happened before. He was about to let Sakura down, when suddenly there was a loud,

"GOOD KAMI THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Sasuke smiled. Good 'ol Naruto. The audience started applauding and cheering wildly. Sakura laughed and looked down at Sasuke, who smiled up at her. He slowly lowered the girl into his arms. They hugged and kissed quickly, before bowing and climbing up on stage. They bowed again and then walked off stage.

Several minutes later, all of the couples were standing on stage, with Tsunade in front of them. She held a microphone in one hand, and there was a machine next to her.

"This is called an Applause-o-meter," Tsunade said. "I will call forward each couple. To decide the winner, you need to applaud who you liked the best when they are called forward. The Applause-o-meter will read off the loudest applause and that will tell us who our winners are."

One by one, each couple went forward. Most couples just got to the 50 or 60 (out of 100). Rock Lee and Mai were called forward and got a mere 30 from Team Gai. Then Tsunade called Sasuke and Sakura forward. The entire crowd cheered loudly. Soon the Applause-o-meter's arrow was going to 60, then to 70, then to 80. It zoomed past 90 and 100, suddenly, the whole machine started shaking. There was a loud beeping noise and Naruto screamed like a girl, hiding under Neji's chair. Neji kicked underneath him, injuring the blonde's head.

With a poof of smoke and a sharp bang noise, the Applause-o-meter exploded, landing in a pile of rubble on the ground. Tsunade poked it slightly with her toe, and then sighed, smiling at Sasuke and Sakura, who were sweat dropping.

"Well, I guess that means Team Kakashi wins again." Team Kakashi jumped up from their seats and cheered. Sasuke and Sakura hugged as they met their teammates back stage.

Sasuke and Sakura changed back into their clothes and met up with their friends at the mess hall. When they walked in, everyone cheered again. Sakura beamed, while Sasuke rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as Sakura hugged his right bicep.

"You were fabulous!" Tenten shouted, licking her chocolate ice cream cone.

"You _looked_ fabulous!" Ino said, smiling at Sakura.

"How did you do it, teme?" Naruto asked after he tackled Sakura and gave her the belated Bear Hug.

Sasuke just shrugged. "He has an _amazing_ teacher," Sakura joked as they all sat down.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone was laughing and telling jokes. Hinata yawned. 

"Yikes! It's already eleven!" Tenten said, looking at the clock that hung on the wall.

"We should be getting back," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Ino pulled her sweatshirt over her head as the group stood up to leave.

"Naruto-kun? Are you coming?" Hinata asked the still-seated boy.

"Naw," Naruto waved his hand as he got another bowl of instant ramen. "I'm still hungry. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan!" Hinata kissed the blonde's cheek and then ran off to meet her friends.

Neji and Tenten walked ahead of the group, holding hands and whispering things to each other. Hinata and Sakura winked at each other. Ino didn't notice, because she was busy talking with Shikamaru.

Sakura reached for Sasuke's hand, but he shoved both of his into his pockets. Sakura frowned and walked over to Hinata, who said hi to the three boys who were walking towards the mess hall.

A few minutes later, Sakura turned to Sasuke when they reached the girls' cabin. She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss, but Sasuke just walked away.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?"

"I'm going for a walk," he mumbled, shoving his hands even further into his pockets.

"O-Oh. Well, good night!" Sakura shouted, waving to the boy who seemed to ignore her. She sighed as Ino and Tenten each kissed their boys good bye. Hinata gave a comforting smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Hinata whispered. Sakura nodded and shivered.

"I forgot my sweatshirt in the mess hall. I'll be back!" she shouted, jogging to her destination. Tenten and Ino shrugged as they followed Hinata into their cabin.

* * *

"…so then the store owner moves to the box that the red head is hiding in. He kicks it and the red head says 'meow meow.' The store owner shrugs and assumes it's just a cat. Then he hears something moving in the sack the blonde is hiding in, in the corner. He kicks it and it just wiggles. He kicks it again and the sack moves a bit, and then he hears… 'potato potato'." 

The three boys listening to Naruto's dumb blonde joke start howling with laughter, falling over and wiping tears as Naruto grins and then downs another bowl of ramen. They all turn to the door when they hear it open.

"Oh, um, konichiwa everyone. I just forgot my sweatshirt," Sakura said as she made her way to the white sweatshirt on a table. Sakura grabbed it, started to turn away, but slowly turned back to Naruto.

"Um, Naruto?" Said boy turned in his friend's direction. "Can I… can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, jumping up and gesturing to the seat next to him. "Come sit!"

Sakura nodded and did, fidgeting with the sweatshirt in her lap. "Um, well, I was just wondering… well, Sasuke-kun has been acting weird lately. Almost like he's been having really bizarre mood swings. Do you know… er, have you noticed anything?"

Naruto rubbed his chin and looked to the other boys, who shook their heads as if they hadn't noticed. "Well, that's Sasuke-teme for ya! He's always having mood swings. Don't worry, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled somewhat disappointedly.

"Oh, well arigatou Naruto. Good night." Sakura waved good bye, and then walked out. But before she shut the door, she heard the boys voices again.

"What are you talking about?" one boy who met Sasuke their first week at camp asked, "I've never seen Sasuke have a mood swing, he's always emo or annoyed or mad…"

Naruto sighed. "I know. I just don't want Sakura-chan to worry."

"About what?" another boy asked. Sakura slowly pushed the door a little more open so she could hear better without being caught.

Another sigh. "Well, I've known Sasuke since I can remember," Naruto started. "And he's never had a relationship with a girl for more than about two weeks. And he's been dating Sakura-chan for almost three months."

"You don't think he can handle it?" Sakura felt the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Not exactly. I think he's afraid-"

"Do you mean he's going to dump her?"

"Yeah, I bet she's just a summer fling," the third boy said. Sakura started to sob, she was afraid the boys would hear her, so she covered her face and raced back to the cabin.

"No," Naruto said sternly. "I think he's afraid of the fact that he's falling in love with her."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that it kind of took me a while to update, we've been remodeling my bedroom, so I spent this past week packing, painting, building, vacuuming, and unpacking. Plus my grandma was visiting. And I start working this Thursday so I've been doing training seminars. Very little time to write. But I'm only working every other day, and it's only for like two weeks at our state fair. Woo Hoo! Haha so don't worry, I'll still be updating and stuff. 

Please review!

(Oh yeah, the dancing part was inspired by the movie _Dirty Dancing _and _Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights_ that were on last night on ABC Family- incase you were wondering. Both excellent movies- definitely recommend them.)

**PS: To any authors who are struggling with the ruler that seems to not be working, I found out that if you just copy the ruler from another story, you can paste it right in! Three cheers to beating the system!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! Please keep it up. And I've been getting a lot of plot requests, but I would like you all to know that the plot is pretty much set in stone, so thank you for all of your ideas, but I want you to know that it's not changing.

**Anonymous: **Thanks for another great review! Please let me know the MINUTE you get a pen name. It'll be much easier to respond to you haha. And because you've been giving me such awesome reviews, this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you soooo much and please continue to review my work.

'Conscious'

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Sakura was in the same state as last night. She was sobbing, with her pillow and covers over her head. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were all very worried. Ino was pacing, Tenten was nervously biting her nails, and Hinata was trying to think rationally.

"And you're _sure_ that's _exactly_ what they said, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura responded with a grunt.

Tenten stood up quickly, slamming a fist into her hand. "That's it. He's dead." Ino had to hold Tenten back from the door as Hinata handed Sakura some more tissues.

"Maybe… it's just… because -pant- he… doesn't know… how -pant- you… feel," Ino managed as she still held Tenten back.

"How _do_ you feel about him?" Hinata asked, slowly pulling the pillow away from Sakura. She sighed in a relieved way as Sakura just turned to them, instead of chucking the lamp at her like she did the last time they tried to move the pillow and covers.

Sakura sighed, pulling the blankets over her head. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"Well, do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you care about him?"

"Yes."

"Does your… heartbeat speed… up whenever -pant- you… see him?" Ino was still struggling to keep an angry Tenten away from the door.

"Y-yes."

"Do you want break up?"

"No."

"When you… kiss -pant- him… do you… get a feeling… in your-"

"Ino-chan!" Hinata hissed, violently shaking her head in Ino's direction.

"How did you feel when you heard that he was going to dump you?" Hinata asked, slightly annoyed that Sakura remained under the blankets.

"Like my heart was ripped out and stomped on."

"Sakura-chan… you -pant- love… him… don't you? -pant-"

Sakura hesitated as she thought, then meekly nodded. Hinata giggled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes," Sakura mumbled.

"Could you repeat that?"

"YES!" she shouted.

"You should- damnit Ino!- tell… him," Tenten grunted as Ino pulled her harder. The two were still struggling.

"Tonight… maybe if you… tell him… -pant- he'll… reconsider…"

Sakura was silent. Tenten was still trying to make it to the door, and Ino was still trying to hold her back. "Alright."

"What?" All three other girls said at once. Hinata nearly spit out the water she was drinking, Ino was so shocked she let go of Tenten, Tenten shot into the wall.

"OW! Damnit Ino!" Tenten growled, rubbing her head. But then all three girls ran over to Sakura's side.

"Really?" Ino asked, cautiously pulling the sheets from over Sakura. Teary green eyes shimmered as the cherry blossom gave her best friends a shaky smile.

The three squealed and jumped up, grabbing Sakura and pushing her into the showers. Then they styled her hair and make up, giving her a jean skirt and green halter top. The boys knocked on the door as soon as they were finished getting dressed.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked as the four girls emerged from the cabin. "You missed breakfast!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Ino snapped, bonking the other blonde on the head as she walked down the wooden steps of their cabin. "We had some girl things to take care of."

"Oh. _Ohhhh._" Tenten bonked him on the head as well as she walked over to Neji.

"Not _that_ kind of stuff, dobe!"

"HEY, I AM NOT A-"

"Naruto-kun…"

"EH? HINATA-CHAN? WHAT?"

"Calm down, it was important," Hinata said quietly.

When she saw Sasuke standing there, impassive as ever, hands in his pockets, Sakura looked to Ino nervously. The tall blonde smiled reassuringly and nodded in the Uchiha's direction. Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

"G-good morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said quietly. Sasuke looked down at her and smirked. Sakura grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed her back, and was about to put an arm around the pink-haired girl's waist, when his eyes suddenly shot open and he pulled away.

"'Morning," he mumbled, shoving his hands back into his pockets and leaning against a tree. Sakura bit her lip, trying to blink back tears. She looked over at her friends, who all looked concerned and confused.

Naruto bit his lip, remembering Sakura's question last night, and now seeing how different their interactions were from weeks ago. He knew something was up.

"So," Tenten said, wanting to break the awkward silence. "Who wants to go swimming?"

* * *

That night, Team Kakashi- minus one silver-haired counselor- sat around a campfire on the beach, roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. Naruto whipped out a guitar and attempted to belt out 'Kum Ba Ya', but was silenced by an angry Tenten grabbing the acoustic guitar and using it as fire wood. 

Everyone was pretty quiet, mostly because of the tension going on between Sakura and Sasuke. They were back to what it was like when they first met, fighting one minute, flirting the next. Everyone was very careful as to what they would say, fearing it might spark another argument.

"Sooo…" Naruto said, poking the fire with his stick.

Because they were sitting boy-girl-boy-girl around the fire, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata's only way of communication was eye contact. Ino jerked her head in Sakura's direction, who was currently frowning and staring at the dirt between her feet and the campfire. Ino then nodded towards Sasuke. Tenten winked, meaning she had a plan. Hinata nodded to show she understood.

"I know!" Tenten said, causing all seven people to look at her. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

As Tenten dared Naruto to go swimming in the lake, which at midnight would be freezing cold. Naruto, trying to impress Hinata and his guy friends, stripped down to his boxers and ran in, squealing from the freezing water.

Ino took this distraction to clear her throat in Sakura's direction. The pink-haired sixteen year old met her best friend's light blue eyes. Ino nodded in Sasuke's direction. Sakura blushed, looked at the raven haired boy nervously, then shook her head. Ino glared and Sakura broke eye contact.

When Naruto came back, his lips were blue looking and he was covered in goose bumps. Hinata giggled and gave him a kiss, causing the blonde to warm up immediately. He pulled his clothes on and then grinned maliciously.

"Ino," said blonde looked up at Naruto, "Truth or Dare?"

Ino smirked. "Dare."

Naruto made his thinking pose, and then grinned again. "Alright! I dare you to flash us!" Ino's face turned bright red. Shikamaru smacked Naruto on the head.

"Pervert!" Ino shouted, her eyes burning in fury.

"Fine! I'll pick something else." Ino's content smirk was wiped off by Naruto's next idea.

"NARUTO! YOU PERVERT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GONNA FRENCH-KISS TENTEN-CHAN!" a loud voice rang out into the night air.

Naruto dragged himself back to the campfire, Tenten and Ino sitting down contently. Naruto rubbed the bumps and bruises on his body. "Fine, can you switch to Truth then? I can't give you _any_ of my Dares!"

Ino sighed. "Fine. I pick Truth."

"Okay… um… have you ever kissed a girl?"

Ino blushed. "Answer the question!" Naruto shouted, now all the boys were interested in this answer.

"Um, yes," Ino whispered. Shikamaru felt his shorts begin to tighten in a certain area at the thought of her kissing another girl.

"Who?" Naruto shouted. Ino blushed a deep red and accidentally glanced her eyes in Sakura's direction, who was just as red.

"Sakura-chan?"

"It was a Dare, okay!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru was losing control. Ino sighed, glad her turn was over.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Sakura stared at the ground, trying to figure out why Sasuke still wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Ino winked at Tenten and Hinata. "Sakura-chan," said girl looked up nervously. "Truth or Dare?"

Sakura suddenly lost her confidence and decided to choose the easy way out. She didn't think Ino could Dare her to tell Sasuke she loved him, because that would sound corny and fake. "Dare," she whispered.

Too bad Ino had figured out how to ask her question no matter what the choice. She smirked knowingly at Tenten and Hinata. "Good. Sakura-chan, I dare you to tell your deepest secret."

Sakura blushed. All the girls knew what Sakura's deepest secret was, so there was no way she could lie and tell another secret- plus the girls _already_ knew all of Sakura's other deep, dark secrets. Ino had cornered her.

**Just do it! **Inner Sakura encouraged. **You're not going to get a better chance!**

Sakura gulped. She knew it would be better to just get it over with, and see what happens.

_And what if Sasuke-kun decides NOT to dump me BECAUSE I confessed my love for him…! _Sakura thought.

**Exactly! So do it! Go on! This could save our relationship!**

"Sasuke-kun," everyone was silent, awaiting to hear the secret. Sasuke heard his name and looked at his girlfriend from across the fire, his deep onyx eyes wide with curiosity. He noticed how nervous Sakura's eyes were. Sakura looked down to her hands, then to Ino, and then to Sasuke's eyes. And somehow, the light green eyes decided that they wouldn't move until Sakura confessed her feelings. Sakura gulped and decided to just do it. Like with the cliff-jumping, mind over matter. "I… um…" Sakura sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought!

"Sakura-chan," Tenten whispered. "Your _deepest _secret." She smiled encouragingly.

Sakura's eyes never left Sasuke's. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. I… I love you more than anything."

Six gasps could be heard. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, his heart beating faster. Sakura found that her eyes wouldn't move until Sasuke responded. Naruto nearly fell over. Ino giggled and Tenten grinned.

All eyes went to Sasuke, to see what his next move was. Of course, what he did was _very _unexpected. He stood up slowly… and walked away silently.

* * *

"Gooood Morniiiiiiing, Team Kakashi!" a voice echoed throughout the girls' cabin the next day. Hinata, who had the bottom bunk across from Sakura's, yelped and fell to the ground as she opened her creamy eyes, revealing a fully dressed Sakura sitting up on her own bed, staring out the window. 

"Eep! Sakura-chan! You scared me!"

"What are you doing up so early?" Ino asked, jumping down from her bunk above Sakura's.

"Yeah, it's seven! What time did you wake up?" Tenten asked, also jumping down from her bunk.

Sakura's face stayed emotionless as she shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." The other three girls made eye contact, but got dressed quickly, then grabbing their backpacks that had been packed full of clothes and other necessities last night for their last event of the tournament.

About fifteen minutes later, the girls walked out and met up with the five males of their teams. Tenten kissed her boyfriend, and Ino and Hinata kissed their now official boyfriends. Sakura didn't even acknowledge that Sasuke was with them, instead she beamed at Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto groaned. "My feet hurt! How long have we been walking!" 

Neji rolled his eyes. "Barely an hour, dobe."

"It feels like a hundred!"

"You're such a weakling."

"Well if _you're _so tough Hyuuga, then you can give me a piggy back ride!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Neji's shoulders and trying to launch himself up. Neji tried to shrug the blonde off, but ended up tripping on the feet behind him, sending both boys to the ground, rolling on top of each other.

Tenten and Sakura laughed as they stepped over the boys and walked up to Ino and Hinata. Sakura brushed past Sasuke very roughly, her shoulder smacking into his, yet Sasuke noticed that Sakura acted like nothing happened.

He scowled. He was fighting a battle in his head.

_Why was she smiling at Kakashi like that? Was she flirting?_

'The pervert must've slipped something in her drink or something…'

_She's probably still mad about last night._

'Yeah, about that… NOT THE BEST MOVE, IDIOT!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Yes, I think that's been established. _The Uchiha's onyx eyes glanced up at his girlfriend- if she still was even that… He couldn't help but move his eyes down from her pink head, past her back, and rest on the back of those tight shorts.

'Talk about the pot calling the kettle black…' Sasuke's conscious muttered with a snort.

Onyx eyes snapped back towards the path ahead of them. He shook his head. What was he doing? Oh yeah, it was habit…

"…teme? Teme? Teme! TEME ARE YOU IN THERE!" Sasuke was brought back to reality by the feeling of something hard poking his head. Sasuke blinked several times, then whipped his head in the owner of the finger's direction.

Onyx eyes narrowed at azure ones. "What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's insult, and went to the question he'd asked several times. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name for like two whole minutes!"

It was now that Sasuke realized that the entire group had stopped and was staring at him, some eyes filled with concern, others with annoyance, and one just looked bored. Sasuke's gaze fell on Sakura, who had cocked her hip, crossed her arms, and arched a brow, showing how annoyed she was with him.

"Erm… I'm fine."

"You sure?" Ino asked. "You've been pretty out of it…"

"I said I'm fine," Sasuke snapped, walking briskly past the group and continuing down the wooded trail. While the rest of the males followed after the Uchiha, the girls all grabbed Sakura and formed a huddle.

"Maybe you should talk to him…"

"No."

"You're the only one he'll open up to-"

"No."

"What if something's wrong?"

"DAMNIT I SAID NO!" Hinata fell over at the pink-haired girl's outburst. Ino and Tenten felt their jaws drop as Sakura pushed past them quickly, ignoring the boys who'd all stopped and were staring wide eyed.

"S-Sakura-chan…?" Naruto started, but couldn't finish because Sakura shoved her hand on his face and pushed him out of her way on the narrow trail.

Ino and Tenten helped the boy up with a sigh. "It's not your fault," Tenten reassured him as Hinata caught up with them.

"She's in a bad mood, isn't she?" Naruto asked, rubbing his rear, which was throbbing in pain.

_Damn she's strong! _he thought.

"No," Ino said, sighing and looking up at her friend in concern. "She's just heartbroken."

* * *

Sakura power walked past Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi, ignoring the "Troublesome"s, "Annoying"s, and "Lovely morning, isn't it?"s. She furrowed her eyebrows as a dark haired young man came in to view. Sakura straightened up a bit and kept her eyes forward. 

Sasuke could sense the small girl's presence. He knew she was right behind him when he felt her hot, angry breath on his neck. Sasuke winced when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He cursed inwardly when he realized that she knew what she was doing to him.

Sakura smirked. Seeing his body react to her made her get a new confidence. She quickly pushed past the Uchiha, 'accidentally' jamming her elbow into his bicep, causing him to wince in pain.

"Sakura…" She kept going, her eyes forward, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Sakura." There was his voice again!

"SAKURA." Man, he doesn't give up!

"SAK-"

"What?" she snapped, whirling around, not realizing that Sasuke was closer to her than she realized. Sakura could almost feel his lips on hers, she blinked quickly and took a few steps away. "What is it, Uchiha?"

Sasuke felt his heart break. "I… I want to-"

"Yep, it's always about you, isn't it?" Sakura snapped. Sasuke suddenly couldn't remember what he was going to say! He glanced behind him quickly, realizing that the rest of the group was nearing. He would have to go quickly if he wanted to keep this private.

"Just hear me out." Sakura crossed her arms and looked to the left of Sasuke. He kept his hard gaze on her face the whole time. Sasuke took Sakura's eyes glancing up to his as a sign to continue. "About last night. You shouldn't have… I mean when you… Er… why?"

Sakura glared up at Sasuke. "You're such an idiot!"

"Me?" Sasuke snapped, his ego getting the best of him. "I'm not the one who made a fool of myself last night!"

"No, you're right! You made a fool of _me _last night! How could you do that to me!"

"I… I didn't-"

"I took a step, Sasuke. I thought we were ready."

"We were," Sasuke said quietly.

"No, _I _was," Sakura snapped.

"I am too." Sasuke could feel his heart beating even faster. He hoped Sakura couldn't hear it too.

"Prove it."

"W-What?"

"Say it. Say right now that you love me."

"B-But…"

"If you're so ready, then say it!" Sakura said, crossing her arms again. Sasuke gulped and looked behind him. The rest of the team was so close he could read the writing on Tenten's shirt.

"I… I can't-"

"Exactly," Sakura said, her eyes losing their hatred, and growing sad.

"No, I… but-"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura interrupted, starting to turn away. "I can't do this anymore."

She left him standing there, speechless, as she climbed up the boulders that were now in front of them. Sasuke had just registered their conversation by the time his friends had made it to him.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sasuke looked at her and Tenten gasped, she'd only seen such sorrowful eyes once before. And they belonged to the pink-haired teen up ahead of them.

* * *

"Alright team, this is where we're setting up camp," Kakashi said several hours later. They were in a small clearing surrounded by trees. The ground was soft and grassy, and there was a clear view of the sky up above. 

"There's a small stream down there," Kakashi said, pointing past some trees. "We'll have to get some water and boil it to purify it. Everyone will split up to do different work.

"Naruto, Hinata- you're in charge of cooking."

"Alright! It's ramen tonight!"

"Neji, Tenten- you're in charge of setting up sleeping bags and then going to get us water to boil at the stream.

"Sakura, Ino- you can find the little girls' room and find kindling and fire wood.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru- find the little boys' room and then make a fire."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked Kakashi, who held up his little orange book.

"I'm supervising!" And with that, he lay down, leaning against a tree, shouting various orders to random pairings.

* * *

After dinner, cleaning, and s'mores, everyone sat around the campfire. Kakashi was asleep, leaving the eight teenagers in charge of tending to the fire. 

Sakura and Sasuke were silent, causing the other six teens to grow uncomfortable. Neji poked the fire with a stick, Shikamaru was staring at the starry night sky, Ino was filing her nails, Tenten was drawing pictures in the dirt, Hinata was poking a rock with a stick, Naruto had coaxed a large beetle onto a stick and was now roasting it.

"Naruto!" Tenten said, "That's cruelty to animals!"

"What?" Naruto argued, keeping the beetle squirming in the flames. "It's a beetle! It's a bug, not an animal!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Would you all just shut up? So troublesome…"

Hinata yawned and looked at her watch. "Well, it's 1:45, I guess we could go to sleep…"

Naruto and Tenten yawned at the same time. Neji nodded and stretched. Shikamaru smirked and lay back, his hands tucked behind his head.

"So who's going to go down to the stream to get some water?" Neji asked.

"What for?" Naruto mumbled, already snuggling down on Hinata's lap.

"To put the fire out, idiot," Ino mumbled, laying down next to Shikamaru and resting her head on his chest. She smiled as his slow heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Sakura sighed, speaking for the first time since she fought with Sasuke. "I will. You all can go to bed."

Everyone but Sasuke nodded. Neji and Tenten each unzipped their sleeping bags all the way, laying one on the ground, then laying down in each other's arms and pulling the other now square blanket-thing on top of them. Neji kissed Tenten's head as he pulled her into his strong arms.

Naruto and Hinata each slept in their own sleeping bags, but Naruto had rolled so his arm had flopped on top of Hinata, causing her to squeak and turn bright red. When she noticed how close his face was to hers, she nearly fainted, but fell asleep instead.

Shikamaru and Ino stayed how they were, Shikamaru's hands tucked behind and cradling his head, Ino laying on his chest. But Ino pulled a blanket on top of them as they continued to stare at the starry sky. Ino giggled as they saw a shooting star and Shikamaru smirked, kissing her pink lips.

Sasuke sighed and wondered what was taking Sakura so long. He got up from his spot against a tree and decided to find her.

He rolled his eyes when he heard three giggles coming from the campsite as he walked down the path Sakura had taken.

* * *

Sakura sighed. Neji and Tenten didn't tell her that the bank was so high! She would have to lay down on her stomach in order to dip the bucket into the rushing water. Sakura slowly edged her body down, scooting forward so she could reach the stream, dipping the bucket in with ease. 

Sasuke stopped when he saw a blob laying down on the stream's bank. Then he realized it was Sakura laying there. What had happened to her? Was she attacked by a bear or something? Maybe she slipped! All he knew was, he had to rescue the girl.

"Sakura!" he shouted, running full speed for the possibly unconscious girl.

When Sakura heard her name being called, she jerked her head up, dropping the bucket into the deep river. She suddenly felt two strong hands grab her by the waist and lift her quickly away from the edge. Sakura suddenly felt her back slam into the ground, her head hitting a rock.

"Ow! What the hell- Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked, wasn't she just unconscious? He suddenly felt his face heat up.

"You… were laying there… I thought…" Sakura arched her pink brow, leaning up so she was now braced up by her elbows, but still laying on her back, with Sasuke somewhat on top of her.

"What?"

"I thought you were… hurt. So I-" Sakura quirked her eyebrow even more.

"You were trying to save me…?"

"Erm… yes." Sasuke slowly sat up, embarrassed at being so naïve in front of her.

"Oh… well… thank you."

"Um… sure." Sakura's sea foam green eyes stayed on Sasuke's.

"Uh, Sakura… about today-"

Sakura groaned and sat up. "Just forget it, Uchiha. There's nothing you can do or say that will turn back time."

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm just… I'm afraid."

"I am too! I've never felt like this before! But it's too late. I went out on the limb for you, and you did nothing."

"But-"

"No buts! Just face it- we're done. That's it. Over."

"No," Sasuke said, an intense look in his eyes that made Sakura's stomach back flip.

"N-No…?"

"I love you Sakura," Sasuke said, causing Sakura to gasp quickly. "And I'm not giving you up that easily."

And with that, Sasuke's lips came crashing down on Sakura's.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooo! Things are getting interesting! And I guess to see what happens next… you'll just have to review! Whoever reviews gets an ice cream sundae! 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Aah! Thank you all for your reviews! Yay reviews! You have no idea how excited I got when I checked my email and suddenly there were like twenty little subjects that all read Review: Summer Camp. I started jumping up and down and nearly knocked over my glass of chocolate milk. Luckily, I caught it with my _cat-like reflexes_- not. Haha I'm actually surprised I managed to pull that off. I'm actually a HUGE klutz. I'd make a horrible ninja…sigh

I hope you all enjoyed your tasty ice cream sundaes!

**Special thanks to yukibozu for helping me with some spelling errors! Like I've said before, I'm American and I know little to none of the Japanese language. Everything I add I've found from other fics and such. I'm sorry for any mistakes and please let me know if I make anymore!**

_Thinking_

**Inner Self**

'Conscious'

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_I love you Sakura," Sasuke said, causing Sakura to gasp quickly. "And I'm not giving you up that easily."_

_And with that, Sasuke's lips came crashing down on Sakura's._

* * *

When Sakura first awoke, she didn't even bother to open her eyes. She was far too tired. 

_Ugh, why am I so sore? I'm aching everywhere- especially my back!_

**What happened? I don't remember anything…**

_Me neither. And- OW! _Sakura tried to shift, but felt a jolt of pain from between her thighs.

**What the hell was that!**

_I don't know. What happened last night? And… why am I so cold?_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. She then looked at her surroundings, remembering that they were camping in the woods. She shivered in the morning breeze.

_Kuso it's cold out! Wait a minute, it's August! It shouldn't be _this_ cold out- AAACK!_

**GOOD KAMI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WOMAN!**

Sakura looked down, seeing that she was laying down stark naked. She started to breath heavily, trying to think of what happened.

**We've been raped!**

_No. Calm down. I'm sure that there's a rational reason as to why I'm- what the…?_

It was now that Sakura realized that there was something wrapped around her waist, dangling loosely near her belly button piercing. Then she felt something behind her move. Sakura slowly registered that the 'thing' on her waist was an arm. A male arm. She slowly turned to see the arm's owner laying next to her, just as nude as she was.

_Eep!_

Inner Sakura snorted. **Is that 'rational' enough for ya?**

Sasuke lay next to her, still asleep and snoring lightly. Sakura blushed as his grip on her tightened, pulling the girl closer to him. Sasuke smiled lightly as Sakura's strawberry scent filled his senses.

Sakura blinked quickly, sitting up and scratching the back of her head. She looked around again and saw that all too familiar stream a few feet away. She noticed Sasuke's arm was still in her lap, his fingers unconsciously fingering the shiny green jewel on her belly button ring.

And then last night's events sank in. Sakura gasped loudly, jumping slightly, causing her companion to wake.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura sitting up, looking around and playing with the tips of her hair. He felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered what happened last night. He sat up smirking.

"Good Morning," Sasuke whispered into the crook of Sakura's neck, wrapping both arms around the girl's thin waist. Sakura jumped, but suddenly relaxed as Sasuke started to kiss her creamy neck, then moving to her shoulder.

Sakura turned around to face Sasuke, to ask him something, but before she could even open her mouth, Sasuke kissed her, lifting her up so she was sitting on his lap. Sakura whimpered, setting her hands on Sasuke's strong shoulders, as Sasuke licked Sakura's lip, asking for entry, which Sakura gladly gave.

Sasuke's tongue grazing her own gave Sakura a case of déjà vu. Her eyes instantly shot open and she pulled away, causing Sasuke to arch a confused eyebrow.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she whispered, feeling her cheeks redden. Sasuke smirked, nodding for the girl to continue. "Um… last night… did we-"

"What?" Sasuke asked, causing Sakura to blush even more. Sasuke smirked, proud of the affect he had on her.

"We… we did… didn't we?" Sasuke lowered his forehead so it rested on Sakura's, his eyes giving Sakura her answer. Suddenly, Sasuke flipped them over, so Sakura was on her back and Sasuke was on top of her. Now Sakura realized where her back pain came from.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" Sasuke slid a finger over her swollen lips, effectively shushing the pink-haired girl.

"Let's refresh your memory." Sakura felt her cheeks heat up as Sasuke lowered his head to meet hers, their lips meeting and their tongues fighting for dominance, of course, Sakura let Sasuke win.

Sakura moaned, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer to her. Sasuke growled as he felt Sakura's chest pressing into his. He slowly slid his mouth down to her jaw and then to her neck, lightly sucking and licking. Then Sasuke lowered, kissing Sakura's collarbone. He lost all control when she let out a mewl. Sasuke lowered even more, taking one of Sakura's soft mounds into his mouth. Sakura intertwined her fingers in Sasuke's raven locks, tugging gently and biting her lip, trying- and failing- to quite her moans.

Sakura brought Sasuke's head back up to hers and their tongues danced again, exploring every nook and cranny of the other one's mouth. It was Sakura, this time, who pulled away to Sasuke's neck, occasionally sucking and licking. Sasuke growled low in his throat as Sakura ran her small hand ups and down his back, then fingering his abs and chest, and lastly gripping his strong biceps.

Then Sasuke pulled back, going down to Sakura's midsection, and covering her navel with his mouth. Sasuke ran his tongue all around the jewelry piece, sucking occasionally, causing Sakura to whimper.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" a voice called.

Sakura's eyes shot open. "S-Sa-su-ke… kun," she winced. That sounded orgasmic- which wasn't intended. Sasuke felt himself begin to harden when she said his name like that.

"S-Sasuke-kun… s-stop. It's- it's Ino-ch-chan…" Sasuke seemed to be busy, so Sakura had to resort to pushing the Uchiha off of her.

Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry, but if Ino-chan sees us…" Sasuke sighed.

_This woman is too damn smart!_

'Well, that's one of the reasons you fell for her, isn't it?'

**And cuz she's SMOKIN' HOTT! **Inner Sasuke said, with hearts for eyes. He bowed up and down before a Haruno Sakura Shrine, muttering incoherent things.

'Shut up, you.'

_Yeah. I thought you were locked up, how'd you get out?_

**Meh. **Inner Sasuke waved a hand as if it was nothing. **You were… _distracted_. I saw my chance.**

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a navy blue shirt landing on his head. He shook his head, removing the shirt. Sakura, who was still nude, handed him his boxers. Sasuke pulled on the clothing, smirking as Sakura tried to jump to reach the white shorts that were stuck in a tree.

Sakura frowned. She jumped up again, noticing that her chest bounced freely as she did this, causing her to blush. Then she saw Sasuke smirking at her. He must've noticed it too. She bit her lip, but then felt a presence behind her. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her, clad only in boxers, grabbing his shorts that hung from the branch.

Now Sakura was on the hunt for her own clothing. She found her jean shorts, and her red and white tank top, but still had yet to find her under garments.

Sakura turned around, to come face to face with her black, lacy bra. She looked up and saw Sasuke standing there, dangling it in front of her face. His eyes seemed to say 'Looking for this?' Sakura blushed and grabbed the garment, her cheeks as red as the shirt in her arms.

"A-arigatou… Sasuke-kun," she whispered, walking past him. Sasuke smirked, amused that she was still walking around naked.

Sakura pulled on her bra and had her shirt over her head when the two heard, "Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Where are you?"

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked, getting her head stuck in an arm hole. Sasuke slowly untangled the girl, pulling her head loose, then pulling the shirt down, Sakura's pink head coming through the correct hole. Sakura pushed her hair out of her eyes, to see an amused Sasuke smirking with his brow arched.

"Sakura-chan! Are you over here?" Ino's voice rang out.

"Are you almost ready?" Sasuke whispered quickly. Sakura nodded, grabbing her jean shorts, looking around, then freezing.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, getting annoyed with Ino's voice and the fact that she interrupted his fun.

Sakura's face had a look of panic. "I can't find my underwear!" she hissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he could now hear Ino walking towards them.

"Well just put the shorts on! Ino'll be here any second!"

"Gross, I'm not going commando-style! No!"

"Come _on_, Sakura!" Sakura groaned, pulling the shorts over her bare lower half.

"Ugh, this is all _your_ fault, Uchiha Sasuke!" she snapped, wagging a finger in his face.

"_My _fault?"

"Yes, _your_ fault! If you hadn't… hadn't _seduced_ me, I would be wearing underwear right now! I'm uncomfortable and it's all your fault," Sakura said, a bit of teasing in her voice. She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

"You better be careful with that," he warned. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Or what?" she asked, pinching her eyes shut and sticking her tongue out again.

Sasuke smirked. "You asked for it." Before Sakura could retort, Sasuke had caught her tongue in his mouth, pulling the girl closer. Sasuke was about to back up to lean against a tree, when Sakura stepped on a root, shooting forward.

The two fell over, rolling on top of each other and landing at a certain blonde's feet. The blonde snorted. "I see you two made up."

"I-Ino-chan!" Sakura gasped, sitting up as far as she could with Sasuke still on top of her.

"Where were you two all night?" Ino asked, crossing her arms and eyeing the pair's current position.

"W-we got lost! It was pitch black out!" Sakura insisted, pushing Sasuke off of her and brushing herself off. She winced as she stood, feeling that pain between her thighs again.

**That boy's too big for his own good… **Inner Sakura mumbled.

_Oh be quiet. I didn't hear you complaining last night!_

Inner Sakura was silenced.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked, quirking a brow, noticing Sakura's wince. Sakura blushed and glanced at Sasuke, who smirked. He was pretty content with himself at the moment.

"H-Hai. Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sakura tried to laugh, but it just sounded like a pathetic sigh.

"Hm. We were worried about you two freezing, but I guess you found other ways to warm yourselves," Ino coughed.

"Oh, I think I just heard Kakashi-san calling our names!" Sakura shouted suddenly, cupping an ear in a random direction. She grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Let's go!"

Sasuke smirked as Ino followed behind, noticing how dirty their clothes were. She smirked as she saw the scratch marks Sasuke's shirt revealed on his neck. There were red marks on both of them. Ino knew there was more to the story than they were telling her, but she figured she'd get it out of her best friend sooner or later. She stopped when she saw something very peculiar hanging from a tree.

"Oi, Forehead Girl!" Sasuke and Sakura stopped, turning around to face Ino. Sakura turned bright red as she saw what was in Ino's hand.

"Lose these?" Sakura whipped the silky blue panties lined with black lace from Ino's hands and shoved them into her pocket. Trying to ignore the look Ino was giving her, Sakura turned back around and walked back to camp as fast as she could.

* * *

Sakura was relieved when Ino didn't say anything as they found the others. But the looks on Tenten and Hinata's faces told Sakura that they knew everything. Sakura blushed and smiled slightly, causing the two brunettes to giggle, confusing the other boys. 

"Alright team," Kakashi said. "Now that we found our two MIA's, we can get going."

"WE GOT LOST!" Sakura insisted, causing everyone to give her strange looks. Sasuke just stayed impassive, hoping that would say enough.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fists into the air. "We're gonna win this thing!"

"Let's go!" Ino shouted, just as excited.

"Wait! Nature calls!" Naruto yelled, reaching to unzip his pants.

Three fists bonked the blonde on the head.

"NOT AROUND US YA DON'T!" Sakura, Tenten, and Ino shouted in unison.

"Fine! Fine!" Naruto mumbled, rubbing the bumps forming on his blonde head and going to find a tree.

The rest of the group decided to sit down and wait for the blonde. Kakashi whipped out his trusty old book as everyone else noticed how Sakura sat in Sasuke's lap. The boys looked questioningly at their girlfriends, who just shrugged, but giggled with each other. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to forget everyone else was there. They were in their own little world.

"I can't wait till we get back," Sasuke whispered as Sakura leaned against his chest. She looked up, blinking her viridian eyes.

"Why?"

Sasuke smirked, leaned down, and whispered something to the pink-haired girl that made her blush furiously.

* * *

"Ennnn… aaaay… arrr… yooou… teeeee…. ooooOH MY GOSH!" Naruto shouted, forgetting about writing his name in -cough- 'magic ink.' He quickly zipped his fly and ran back to the campsite. 

"Guess what!" the blonde shouted, startling everyone. "I found a short cut! We're gonna win for sure!"

Everyone followed the fox boy, ignoring the cursive N-A-R-U-T-squiggle that was in the dirt. They saw a clearing that lead to a lake. At the lake was a path, the same one they'd taken when they went on hikes. It lead right to Camp Konoha. This route was about two hours shorter than their original one. Everyone cheered for Naruto as they started to walk along the beach of the lake.

They were so close to camp they could see the big banner they had to cross in order to successfully 'finish.' Unfortunately, so was Team Gai. Each team saw the other at the exact same moment. They all sprinted towards the finish line, but Hinata tripped, twisting her ankle.

Ino and Sakura screamed. Kakashi yelled "Don't panic!" Hinata wailed "My ankle!" Shikamaru shouted "You're all so damn troublesome!" Naruto shouted "HINATA-CHAN! DON'T DIE!" at the top of his lungs. Tenten was yelling at Neji for rolling his eyes. Sasuke tried to hide.

"ALRIGHT!" Sakura shouted, seeing Team Gai rounding the corner. "We've got to work together. The boys are clearly faster than the girls. I have an idea."

And Team Kakashi beat Team Gai by an inch- all four girls riding the boys' backs. Kakashi smiled smugly at Gai, who was close to tears.

"For the first time in Camp Konoha history," Tsunade shouted, "Team Kakashi is the winner!"

Said team shouted and cheered, the girls and Naruto all having a group hug, while the three other boys shook their heads at the blonde in disgust. The other three were much to manly and macho for group hugs. Cough.

* * *

"NARUTO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ROAST IT, NOT LIGHT IT ON **FIRE**!" Sakura shouted at the blonde, who's marshmallow went up in flames. 

"AAACK! TEME, HELP!" Naruto shouted, shoving the ball of flame in the Uchiha's face. Naruto flung his poker about, whirling ash and flames everywhere. Finally, the marshmallow burned to a crisp, leaving a depressed Naruto with a burnt marshmallow poker and a grumbling belly.

"H-Here, Naruto-kun, I made this for y-you," a timid voice said, handing Naruto a perfect s'more.

"ARIGATOU HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!" Naruto shouted, giving Hinata a Bear Hug. But he backed down when he saw the warning glare sent by the other Hyuuga across from the 'Celebration Bonfire.'

"I just wanted to say, that you're all the best team I've ever gotten. I hope you come back next year!" Kakashi said, setting his book down.

"Aww, Kakashi!" all four girls said sweetly. "We love you too!" The four of them enveloped the silver-haired man in a hug, causing him to get a weird look on his face.

"It's like a real life Icha Icha Paradise: Camping Edition!" he shouted, causing four certain males to grow very angry. The four females of Team Kakashi stepped back slowly, shaking their heads to get rid of the images Kakashi had placed in their heads.

The boys got over their anger when they found their new kindling. Kakashi was mourning at the cremation of his beloved book, mumbling how unfair the world was. When the last bit of the orange cover disappeared into the flames, Kakashi nearly keeled over in grief.

* * *

"Thank you for staying at Camp Konoha!" a teary-eyed Tsunade shouted through her megaphone as campers loaded buses. "I hope you all come back next year!" 

"Okay, so find me the minute you get to the University," Tenten said to the creamy-eyed man who was holding his arms around her.

"Dorm 144. Of course," Neji said, feeling a shiver shoot down his spine as his girlfriend- and soon to be fellow university student- brushed her fingers along the back of his neck.

"You're so lucky to be going to the same university," Ino said, hugging Shikamaru's arm.

"Well you two are lucky to only live a half hour away from each other," Sakura said as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist. Ino smiled, kissing Shikamaru's cheek.

"I'm lucky too!" Naruto shouted. "Because my cousins live ten minutes away from Hinata! I'm gonna ask if I can stay there for a year! And, there's like twenty ramen stands there!"

"I'm going to miss you so much," Sakura whispered as she turned to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke nodded, wrapping his own arms around the pink haired girl's waist.

"I'll miss you too," Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead, breathing in her scent one last time, so it would stay in his memory forever.

Sakura looked Sasuke up and down, hoping to copy his image into her mind forever. She kissed his lips, wishing this wouldn't be their last goodbye. For Sasuke and Sakura lived several hours away from each other- and everyone knows how hard long distance relationships are.

Bus 29 pulled up. All eight teenagers sighed. "That's us," Sakura said.

"Too bad we can't ride the same bus home," Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged Sasuke tight, resting her head on his chest. She smiled when she heard his heartbeat.

"Hey," Sasuke said, pulling Sakura's head up, cupping it in his hands. Sakura's teary green eyes searched Sasuke's dark ones. "I love you… more than anything." Sakura smiled and stood on her toes, leaning her head upwards and closing her eyes.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata watched from their windows as Sasuke and Sakura said their final goodbye. Everyone knew the two would probably never meet again. It was heartbreaking to think about how lucky three of the couples were, and the one that struggled the most, yet had the most love, would fall apart.

Sure, they could call each other everyday. And visit each other. But soon the letters stop coming. Soon memories fade. Soon one forgets and finds another lover.

The bus slowly pulled away, Sakura pressed her forehead against the cool window as she watched Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji waving goodbye. She started sobbing and let her friends hold her in their arms as she realized that it was highly unlikely that she would see her one true love again.

Which is exactly what happened. Neji and Tenten went to the same university and got married. So did Naruto and Hinata. And Ino and Shikamaru as well.

But not Sasuke and Sakura. They never saw each other again and died alone.

* * *

**

* * *

JUST KIDDING!**

You didn't think I was serious, did you?

* * *

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It was two weeks since she'd returned from camp. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all saw their boyfriends several times. Tenten and Neji went away to college a few days ago.

The four musketeers were now back down to three.

But technically, just two, because one- a certain pink-haired person- had distanced herself from the world. She spent her days locked in her room, staring at photos and listening to sad music, hoping that Sasuke would return her letters and emails.

But he didn't. Not since a week ago. Sakura groaned and flopped back on her bed, ignoring the fact that her hair was messy and she'd worn the same pair of sweatpants and t-shirt for the past three days. She didn't really care, because she felt there was no one to impress now that Sasuke wasn't around.

Sakura felt the tears well up again as her last conversation with Sasuke replayed over and over in her head.

_.:Flashback:._

_Sakura looked at her clock. It read 12:18 PM. She sighed and pulled her covers back over her head, ignoring her ringing cell phone. She'd been out late last night at a friend's birthday party and didn't get home until about two thirty in the morning._

_Finally, Sakura groaned and stuck her hand out, grabbing the phone and pulling it close to her face. Her heart somersaulted as she saw the name SASUKE with little hearts dancing around it on the LCD screen._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she opened her phone, tiredness forgotten._

"_Sakura -static- I have to tell you -static- important. -static-"_

"_Sasuke-kun, I can hardly understand you! Where are you?"_

"_-static-"_

"_Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_Sakura -static- hardly hear you. Listen, -static- need to tell you -static-. I won't be able to call you because -static- moving -static- on-"_

"_What was that?"_

"_-Static-akura, I'm---"_

"…_Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun are you there?"_

_Sakura sighed and clapped the flip phone shut as she lay back down. Suddenly she sat back up, letting out a loud gasp._

_She slowly pieced his sentence together. 'I won't be able to call you because…moving…on…!' As in _I'm_ moving on!_

_.:End Flashback:._

Sakura's shoulders slumped as the tears came pouring down again. She didn't even bother to wipe them as she sobbed.

Sasuke was moving on? After just two weeks after they gave themselves to each other? Sakura had thought that night was special… apparently she was the only one who did.

"Sakura-chan," a voice said through the door as they knocked. "Can I come in?"

Sakura ignored her mother, continuing to sob. Her mother slowly opened the door and sat down on her daughter's bed, holding Sakura in her arms as the girl sobbed. She didn't know every detail of what happened during the summer, but she did know that Sakura had fallen in love.

"I wanted to tell you, we've got new neighbors."

"What?"

"The Ichigo's moved out of the country. Our new neighbors just came here this morning. I met the mother- she's a very kind woman. She told me she has two sons around your age. I know they'll never compare to what you had this summer, but maybe you'll like these boys. They're very handsome."

"I don't care! No one compares to him! And not just looks! He was everything! I love him so much!"

"I know. Well, maybe you can be friends with them. Now, I want you to shower and change. We're going over there in an hour. I'll see you then."

Sakura nodded as her mother kissed her head and left the room. She sighed and stared out the window, trying to get a glimpse at these new neighbors. So far, all she could see was a couple, no children at all.

Sakura showered and blow dried her rose hair. She put on a white knee length skirt and a purple tank top. She knew her parents would want her to wear something nice to she could make a good first impression.

Sakura walked back over towards the window. She didn't know why, but some reason these people intrigued her. She found herself wondering about them. And suddenly, she saw someone new. He had dark hair and was pretty tall.

And- wait a minute, he looked almost exactly like Sasuke! Sakura hurriedly grabbed her cell phone, her heart beating a mile a minute, and raced down the stairs.

"I'll be waiting outside!" she called to her parents, who were still getting ready.

Sakura hid behind a tree and watched this mysterious boy as he walked back and forth into the house, boxes in his strong arms- strong arms that resembled Sakura's beloved Sasuke-kun.

_Could it be?_

**Ah! Kami-sama must really love us!**

With trembling hands, Sakura lifted up the flap of her phone, pressing speed dial 1, Sasuke's number. She held the phone up to her ear, but there was just the ringing.

And sadly, the boy wasn't answering any phone. He just walked back and forth, back and forth, oddly staring at something on a chair every time he passed it. Sakura blinked hard and fast, trying to keep the tears back. How could she be so foolish? The odds of Sasuke being the one who moved next door to her were one in a billion.

Head hung low, Sakura trudged back into her house, slumping on the couch and waiting for her parents to come home. Several minutes later, the Harunos were walking across the lawn to the large house next door.

When she saw who answered the door, Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The dark haired man arched a brow at the girl. "Um… no." Sakura was in awe. He could've been Sasuke's twin!

"Hey, otouto, your phone was ringing," the man said to someone who was walking down the stairs.

"Well, did you answer it?" Sakura felt herself grow woozy. She must've been dreaming. Or going crazy, because she could've sworn she recognized that voice.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Itachi!"

**Aack! Could it be!**

Sakura didn't respond. She was too busy fainting and falling forward- right into the front door of her new neighbors.

"Sakura-chan!" Her mother's voice was the last thing that rang through Sakura's ears before she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Sakura…" 

Everything was dark.

"…Sakura…"

Sakura was laying on something soft.

"Sakura… wake up."

Someone was holding her hand.

"Sakura…"

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking to allow the light sink in. Sakura winced, her head was killing her.

She looked down at her hand. A big hand was holding hers in it. It's thumb was stroking her hand. It was a male hand. A very familiar hand.

Sakura gasped loudly, causing everyone to grow with worry. Sakura realized she was laying on a couch. Everyone was standing around her.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura's heart beat faster than ever before. She slowly lifted her head up to answer who questioned her.

Viridian met onyx.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on like no tomorrow.

"Oi, Sakura! You're hurting me!" Sasuke mumbled, his face smooshed into Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh, gomen Sasuke-kun. I just… I missed you so much!" Sasuke thought she was going to release him, but then Sakura crushed him back down into her arms again. Sasuke smirked and brought his own arms around the tiny girl, the pair forgetting the weird looks they were getting from their families.

"Oh, Kaa-san, Tou-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the boy I met at camp," Sakura said, blushing red and letting go of said Uchiha.

"Aa, this is Sakura," Sasuke told his parents. "She's my… my girlfriend." Sakura grinned at him as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"She's _your_ girlfriend?" Sasuke's brother, who Sakura learned to be Itachi, said, frowning. "I was gonna ask her out!"

Sakura turned bright red as Sasuke glared.

Itachi winked at Sakura. "It's not too late. You could still dump him for me." Sakura's face reddened even more- if that was possible, as Sasuke put a protective arm around Sakura, proving that Sakura was his and his alone.

* * *

"Okay Sakura-chan, we're going to be back around midnight! Have a good time- and make good choices!" Sakura's mother whispered the last part, glancing at Sasuke, who was holding hands with her. 

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hai, hai. Have fun with the Uchiha-sans. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Itachi," Sasuke's mother said, glaring up at her tall son. "You're in charge."

"What!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura giggled.

"Keep these two in line," the boys' father said, darting his eyes over at the couple. Sasuke glared at his embarrassing family.

Itachi nodded, flopping down on an arm chair that still had no real place in the somewhat bare room.

The moment they were sure the parents were a block away, Itachi got up and stretched.

"Well, I'm off. See you later, I probably won't be back till morning." Sakura wasn't sure if she should be confused or relieved that he was leaving.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Sakura closer to him. "Later," he called out to his look-alike brother.

"Oi, little bro," Itachi shouted, grabbing his car keys. "I've got something for you." He chucked something to the pair, and Sakura turned bright red again.

Sasuke picked up the small square, glaring at his brother. Sakura giggled and fingered the condom packet. Sasuke looked at her, his eyebrow arched. He smirked and Sakura smiled brightly.

* * *

Sakura shivered slightly and smiled gratefully as Sasuke pulled the red blanket up around her. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl even tighter, kissing her head. 

Sakura lifted a hand and fingered the wooden wall. "I always knew it would be a good idea to keep this old tree house up." Sasuke smirked, grabbing Sakura's hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

"We sure were lucky, huh?" Sasuke asked as Sakura tucked the sheets under her arms, covering her naked form as she rested her head on Sasuke's chest.

"Hai. To be honest, I thought you were saying something completely different. But I suppose I couldn't understand you because of the static."

"Yeah, our home phones were disconnected and my cell phone had really bad reception. I called you just before we started packing."

"Heh, I thought you were telling me you were moving on…" Sasuke looked down at his girlfriend, with sincerity in his eyes.

"I never will. I love you, Sakura."

Sakura's apple green eyes sparkled as she lifted her head from Sasuke's bare chest. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke lowered his head to Sakura's and kissed her, before closing his eyes and laying back on the sleeping bags they were laying on. Sakura smiled contently and lay her head back on Sasuke's strong chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

As Sakura fell asleep, there was only one thing on her mind:

_Life doesn't get much better than this!_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh snap! It's finished! Eep! I'm both happy and sad. I have to say that this was one of the most fun fics I've ever written. Thank you everyone for staying with this and leaving such fantastic reviews. 

And keep an eye out for me, I'm going to be starting a new fic soon!

Until next time,

Sasuke's Lover


	14. SEQUEL!

Hello Summer Camp readers! I'm happy to tell you that a sequel has been posted! It's called Summer Cruise. Here's the general information:

**Summer Cruise**

Summary: AU Team Kakashi (minus the perverted camp counselor) is back together for their next summer vacation! When Sakura and Hinata each win four tickets to a month-long cruise, they instantly know who to invite. Will this summer vacation be able to top last year? You can count on it- with love triangles, possible pregnancies, robbery, and so much more starring the eight teenagers we all know and love.

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

Rating: M

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

Just wanted to let you know. I'd love for you to R&R!


End file.
